


Doll of Dangan Ronpa

by Fullmoonrose



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Good versus Evil, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, Multi, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmoonrose/pseuds/Fullmoonrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here at Hope's Peak's it was a school where all the super high school levels went to, and other students as well. But the super high school levels were special. Hello, my name is Sinemo Lagoth. I am (hope to be a) super high school level dollmaker. I love dolls a lot, so I decided to start making them, and soon I was the best at it. There are 16 super high school levels, so I hope that I can be accepted by them, and became the 17th.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Doll is In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here at Hope's Peak's it was a school where all the super high school levels went to, and other students as well. But the super high school levels were special. Hello, my name is Sinemo Lagoth. I am (hope to be a) super high school level dollmaker. I love dolls a lot, so I decided to start making them, and soon I was the best at it. There are 16 super high school levels, so I hope that I can be accepted by them, and became the 17th.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

_Here at Hope's Peak's it was a school where all the super high school levels went to, and other students as well. But the super high school levels were special. Hello, my name is Sinemo Lagoth. I am (hope to be a) super high school level dollmaker. I love dolls a lot, so I decided to start making them, and soon I was the best at it. There are 16 super high school levels, so I hope that I can be accepted by them, and became the 17th._

I was at school at the time outside in the school's garden area, fixing one of my doll's eyes. The doll was just a regular button-eye girl. When all of a sudden a boy ran into one of the bushes hiding, and another guy came in looking around. I knew that guy, it was Togami, one of the super high school levels. All the girls wanted him, but rumor has it that he's taken already. "Excuse me, miss have you seen Naegi around?" said Togami. Naegi, was also one of the high school levels as well. "No, I haven't." "I'll just look somewhere else then, but if you do see him, tell one of levels." said Togami leaving. As soon as the close was clear, I went to the bush, where Naegi was. Naegi jump up in panic. "Oh, you're not Togami, thanks goodness." said Naegi. "Excuse me, Naegi, why was Togami after you?" "Personal reasons." said Naegi. "You probably already know me, but who are you?" asked Naegi. "I'm Sinemo Lagoth." "Oh, no, Togami's going to kill me!" said Naegi. "Why?" "Cause your the one." said Naegi. "Wait a minutue, what?" "Get your stuff, come on!" said Naegi running. I got my stuff, and started running after him.

While, me and Naegi was running to somewhere special, we got stop by the wrong person to be stop by. Ishimaru, was one of the levels that didn't like running in the school. "Naegi, what is the meaning of this, running in a school enivorment is forbidden!" said Ishimaru. "Only, you think that, but right now is not the time." said Naegi. Then, he went up and whispered something in Ishimaru's ear. "Yes, that is most imporant, come with me, Ms. Lagoth." said Ishimaru grabbing my arm, and dragging me with him. I was suprise by how many students we went through to finally get through to a door, that was nearby the janitor's office. I didn't know there was a door there, maybe only the levels knew about it, maybe they might have a secret area in the school. We had finally stop, and Ishimaru let go of my arm. My arm was hurting like how a doll's arm is pulled apart. "Excuse me, Miss Sinemo?" said Chihiro **.** Chihiro was one of levels, that was also the youngest. He was with Mondo, another level, who was one of the toughest. "Oh, I'm sorry, my arm's hurting." "Ishi, you didn't have to hurt her, we could had got her later on." said Chihiro. Mondo then went up to me, and twisted my arm, until it didn't hurt anymore. "Thank...you...Mondo." "Come on, let's get it over with." said Mondo. "I will go get the others, bye bros." said Ishimaru. "Where are we?" "You're at the entance of the super high school levels's area, come on" said Chihiro. I was now walking with both Chihiro and Mondo. We went up to an elevator, that felt like we were on for hours.

Besides that, Chihiro and Mondo were pretty quiet. I look over to them, and saw that Mondo was sleep. "Chihiro, Mondo's sleep, isn't it wrong for someone to sleep on an elevator?" Chihiro covered my mouth, and wanted me to be quiet. Chihiro then went to where Mondo was, and kiss him on the cheek. I was really surprised I didn't think that those 2 was in a relationship. "Wake up, we're almost there." said Chihiro. Mondo then got up, and started yawning. "You was up late last night again, wasn't you?" asked Chihiro. "Yeah, I was dealing with the gang, sometimes I don't know what's wrong with those guys anymore." said Mondo. "Maybe, you can stay home with me, instead of the gang, tonight?" said Chihiro. "Alright, I do it, just to make you happy." said Mondo. Soon Chihiro and Mondo started kissing, but on the lips this time folks. I think that they both forgot about me, and this elevator should have been over with.

After 5 minutes, they finally realized that I was still here. Chihiro was the one that notice first, and then started blushing. "Oh, Sinemo, we're so sorry, aren't we Mondo?" said Chihiro. "I don't really care, I knew that she was here, I'm surprise that you wanted to be frisky." said Mondo grinning at Chihiro. "You know how I am." said Chihiro. "You know you guys were just doing a simple boy on girl love, that's okay." When I said that Mondo started laughing. "What's so funny?" "Since, you'll be joining us, it's fair that you know something that you can't tell anyone." said Chihiro. "You look so cute, when you're angry." said Mondo. "You know that you're not helping right, sweetie?" said Chihiro. Mondo shugged his shoulders. Chihiro then took a deep breath, and said "Sinemo, I'm a boy." Wow, I really thought that you was a girl, but now that your a boy, YOU'RE EVEN CUTER THAN BEFORE!!!" Then I started hugging him, like a stuffed animal. Then I felt myself being pulled away from Chihiro. I then realized it was Mondo. Before he said anything, I said "I'm sorry for hugging him, he's your boy, not mine's." "Basically the non-violence way of saying what I was going to say." said Mondo. "So, how long has your relationship, being going?" "Oh, wow, at least a year, I think." said Chihiro. Then Mondo, interpted us. "We're almost to the bottom, guys." said Mondo. "Oh, I guess we're talk about it later, then" Then Chihiro handed me a piece of paper. "It's my address we can talk after the event." said Chihiro. The elevator finally stop, and open showing a door. "Just open that door, and keep on walking straight, until you'll reach a stopping point." said Mondo. "Wait, what about you guys?" "Don't worry about us, just go." said Chihiro as the elevator closed, and went up. I went to go open the door and went in.

I then started walking straight like Mondo said until I had reach a stopping point. It was too dark for me to see anything. I then walk back and soon realized that I was in a circle.  _"Where am I now?"_  "Hello, is anybody, here?" "Hello, there, Sinemo Lagoth." said a couple of voices in the darkness. "Who's there?" Then 16 lights pop on, and there stood each of the super high school levels, all of them surrounding me. "Hello, we meet again." said Togami. "Is this the event for me?" "Indeed, newcomer, you're skills have been noticed to highest standards, so now you are now able to join." said Ishimaru. "Sinemo, you are put as the 17th member of the levels, do you choose to join or not?" asked Togami. I can't believe it, the levels were asking me to join me! "My decision is yes, I want to join the levels." "Then, through all of us in hope and despair, you, Sinemo, is now a super high school level." said Junko. Junko was another level, being a fashionista, she was one of the sexiest ones. "Super High School level Dollmaker, Sinemo Lagoth." said Naegi. Hearing those words may me feel so happy. Everyone was cheering and clapping for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is Ch.2 (the introductions)  
> Notes: Chihiro and Mondo (oh, yeah) Sinemo's reaction to Chihiro is the same reaction I had when I found out. Also, Naegi's still in trouble with Togami.  
> Favorite line: "You look so cute when you're angry." (Chihiro can almost never be taken seriously by Mondo sometimes)


	2. Dolls meeting Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo is now the 17th level, so now it is time for her to meet the others. It's Introduction Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

I was in my moment of glory, me, a super high school, for the thing I love to do, make dolls. "Ah, the dollmaker is happy, now for introductions." said Junko, stopping my moment. "Oh, okay, so who's first?" "I am, hi, I'm Aoi Asahina, and I'm the super high school swimmer, and I love donuts, do you like donuts?" said Aoi. "Yeah, I like donuts, my favorite is glazed and chocolate." "I love them too, we should go and eat some together." said Aoi. "Okay" "Now, it's my turn." said Togami. "I'm Byakuya Togami, the super high school heir, and the leader of the levels." said Togami. "Oh, wow" that was all I could say, cause his pose was really sexy. "Hello, darling, I am Celestia Ludenberg, super high school level gambler. Also I would like to be called Celes instead." said Celes. "Why don't you like your name?" "It's a personal reason, darling." said Celes. "Hi, again, Sinemo, let me introduce myself." said Chihiro. "I'm Chihiro Fujisaki, super high school level progammer. "Hi again, Chihiro."

"Excuse me, I would... like to go next." said Toko. "Okay..." "Hi...I'm...Toko Fukawa, super high school level literary." said Toko. "Hey, I love your books." "Really?" "Yeah, my favorite ones are your love stories." "Thank you" said Toko, then she sneezed. "Bless you." "Oh, don't worry about it, mate." said Syo. "Toko...?" "Oh, this isn't Toko, I'm Genocider Syo, the super high school serial killer." said Syo. "Oh, hello." "You must the new meat, Sinemo." said Syo. I nodded. "I also heard you make dolls, maybe you do me a flavor after the event." said Syo. "A course, as long as I'm not killing anybody." "Oh, don't worry, no killing involved." said Syo, and then she sneezed back into Toko. "Toko?" "Yes, I'm back." said Toko smiling. "Excuse me, Miss Lagoth?" said Yamada. "Oh, of course." "Hello, I'm Hifumi Yamada, the super high school level dojin artist." said Yamada. "Dojin artist, isn't that Japanese art, and the fanfic involved with it?" "Oh, yes, a course, Miss Legothic, I do Japanese art, comics, and stories." said Yamada. "Oh, maybe you can help me, with a character later on." said Yamada. "Of course." "Excuse me, I don't mean to interept fan girl time, but I'm next." said Junko. "Oh, I'm sorry." "I'm Junko Enoshima, the super high school level fashionista." said Junko. "Oh, is my choice of clothing, acceptable?" "Yes, for a princess type." said Junko. "Is that bad?" "No, for now, me and the girls will have to give you a makeover later on." said Junko. "Oh..okay."

"Nevermind her, she's always like that." said Kirigirl. "Hello, I'm Kyouko Kirigirl, the super high school level detective." said Kirigirl. "Hello." "There are some activites, that only us girls go on, but you're new and still need to learn the rules." said Kirigirl. "There's rules?" "Yes, we maybe powerful kids, but we too need rules to maintain that power." said Kirigirl. "I understand." "Yes, cause rules are the most important in a school enviroment."said Ishimaru. "You'll just going to go ahead, aren't you?" "Yes, for I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the super high school level disciplinarian." said Ishimaru. "Disciplinarian?" "As in hall monitor, Sinemo." said Kirigirl. "I like disciplinarian better than hall monitor." said Ishimaru. "Only because of power." said Junko. "No, not for that!" said Ishimaru. "Right..." everyone said. "I don't believe you!" said Aoi. "Hey, who's next to break the moment?" "Let it be me." said Leon. "Hey, I'm Kuwata Leon, the super high school level baseball player." said Leon. "Oh, I see, your a famous athletic here." "Oh, yes, of course." said Leon. "Now, allow me to speak." said Mukuro. "My name is Mukuro Ikusaba, I am the super high school level solider, and twin of Junko."said Mukuro. I looked at her and then at Junko, they didn't look the same, but they did have the same eyes, maybe it's the hair. "Even though, me and Junko are twins, we both look alive to each other." said Mukuro. "I see with the eyes, but not everything else." "You we see after the makeover." said Junko, wrinking at me.

"Alright, let's get this done, already." said Mondo. "Okay...." "As you know I'm Mondo Oowada, the super high school level biker gang leader." said Mondo. "Hi, Mondo." "Were you paying attention?" asked Mondo. "Yeah, you're the toughest guy in school for being a level that is also a biker gang leader." "See, everyone, this is all we needed to do with her, not have long conversions." said Mondo. "It's nice having lovely talks with her, it is one way to know her." said Celes. "(sign) whatever." said Mondo. "Shouldn't I just talk to you guys seperate?" "Naegi, go talk to her." said Mondo. "Why me? I'm not even sure if it's my turn yet." said Naegi. "Naegi!" said Togami looking angry at Naegi. Maybe he's still mad at Naegi earlier, I still wonder what the problem was. "Okay, Togami." said Naegi. "Hello, again, Sinemo." said Naegi. "Hi, Naegi." Everybody then starts staring at Naegi. "What's wrong?" "You know, I will go next before Naegi gets killed." said Hagakure. "Naegi gets what?" "Hi, I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, the super high school level fortune teller." said Hagakure. "Is Naegi really going to get killed?" "Not death, but beated up, yes." said Hagakure. "Is there anyway of stopping Naegi from being killed?" Before Hagakure could say something, Sakura interrupted him. "Sinemo-san, I think it would be wise not to contiune the future talk futher." said Sakura. I look around at everyone's faces, and nodded at Sakura in agreement. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I am Sakura Oogami, the super high school level fighter, it is a pleasure to meet you." said Sakura. "It's a pleasure meeting you, I have seen some of your fights, you're very strong." "I'll apprecatied it." said Sakura.

"I'm also going on ahead." said Maizono. "Hi, I'm Sayaka Maizono, the super high school level idol." said Maizono. "Oh, I love your songs." "Oh, thank you, it's always nice meeting a fan." said Maizono. "And now, the last person will talk to you." said Junko. "Who's the last person, I thought this was everyone." "Nope, someone didn't say their level." said Togami. I looked over at Naegi. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot." said Naegi. "Hi, I'm Makoto Naegi, the super high school level luckster, mostly good luck." said Naegi. "I see." "So, now that you met everyone, let's get to the real good stuff, shall we?" said Junko.

"Sinemo, the dollmaker let's talk about something I like to call hope and despair." said Junko. "Hope and Despair?" "Yes, each of us have it, in some point of your life at this school, both were shown in you." said Junko. "I don't get what you mean." "Junko, stop she's not at that point yet, let's at least tell her the rules, first." said Mukuro. "Okay, so what are the rules?" "Rule #1, don't tell anybody about our meetings, or meeting spots. Rule #2, keep control over yourself. Rule #3, don't steal anybody's lover. Rule #4, respect us, and we respect you. And finally, Rule #5, keep hope and despair in you." said Ishimaru. "Okay, I understand rule 1, and 4. But, rule 2 and 5 are confusing. And why rule 3?" (awkard stare from everyone) "I mean I don't know who's with who, just saying."

"Oh, well, let me tell you." said Chihiro. "As you know, I'm with Mondo, but Mondo is also with Ishimaru." said Chihiro. "So, are you with Ishimaru?" "Nope, just Mondo." said Chihiro. "Don't say anything." said Mondo. "He's just being a player." said Junko. "Shut the fuck up, Junko." said Mondo. "Anywho, I'm with Celes, and Yamada is our servant." said Junko. "Servant?" "Yes, me and Junko both felt that we needed something extra, and since Yamada already served me, why not Junko as well?" said Celes. "They're both just so gorgeous!" said Yamada. "Basically it's a butler situation?" "Yes" said Celes.

"Aoi is with me." said Sakura. I stare blanking, and then I said "Oh I get it, you're both strong, and like to exercise." "That's one point of it, but there are many more!" said Aoi. "Aoi, let's tell her later, it is best to let someone else speak now." said Sakura. "Of course." said Aoi. "Sinemo, I am proud to tell you that I'm with Leon." said Hagakure. "Why, are you always proud of saying that everytime?" said Leon. "Cause others should know of our relationship." said Hagakure. "Should I even said anything?" "Nope, Murkuro, it's your turn." said Junko. "Me, Toko, and Syo are dating." said Mukuro. "You...could had just said my name instead." said Toko. "But, I wasn't sure if Syo was going to come out, and say something." said Mukuro. "You'll smart as always, Mukuro." said Toko. "Again, I don't think I needed to say anything." I thought.

"Sinemo, did you know that I'm with Kirigirl?" said Maizono. "No.." "Yep, I'm the joy to her life." "To my non-joyful life." said Kirigirl. "That's sarcastic, but I still love you." said Maizono. "Agreed." said Kirigirl. "So, that means, that both Togami, and Naegi are available?" As soon as I said that, some of the guys and girls were laughing. "What's so funny?" "Ummm, Sinemo, there's something you should know." said Naegi. "What?" "Me, and Togami are together." said Naegi. I just started blanking. "Yeah, maybe I should had said something when you saved me back then." said Naegi. "But you still got in trouble, you know not to run from me." said Togami. "So, I have... no... one?" "Wait, there's other students that aren't like us that you could be with." said Naegi. Soon I felt something in me, laughing insanity for attention. Then I blacked out. "SINEMO!!!" said Naegi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is chapter 3: recovering doll  
> Things to point out:  
> (1) Sinemo is one jealous person (maybe it's a sign of yandere)  
> (2) Yeah, I threw in the shipping early, only to state things (In Sinemo's case for Togami)  
> (3) I hope you understand the rules part, don't worry it will be explained later on.  
> (4) Also point out the abridged reference.
> 
> Now to point out the levels:  
> Aoi=love donuts a lot, and is glad that Sinemo likes them. Also is with Sakura.  
> Togami=is the leader of the levels. (also Sinemo's crush) Also is with Naegi.  
> Celes=is the sneaky one, also is with Junko. She will also have Yamada as her servant. Sinemo somewhat okay with this.  
> Chihiro=is the youngest and cutest level (in Sinemo's opinion). Is with Mondo, and also is a bit risky. (he learned from the best)  
> Touko=is the shy one of the levels. Sinemo enjoys her romance novels. Also is with Mukuro. (I know it's a weird pair, but I think it matches)  
> Genocider Syo=serial killer of levels, wants Sinemo to make her a Togami doll. Somehow, Sinemo is also okay with this, as long as she doesn't kill anyone.  
> Yamada=the artist level, and is a servant to both Celes and Junko. He's totally okay with this. Sinemo still thinks that it's weird.  
> Junko=fashion level, advertise despair to others. Also is with Celes. Sinemo worries about what Junko will do to her.  
> Kirigiri=emotionless, and smart level. Basically points out stuff, so that it's easy on Sinemo. Also is with Maizono.  
> Ishimaru=the ruler of rules level. Enjoys what he do. Is with Mondo. Sinemo should be cautious around him.  
> Leon=athletic level, although he wants to be music level instead. Sinemo only knows little of him, cause he gets cuts off too many times.  
> Mukuro=solider level. Follows the rules and commands. Is with Toko, cause she feels the same way she does sometimes. Sinemo still can't figure out why she and Junko are twins.  
> Mondo=one of the toughest, and meanest (from Junko) level. Basically he uses a lot of cuss words, but he is an understanding guy. Is with Ishimaru, but is also with Chihiro more. Sinemo loves the shipping.  
> Naegi=the once new level. Is basically everyone's bitch (especially Togami). But he still learning about his status, so it's not his fault. Also is with Togami. Sinemo feels really bad for him.  
> Hagakure=the dumb level, even though of what he is. Also is with Leon, and is totally showcasing it. Sinemo is a sucker for learning about the future.  
> Sakura=one of the strongest, and also wisest level. Is with Aoi. Sinemo loves her fights.  
> Maizono=the singing and dancing level. Loves her fans. Is with Kirigirl, to give her joy to her dull life. Sinemo loves her songs.
> 
> Favorite line: "Sinemo, the dollmaker let's talk about something I like to call hope and despair." (Junko's already spreading the despair that quick)


	3. Recovering Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here at Hope Peak Academy, there are people called Super High School levels. I always wonder what it would be like to become one of them. There use to be 16 of them, now there is 17, and I am the 17th. But, somehow, I have passed out, what is the matter with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

I woke up in a bed, not knowing where I was. "Hello?" "Oh, Sinemo, you're awake." said Chihiro. "Where am I?" "You're in the guest room." said Chihiro. "There's a guest room in the school?" "No, silly, I mean the one at our house." said Chihiro. "Our house?" "Oh, I mean, me and Mondo's house." said Chihiro. "You guys can have a house?" "Yes, as part of the rules we live in a small neighborhood together nearby the school. If you like Togami and Naegi are next door to us." said Chihiro. "Where is everybody else?" "Everybody still at the school, me and Mondo were in charge of taking you to our house, until you feel better." said Chihiro. I started looking around, and realized that my stuff was missing, my dolls!

"Where's my bag, my dolls?" Mondo then came in with my bag. "Here's your stuff, and I also see that you're up." said Mondo. "Yeah, also thank you." I grabbed my bag from Mondo, but then feel dizzy and sat back down. "Sinemo, you haven't recover yet, you need to lay down." said Chihiro. "I'm sorry, I still don't know what happen." "You fell down, after getting emotional and jealous about everyone's relationship." said Mondo. "Wow, I feel so bad, I just don't know what happen to me, I never felt that way before." "It's not your fault, kid, don't worry about it." said Mondo. "So, after I feel better, I should get going." "Oh, no, Sinemo, you'll have to stay here, until we have a room or house for you." said Chihiro. "Wait, what about my home?" "Oh, now that you're with the levels you'll have to stay here now." said Chihiro. "I did have an apartment for myself, so I guess this is better, but I still have stuff back there as well." "Sakura and Aoi are on there way getting your stuff." said Mondo. "Oh, okay." Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." said Chihiro leaving.

I was alone with Mondo, so I decided to do some small talk. "So...um...." "Hey...um...why dolls?" asked Mondo. "Oh, because I like making different little people, and using my imagination on them." "Like playing pretend?" asked Mondo. "Yeah, you could called it that?" "Okay, then." said Mondo. It is now a very awkward moment here. "I'm back." said Chihiro. "Who was at the door?" It was Ishimaru, waving hello. "Hello, dear Sinemo, I come to see if you was feeling well." said Ishimaru. "I'm alright now, but I do feel a bit dizzy." "You just need some energy inside, the energy of food, the healthy kind!" said Ishimaru. "Bro, relax." said Mondo. "I'm sorry bro." said Ishimaru. "Are you guys really bros?" "If you mean brothers, no but bros yes." said Chihiro. "Oh, okay, like respect, or something." "Yeah, you could call it that." said Mondo. "No, it's more than that, it's time for the bro explanation time!" said Ishimaru. "Wait, a minute, Ishi, now is not the time, maybe later, when she's better." said Mondo covering Ishimaru's mouth. Ishimaru nodded, and Mondo took his hand off of him. Then my tummy started growling. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry." "That's okay kid, it was almost time for dinner, anyhow." said Mondo. "Oh, no, I needed to go cook dinner right away, good-bye everyone." said Ishimaru running out of the room. "Who is he cooking for?" "Oh, for Leon, they stay in the same house together." said Chihiro. "Oh, okay, also I guess I better get something to eat." As soon as I got up, I tripped and Mondo caught me. "Careful kid, you'll still not better." said Mondo. "Plus, you'll be staying here with us." said Chihiro. "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot, I'm sorry." "No, need to apologized, kid." said Mondo.

"Hey, Chihiro what's for dinner?" "Oh, I was actually going to order pizza today, it's takeout day for us." said Chihiro. "Oh, I like pizza, my favorite is cheese." "Oh, well, it's a good then I already order it, and it does have cheese." said Chihiro. "And meat lovers?" asked Mondo. "You know I always order your's first." said Chihiro. Then they started blushing, "Um, guys if you're going to kiss, maybe tell me, so I don't be in your business." "Yes, I'm sorry, we get that way sometimes." said Chihiro. "Hey, I'm going to go ahead and pick up the pizza, okay?" said Mondo. "Alright, please be careful out there." "You know I will." said Mondo giving Chihiro a kiss.  _Damn those two make a good couple._ Chihiro then came back. "Do you feel like taking a tour around the house, until Mondo gets back?" asked Chihiro. I nodded and got up, feeling better, and followed Chihiro.

We left out of the guest room, and went to the living room. Their living room wasn't that bad, they had a sofa, a flat-screen tv, and a couple of gaming system. "You guys have a lot of games." "Yeah, Mondo likes a lot of driving games, but we do have a few shooting games." said Chihiro. "Did you guys pay for this?" "Oh, no, us being a level, allows us to get things for free." said Chihiro. We then went into the kitchen, was an average kitchen with a table and fridge, and other kitchen stuff. "So, was is tomorrow for you guys in cooking?" "Oh, it will be Mondo's night." said Chihiro. "Is he a good cook?" "He's average, but he's learning." said Chihiro smiling. We then we into the hallway. Chihiro pointed out that the guest room was next to his room, and across from room was Mondo's, and the bathroom was next to his. Then we went outside, I was surprise that it was sunset already. "Wow, I didn't know I was pass out for that long." "You was only pass out for a few hours, that's all." said Chihiro.

Soon, a sound of a motorcycle was coming in. "Oh, Mondo's back, let's go eat." said Chihiro. Mondo came in with the pizza. "All right, so the pizza split 3 ways, meat for me, pepperoni for Chihiro, and cheese for Sinemo." said Mondo. "Just like I ordered, I'll go get the pizza cutter." said Chihiro going into the kitchen. Me and Mondo both went into the kitchen as well. Mondo set the pizza on the table, and then Chihiro went to cut it up. "Mmmm, it smell so good." "Yeah, the pizza place we got it from is one of the best." said Mondo. "Pizza's ready!" said Chihiro. Mondo took off his coat, and then we sat down and started eating. "Ummm, this pizza is so good!" "I'm glad you like it." said Chihiro. "So, how you like our place?" asked Mondo. "Oh, it's nice, I didn't know you like playing video games." "Yeah, only a little just to relax me, after being with the gang." said Mondo. "Oh, yeah, do you have to be with the gang tonight?" asked Chihiro. "I do, but I'll take a night off since we have a guest here." said Mondo. "Oh, you don't really have to, Mondo." "I do cause, I don't won't to hear anybody's mouth about me not caring, cause I care." said Mondo taking a bite of his pizza. "Oh, he's just mad about what happen earlier, there's no need to worry about anything." said Chihiro. "Okay." After we got done eating, Chihiro stayed in the kitchen to clean up, while me and Mondo went to the living room. "So, what you wanted watch?" asked Mondo. "Umm, it doesn't matter." He turned it to an action film. Chihiro then came in and sat in between me and Mondo.

Somehow it still felt awkward to me, at my house, I usually start making a new doll, or fixing an old one. But, I'm here at 2 of the levels's home, sitting with them watching tv. "They know they can go fucking faster than that, my bike is faster than that!" said Mondo. "I do hate how some of these movies are, they could be so much better." said Chihiro. "Yeah, I know sometimes, right?" After a hour went by, the movie was over. I looked over and saw Chihiro and Mondo both sleeping.  _They looked so cute, Chihiro sleeping on Mondo, and Mondo got's his arm around Chihiro. Awww, so cute!!!_ Mondo then woke and saw me blushing at him and Chihiro. "Hey, kid, you're alright?" asked Mondo. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, you two looked cute just now." Mondo then got up and picked up Chihiro. "Come on, kid." said Mondo. I nodded and went with him. He motioned me to stay in hall until he put Chihiro to bed.  _I wonder how long this being happening._  Mondo then came out of Chihiro's room and close the door.

"Alright, kid, it's time for you to go to bed." said Mondo. "I'm not a little kid, I don't have to go to bed right away, I can go when I feel like it." "Alright, then I guess we're going to do this the hard way." said Mondo. "You're not going to bed either, you're probably going out to your gang." "So, what if I fucking am?" said Mondo. We were both looking face to face at each other. Then there was another knock at the door. Mondo went to go and over the door. It was Sakura and Aoi with my stuff. "Thank you so much, you two, I glad to have my stuff!" "You're very welcome, Sinemo-chan." said Sakura. "You should do live up to your title as being a doll maker, you should do have a lot of dolls." said Aoi. "Oh, I hope it wasn't too much, for you." "Oh, no, me and Sakura are both strong, also where's Chihiro?" asked Aoi. "He's asleep." said Mondo. "Oh, I wanted to say goodnight to him, oh well." said Aoi. "Aoi, we must be going now, it's getting dark." said Sakura. Aoi nodded and said "Alright, goodnight you guys, see you in the morning." Then they both left.

"Alright let's take your stuff to the guest room." said Mondo picking up some of the boxes. We took my stuff to the guest room. As soon as we got everything together, Mondo told me to meet him outside in the garage. I then went to the garage where Mondo was messing with his bike. "I see that you got everything together, here." said Mondo throwing me a helmet. "What's this for?" "You're going for a ride with me." said Mondo. I put on the helmet and got on the bike in front of Mondo. "Umm, hey I only let Chihiro get in the front, you get in the back." said Mondo. I nodded and got behind Mondo on the bike. "So, where we're going?" "Oh, it's a surprise." said Mondo smiling. He started up and the bike, and we left the house. I looked around and saw a lot of houses. "Is this the neighborhood, everyone stays in?" "You got that right, kid." said Mondo. We then left out of the neighborhood and came at the school. "Wow, you guys are really close to the school." "Yeah, it's part of the rule thing." said Mondo. We then went past the school into the city. "So, are we going to meet your gang?" "Nope, we going to the park." said Mondo.  _The park, I wonder why?_ We finally arrived at the park. I took my helmet off, and put it on the bike's seat, and followed Mondo. We went up to a hill and saw Togami, Kirigirl, and Celes. "Hey, why are you guys here?" "To see how you are doing darling." said Celes. "I feeling fine." "That's good and being at Mondo's is okay with you?" asked Togami. "Oh, yes, it's okay for me." "We are here to figure out what happen to you back there." said Kirigirl. "To be honest, I'm not sure what happen either." "So, let's go back to the school, and figure it out then." said Kirigirl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is next. "The flashback doll"   
> Sinemo is one lucky person to stay with Chihiro and Mondo (surprise that nothing went wrong there) Also she is one tough person against Mondo. (her height is 5'0", so she's standing on her toes to reach Mondo's height)   
> Both Chihiro and Mondo have a playstation 3, and 4, Xbox 360, Wii, and Wii U. (And the only games they have are shooting and racing)  
> To explain who lives together:  
> Mondo and Chihiro (and now Sinemo), Togami and Naegi, Leon and Ishimaru, Hagakure and Yamada, Celes and Junko, Maizono and Kirigirl, Sakura and Aoi, Mukuro and Touko.   
> Favorite line: "It's bro explanation time!!!" (Seriously don't get Ishimaru started on that, it will last for 2 hours)


	4. Flashback Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is a flashback chapter of seeing how the levels acted during Sinemo being passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

There she was, passed out on the ground, Sinemo Lagoth, the new super high school level of being a dollmaker. Naegi ran up to her, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Sinemo, wake up, please wake up!" said Naegi. "She's unconscious right now, Naegi." said Mukuro. Junko was just laughing all over the place. "Why are you laughing at a time like this?" said Aoi. "Oh, I can't help it, she showed a bit of despair just now." said Junko. "I'm surprised by how quick the despair took on her, I was hoping at least a few weeks later." said Kirigirl. "We need to take her to the nurse." said Maizono. "No, we can't remember?" said Kirigirl. "Oh, yeah, the rules." said Maizono. "What if she's stays with one of us, until she feels better?" asked Leon. "Yeah, someone could do that, but who?" asked Hagakure. "She can stay with me." said Yamada. "No, Yamada cause you're probably going to do something perverted to her." said Naegi. "She's not staying with us, cause you're in trouble anyhow." said Togami. "At least I try, what about you Touko?" asked Naegi. "No...I can't there's no telling what Syo might do to her." said Touko.

"What about my place?" asked Chihiro. "Wait a minute, Chihiro, I don't know if she should be with you guys." said Naegi. "What's wrong with my place?" asked Chihiro. "One, can 2 guys take care of a girl?, if that being a boy with computers and a boy that's a dangerous gang leader." said Junko. "There's nothing wrong with us, we can too take care of Sinemo! Back me up Mondo!" said Chihiro. "Whoa, wait a mintue, one, Naegi, shut the fuck up. Two, Junko shut the fuck up. And three, Chihiro, did you really think that we can keep her?" said Mondo. "Yeah, I'm smart, and you're tough, that's a good combo, right there!" said Chihiro. "Then, that does it, Sinemo will stay at Chihiro's and Mondo's tonight." said Ishimaru. "Wait, I didn't even give an answer yet!" said Mondo. "The decision been made, already." said Togami. Mondo put his head down, while Chihiro cheered.

Outside the school, Mondo and Chihiro took Sinemo with them to their place. But, they met with a problem when they got to Mondo's bike. "So, how are we going to do this?" asked Mondo. "You can keep her in your lap, and I'll sit behind you." said Chihiro. So, they went out of the school, and into the neighborhood. They soon got to their house. Mondo pick up Sinemo and him and Chihiro put her in the guest room. Then they went into the living room and got on the couch.

"So, we'll just have to wait until she get's up." said Chihiro. Mondo didn't even looked at Chihiro or heard what he said. "Are you mad at me?" asked Chihiro. "No, I'm never mad at you, I'm mad at everyone else." said Mondo. "I...just wanted to show everyone that I can do something, besides computers." said Chihiro. "I understand, but still this is a girl, a girl that we just met today." said Mondo. "I know, but we have seen her before, but never got to know her." said Chihiro. "That's true, but she's a dollmaker, what's so special about that?" asked Mondo. "I don't know, but she's special just like me and you." said Chihiro. "Yeah, but the despair in her" said Mondo. "It's high, indeed it's probably close to your's and Junko level." said Chihiro. Then the phone rang. Chihiro picked up his cell phone, and put it on speakerphone.

"Hello?" asked Chihiro. "Hey, it's Togami, I was wondering how Sinemo is." "She's alright, we got her in the guest room." said Mondo. "Good, now to discuss what happen to her." said Togami. "It seem to be despair, but at a high level." said Chihiro. "Yeah, me and Chihiro think that she's at least where me and Junko are at." said Mondo. "That's pretty high, but we need to see that for ourselves." said Togami. "So, we need to take her to the school, when she gets better." said Chihiro. "Chihiro, you won't be going." said Togami. "Why?" asked Chihiro. "Cause if her level is that high, it's best if we get the most powerful levels to be with her." said Togami. "So, who's coming?" asked Mondo. "As you know, there only 5 of us, me, you, Junko, Kirigirl, and Celes." said Togami. "Shouldn't you guys get Mukuro or Syo, just in case?" asked Chihiro. "No, I'm certain that us 5 are good enough, now Mondo around 11, bring her to the park, and all of us will meet up and go the school." said Togami. "Alright, then." said Mondo. "Okay, that is all, goodbye." said Togami hanging up.

"I hope everything will be okay." said Chihiro. "It will, don't worry." said Mondo. "I guess we can play some video games until Sinemo wakes up." said Chihiro. "Or, we can play some physical games, until she wakes up." said Mondo getting closer to Chihiro. "You are being very risky today, baby." said Chihiro. "I just wanted to finish what we started in the elevator earlier, baby." said Mondo. They started blushing and soon started kissing. After a few hours, Sinemo finally woke up in the guest room. "Hello?" "Oh, Sinemo's awake, I'll go see if she's better." said Chihiro putting his shirt back on. "Oh, well, I'll go get her stuff." said Mondo putting his shirt and jacket on. "Okay, we'll finish tomorrow." said Chihiro. "That's good to me." said Mondo giving Chihiro a kiss. Mondo left, and Chihiro went to the guest room, where Sinemo made eye contract with, after her being knock out. End of flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is next: Despair Doll 
> 
> Chihiro and Mondo, what can you do about them? Chihiro is so confident when trying to prove a point, and uses Mondo as a backup (when necessary). While, Mondo just wants to be heard, without being screwed by the cute guy. Also, they totally did it on the couch. (Chihiro's more on the hope side than despair)
> 
> Notes: The reason the levels can't see a nurse will be explain later on in the story. Why these 5? Oh, well Junko and Celes are despair, Mondo and Togami accidentally got into despair. And Kirigirl is in between hope and despair. 
> 
> Favorite lines: "There's nothing wrong with us, we can too take care of Sinemo! Back me up Mondo!" (Chihiro is so confident in himself, today)   
> "Whoa, wait a mintue, one, Naegi, shut the fuck up. Two, Junko shut the fuck up. And three, Chihiro, did you really think that we can keep her?" (Mondo is the most direct person, ever)


	5. Despair Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo is traveling with 4 of the levels going to the school to figure out my problem. She wasn't sure why at night, and plus it was late already. She just hope that she can figure out herself, and maybe figure out what's up with some of these rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Me, Mondo, Kirigirl, Celes, and Togami made it to the school. Usually, the school will be closed this late, but being a level will allow you access in. "Um, hey, after this can you guys tell me, about what free things I can have as a level?" "Oh, darling, it's a lot of things, that you know, and things that will surprise you for being a level." said Celes. "Oh, wow, and also where are we going?" "We're going to the garden area." said Togami. "Are you mad at me, for hiding Naegi?" "No, cause you didn't know, but if it happens again, you'll be the one in trouble." said Togami. "Okay..."  _Damn he's sexy when he's angry._

We finally made it to the garden. "The garden looked so nice, during night." "There's no time, come on." said Kirigirl. They put me in the center of the area, where the moonlight closing in on me. "Where's Junko?" asked Kirigirl. "Oh, she's coming, she wanted to make sure that she look ready." said Celes. "She's know that this is important, tell her to come on." said Togami. "Is anyone else, coming?" "No, it's just us, and Junko." said Mondo. "Ladies and Gentleman, Junko Enoshima is in the house!!!" "What the fuck, too you so long?" asked Mondo. "I was getting myself ready, I have a right." said Junko. "Junko, you was suppose to been here, not a few mintues late." said Togami. "Sorry, I'm here now ain't I?" said Junko. "Let's not deal with any issues, we're all here now, so now let's get to the main problem." said Kirigirl. "The main problem is me, right?" "Right, darling we need to figure out what overcame you back there." said Celes. "To be honest, I don't know." "Oh, I know, and that is despair." said Junko.

"Despair?" "Yes, despair, what I'm been talking about since you got in." said Junko. "I still don't understand what despair is?" "Then, allow me to tell you, Sinemo." said Junko. Junko then turn into a smart but sexy teacher look, with glasses and a clipboard. "Ummm...." "Don't ask, Junko here has multiple personalities." said Kirigirl. "Okay, but how many?" "Oh, there's the smart-ass (aka teacher), serious (aka thinker), chibi (aka cutie), rocker (aka hardass), sadness (aka depression), queen (aka royal british bitch), monokuma (aka killer bear), and also horny (aka super sexy hot)." said Mondo. "In, other words, there are 8 of them, including Junko herself." said Celes. "Now, that you know that, now we can talk about despair." said Junko. I nodded being ready to hear about this.

"Despair is the opposite of hope, it is the complete loss of hope as well. It is the pain, and the sorrow inside you. said Junko. "So, what I felt was pain that cause me to black out." "Indeed, but it was also the sorrow of seeing everyone with someone, and you being all alone, quite despair now, isn't it." said Junko. "I guess I was jealous, I only had my dolls with me, but now I have you guys." "Correct, and you don't feel despair anymore." said Junko going back to herself. "Instead, you feel hope." said Celes. "Hope?" "Hope is something that you wanted, believe, trust or even desired to happen to you." said Kirigirl. "So, with rule 2, and 5, you guys say that I have both inside of me, but I need to control both." "Yes, you do, we all have to." said Togami. "You guys have it too?" "Yes, don't you remember what I said earlier." said Kirigirl. "Oh, yes, saying that you guys are powerful kids, but you still need rules to maintain that power." "Correct, and your skill level is very high." said Kirigirl. "Skill level?" "Yes, there are 2 skill levels, hope and despair, you are in the despair section, unless something changes." said Togami. "Your level is right there where me, and Junko are at." said Mondo. "Is that good?" "Of course, it is, us 5 here are the most powerful skillful ones in despair." said Junko. "I'm an exception cause of how I am." said Kirigirl. "I still don't get it." "You will see in a mintue." said Togami pointing up.

I looked up and saw the moonlight getting close to me. "Are you guys werewolves?" "Fuck no, but I wish I could fight one." said Mondo. "I wish I could be one." said Junko. "Let's just get started." said Togami. All of them got around me, like a circle. The moonlight soon was on me, and I started feeling weird. "What's happening?" "Oh, darling just let it happen, don't worry it will be all over soon." said Celes. Then everything went black again. I woke up and saw 2 shadows by the pond.

"Hello, is anybody there?" "Oh, look who's here, finally, hello Sinemo." I got up and saw a dude and a girl. I got closer, and saw that it was Mondo and Junko. "Where's everyone else?" "Everyone's in different areas observing you." said Mondo. "Do you feel different, cause you should do look different." said Junko. "Wait a mintue, what?" I went to the pond and saw that one of my eyes were gone, and my body looked like that it was stitched like a doll. "Oh my gosh, what happen to me???" "It's just your despair form that's all, now stop panicking." said Mondo. "You don't know it didn't happen to you!" "First, of all this is the 1st time I see someone turn into a doll, okay, but I'm keeping my cool about." said Mondo. "You know you want to fucking laugh about this, oh this brings back memories of me and you." said Junko. "Is this like a power?" "Yeah, we all got a good and a bad power." said Mondo. "Hope is good and Despair is bad." "No, don't say it like that, despair is good!" said Junko. "So, is the doll part, hope or despair?" "It's hope, cause you probably always wanted to be a doll." said Junko. "Then what is the despair part?" "Maybe it's making dolls?" said Mondo. "Idiot, she's a dollmaker, she makes dolls." said Junko. "Oh, well I'm fucking sorry, I don't know that much about dolls okay?" said Mondo. "Oh, I guess we just have to figure this out the hard way then?" said Junko. "Fine, fucking fine, then." said Mondo. Soon, both of them were yelling and arguing at each other.

"As usual nobody's paying attention to me, I guess I better do something about it." I started feeling weird again, and started glowing, then everything got black again. I woke up and went to the pond and saw that I was back to normal.  _Yay, I'm back from being a doll, but where is Mondo and Junko?_  I looked everywhere, and saw something that look like Junko's pigtails in a bush.  _Maybe, they're hiding from me, and plan on doing a surprise attack on me, but they don't know, that I'll be the one surprising them._ So, I'll jump on the bush, and there was no one there. "Wait, I just saw Junko's hair here, so where is she?" I opened up the bush, and saw that it was dolls. But, when I picked them up, they looked like Mondo and Junko.  _Oh, shit, I just turn Mondo and Junko into dolls!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is next: Why Doll?  
> Poor Sinemo, what is she going to do? She just learn a new power, and end of doing something wrong. Sweating a little...   
> Notes: Kirigirl's an exception, cause of her powers (I'm not going to tell)   
> Junko is Junko for being Junko. (that is all that needs to be said about Junko)  
> I will give 1 hint of the next chapter: The lovely duo of Mondo and Junko. (Start your guessing)   
> Favorite lines: Mondo describing Junko's personalities. All the parentheses or () is what Mondo thinks about Junko's personalities.   
> "Damn he's sexy when he's angry" Sinemo needs to seriously stop with Togami. But she can't help it, he's fine. Togami is really serious about Naegi. (that his man, his servant, and his bitch)
> 
> So, far I'm actually at chapter 6 with this, but I'm going to stop (for now) so that I can do a profile sheet. Like who's hope and who's despair, and of course powers (good and evil).


	6. Why Doll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a look into the mind of 2 people, Mondo and Junko. And learned a bit about them, before their transformation. Also, to figure out the plan involving Sinemo, made by the others. Let's start with the part of taking Sinemo to the school, with Mondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Let's take a look into the mind of 2 people, Mondo and Junko. And learned a bit about them, before their transformation. Also, to figure out the plan involving Sinemo, made by the others. Let's start with the part of taking Sinemo to the school, with Mondo.

"Chihiro looks so cute when he's sleeping." said Mondo. Mondo had just put Chihiro in his bed, so that he can go ahead and do Togami's plan. But, first he decided why not see how tough this girl is with her words.  _I"ll do a simple argument that me and Chihiro get into sometimes._ Mondo left the room and saw Sinemo. "Hey, Sinemo go to bed." "Um, I'm not a little kid, I will go when I want to." said Sinemo.  _Okay, so she has a smart mouth, like a certain bitch I know. Time to turn it up then._ "Okay, then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way then." "I guess we do." said Sinemo. Both of them were now in each other's face making eye contract.  _Yep, she just like me and that bitch, I see what Togami meant now._

Then, there was a knock, it was Aoi and Sakura with Sinemo's stuff. "Hi, you two, where's Chihiro?" asked Aoi. "Chihiro's sleep." "Oh, I really wanted to see him, oh well." said Aoi. Then Aoi and Sakura left cause it was getting dark. "Let me help you with your stuff." "Okay, thanks Mondo." said Sinemo. So, Sinemo and Mondo put her stuff into the guest room.  _Damn, this girl got a lot of dolls, I wonder if she's going to make one of each of us._  "I'm sorry if this is a lot." said Sinemo. "Oh, no, um you know what when you get done, come meet me outside." "Oh, okay." said Sinemo. So, I went outside to my bike. "Look at you, looking a bit dirty, maybe I should clean you up a bit, before we take off." So, while Sinemo dealt with her stuff, Mondo clean his bike.

Sinemo finally got done, and went outside where Mondo was at with his bike. "Hey, so you done with your stuff?" "Yep, so what did you wanted?" asked Sinemo. "Here, you're going with me." I said throwing her a helmet. "Where are we going?" asked Sinemo. "It's a surprise." So, she got in the front, but I told her to get in the back, cause only Chihiro gets in the front. I then got the bike started, and we left the house. We passed through the neighborhood, the school, and went into the city. "Are we going to meet your gang?" asked Sinemo. "Nope, we're going to the park."  _Maybe one day, kid, maybe one day._ Mondo and Sinemo arrived at the park where Togami, Kirigirl, and Celes were at. So, Sinemo starts asking a lot of questions to the guys.

_Where the heck is Junko, I better text her._ Mondo then got out his phone and started texting Junko.  _Where are you, you know you're suppose to be fucking here!_ After he got done, Kirigirl wanted everyone to go ahead and go to the school.  _I guess it's almost time for the plan._  So, everyone went inside the school, into the garden area. Togami told Sinemo to stay in the center, until the moonlight got to her. She started asking questions again, and I decided to check my phone, no text back from Junko. "I see you try to get an answer from her." said Kirigirl. "Yeah, but she's didn't answer." "Does anyone know where Junko is?" asked Kirigirl. "Junko's suppose to be here, is anyone else coming?" asked Sinemo. "No, it's just us five." said Togami. "Oh, she must be still getting ready, you know how she is." said Celes. "I don't care, she know that this is very important." said Togami. Then, Junko came in.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman, Junko Enoshima is in the house!!!"  _Oh, I love making an appearance._  "What the fuck too you so long?" asked Mondo. "Oh, you know, I had to make sure that I looked right for tonight." "So, now that you're right darling, we can now deal with the issue here." said Celes.  _Oh, yes, Sinemo the doll, oh what despair is coming your way?_ "I'll still don't know what despair is?" said Sinemo.  _Oh, my gosh, this doll doesn't know, it's despair teaching time!!!_  "Don't worry, Junko's here to tell you what despair is." I allow teacher (aka smart-ass) to take over and explain despair to Sinemo. Sinemo had a confused look on her face. So, then Mondo had to explain my personalities.  _Him, and his nicknames of my personalities, his just jealous._ After Mondo got done talking, I begin telling Sinemo about despair. "Sinemo, despair is the opposite of hope, it is the pain and sorrow of the human body." After telling her, I switched back to myself. "Oh, so I guess I was jealous then, I'm sorry." said Sinemo. "Oh, no need to be sorry, your jealously cause you despair." Then Kirigirl had to explain to her about hope.  _I don't give a damn about hope, at all._ She then told Sinemo that her level was very high. I found out that it was near me and Mondo.  _Oh, that means not only she has despair, but chaos as well._

Soon, moonlight was coming in, and Togami told us to get in position.  _Showtime!!!_ The moonlight got on Sinemo, and she started glowing, soon she released a huge amount of energy that push all of us away. "Junko, Mondo, I want you to try to comfort her, me, Kirigirl, and Celes, will try to make sure that everything okay." said Togami. "You'll just going to make Celes, and Kirigirl do the work, while you observe us." "Plus, why me and fucking Junko?" "Cause, you 2 are the highest in the despair level." said Kirigirl. "Now, go, she's waking up, go and do your job." said Celes.

So, all of them left, leaving Junko and Mondo alone with Sinemo. They went over to body, until she woke up. "At least, she transform." Mondo didn't look at Junko. "What's wrong, big guy?" "Why didn't you answer my text?" "Cause I was doing my makeup, anywho how was it?" "How was what?" "Her being at your house." "It was okay, but none of your business." "Oh, I tell you how I am, but you don't won't to tell me your's?" "Junko, you only tell me cause you feel like it, and I don't even pay attention half of the time." "Oh, well Mr. Chaos, I want to cause we share a bond that nobody can break." "Oh, well Mrs. Despair, I think that this bond came out of fucking nowhere." Then, they started laughing.

Then Sinemo woke up. "Hello, doll." "Where's everyone at?" asked Sinemo. "Watching you." "Do you feel alright, cause you should do look different." Junko and Mondo started laughing again when Sinemo went to look at herself in the pond. Sinemo then started screaming. "Why am I, a doll???" asked Sinemo. "Cause you probably wanted to be one?" asked Mondo. "It's just the hope form, that's all." said Junko. "Then what is the despair form?" asked Sinemo. "Maybe making dolls?" asked Mondo."Idiot, she already makes dolls, she's a doll-maker." said Junko. "I'm fucking sorry, that I don't know that much about dolls!" said Mondo. "Why didn't you ask, she's staying with you, you could had learn something!" said Junko. "I didn't know I was suppose to ask, bitch!" said Mondo. "Oh, I guess we're doing this the hard way, then."  said Junko. "I guess we are, bitch." said Mondo. While, Junko and Mondo were arguing, neither of them were paying attention to Sinemo. Soon, Sinemo started glowing, and Junko and Mondo stop arguing. "What the fuck?" asked Mondo. "Oh, shit." said Junko. They soon started glowing, and then turned into dolls. Sinemo then found them, in a bush, and started screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 is next: What the fuck doll?   
> We learn today that 2 people can hate each as rivals, and still get along as friends, but we still don't know the whole story. (I'm talking about Junko and Mondo's past)  
> Notes: There is something interesting about Junko and Mondo. They do hate each other, but they also joke around with each other as well. Ah, the relationship between these two will surprise you.   
> Favorite lines:"Oh, well Mr. Chaos, I want to cause we share a bond that nobody can break." "Oh, well Mrs. Despair, I think that this bond came out of fucking nowhere." (Oh, what bond that these 2 share are a mystery.)


	7. What the fuck Doll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo Lagoth, is the 17th level of being a doll-maker. She went with 5 of the levels to figure out her problem from earlier. After kind of understanding despair, and hope, Sinemo realize that being a level means control over yourself. She now knows that now that she accidentally turn Junko and Mondo into dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)  
> 

_Oh, my gosh, I turn them into dolls._  Sinemo pick up both Junko and Mondo and put them on her lap. "At least I make a good doll copy of you guys." "A good copy, right you bitch." "Who said that?" "Oh, the poor doll can't hear you, jackass." I looked down and saw 2 faces, one smiling, and other mad. "You guys can talk?" I then got doll slap by Mondo, and I let them go. "What was that for?" "For you, being stupid, now turn us back." said Mondo. "I don't even know how I did this." "Mondo, she just use her despair on us, for not paying her any attention, this what we get." said Junko. "So, this is my despair form?" "Actually, part of it, yes." said Junko. "So, I have the power to turn people into dolls."  _I have contain some dangerous shit here, folks._

"Where's Togami, I know that he's nearby." said Mondo. "Togami?" Togami then came down from the garden's tower. "I see that you learn about your powers." said Togami. "Togami, do you know how to turn them back?" "No, only you, we all have different powers, and we all have to learn to deal with them." said Togami. "Togami, don't I look cute, as a doll?" asked Junko. "I don't really care Junko, but it is funny, seeing Sinemo put you 2 in your place." said Togami. "If I wasn't in this form, I'll kick your ass." said Mondo. Togami then pick up the kicking doll. "Interesting." said Togami. "Dude, put me down." said Mondo. "What's wrong?" "Oh, he's just looking at your skill level." said Junko. "Indeed, you are close to them, but also nearby my level as well." said Togami. "What but you're the leader, I can't be that strong!" "I too, have my own share of despair." said Togami.  _He stare means that he's serious, I wonder what he's despair form is._ "Now, focus." said Togami. "Why?" Togami went to pick up Junko as well, and then he put them both in my hands. "I need you, to try to turn them back." said Togami. "Okay." So, I close my eyes, and focus on turning Junko and Mondo back to normal. I then started glowing again, and open my eyes. They were back to normal.

"Oh, I wanted to be a doll, a little bit longer." said Junko. "Thank you, kid, for turning me back." said Mondo. "I did it." "Yes, you did by focusing on the problem, but you still need to learn about control." said Togami. Then, Kirigirl, and Celes came in. "So, did everything go well?" asked Celes. "The barriers are up, if we're going to continue with her." said Kirigirl. "Oh, Celes, you miss it, I was a cute doll!" said Junko. "A doll?" asked Celes. "Yeah, Sinemo here accidentally turn me and Junko into dolls." said Mondo. "I see that she was also able to turn you back, that's good." said Kirigirl. "But, she needs to work on her control, she was able to go into her hope and despair form." said Togami. "Mmmm, both forms, eh?" asked Celes. "My hope form was being a doll, while my despair form let me turn others into dolls." "There's more to it, darling." said Celes. "Huh?" "We'll explain it on tomorrow." said Togami. "Remember to keep hope and despair in you." said Junko. "That's it for tonight, remember Sinemo, to keep control of yourself." said Kirigirl.

We left out of the school, I wave good-bye to the others, and walk with Mondo. We drove away from the school to go home.  _I wonder if I can control this power._ We finally got home. "I'm sorry for turning you into a doll, I didn't mean it." "It's okay, kid, I just lost my temper with Junko, and wasn't watching you." said Mondo. "Do you and Junko hate each other?" "I put Junko as a rival, cause both me and her are equally strong." said Mondo. "Physical? I thought that would be Sakura." "No, I meant in despair." said Mondo. "So, everyone has one?" Mondo nodded. "What's your's and Chihiro's?" "Oh, you don't need to know mine's, but you can ask Chihiro tomorrow about his." said Mondo. "Is your's as dangerous as Togami?" "It's close to it." said Mondo.  _I wonder if they have a chart on how powerful everyone is._ "Come on, it's late, time to go to bed." said Mondo. "Alright, goodnight, Mondo." "Night." He went into his room, and I went into mine's. I got into bed and started thinking.  _What am I? What are the levels, I thought they were special kids by being good at something, but I realize that they were special due to having powers. Was they cursed, was it a spell? For what I know, Naegi was the last one to become a level, before me. But, even though I still don't see anybody being in despair. But, I do wonder what they hope._ I then went to sleep. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 is next: Pet Doll  
> Sinemo's hope and despair form is a power called dollification. But, like Celes said there's more to it. Which means that Sinemo has another power besides that, and that the dollification is probably either hope or despair. (But, don't worry I'm still working on the hope/despair powers profile sheet)  
> Anywho, yeah Togami is more dangerous than Junko, just because of his powers. (What fear does a rich boy bring, you don't want to know)  
> Favorite line: I have contain some dangerous shit here, folks. (4th wall break in approved by everyone that can break the 4th wall)


	8. Pet Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo learned that the leader of the levels, was Byakuya Togami, and the last newcomer being Makoto Naegi. Even though, he is the leader he still has to deal with himself. While, the other tries his best to keep hope in them. Hope and Despair, a strong bond between the 2. Let's go into the mind of the leader and the issue of Sinemo in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

After Sinemo, was taken home by Mondo and Chihiro, Togami went back to confront the group. "Levels, I know that we just witness something in that girl just now." "That chick, just went crazy!" said Leon. "But, not bitch crazy, that's for sure." said Celes. "So, you think that she's going to be okay?" asked Maizono. "Yes, she only passed out that's all." said Kirigirl. "So, is it what we think it is?" asked Hagakure. I nodded. "She has a strong amount of despair in her." Then Junko started getting all horny. I ignored her as usual. "But, she also has some hope in her as well." "That's good." said Aoi. "So, we will train her on tomorrow." said Ishimaru. "Agreed, but allow her to recover first." Ishimaru nodded. "So, this meeting is over." said Mukuro.

Everyone then went on their way to go home. Naegi, and Touko followed me. "Why are you following me?" "Oh, I thought that...maybe you needed...the attention." said Touko. "No, I have Naegi, but I need to punish him anyhow." "Oh, yes, I almost forget, I'm sorry Togami-sama." said Touko. "Touko, let's go home." said Mukuro. Touko nodded and went with Mukuro.

I was alone with Naegi, and he was a frighted puppy. "So, we better get going." said Naegi. "Get my stuff, and come to the limo." I went to the garden's pond to look at myself. _I wonder if she's close to me._ "Togami, the limo's ready." said Naegi. "Coming." Togami and Naegi rode the limo to their house, where Naegi took all of his and Togami's bags into the house. "I guess it's time for us, to do our work." said Naegi. "No, did you forget, you're on punishment." "But, I didn't mean to, I just wanted some exercise." said Naegi. "Exercise, my ass, you wanted to get out of work." "No, really, I just wanted to be stronger so I can meet your every demand. " said Naegi. _Naegi's always getting on my nerve, I need to figure out why I allow him to stay with me._ "I got Sinemo for you." said Naegi. "But, you got her too early, we were suppose to get her later on, but no you had to run into her, after I said not to be near her." Naegi saw the fear in Togami's eyes, he knew that the leader was already tired for today, so he thought of a plan.

"Hey, maybe I can give you a massage, loosen up a bit." said Naegi. "Or, maybe you can put on the collar?" "Oh, no, not the collar, anything but that!" said Naegi. Naegi then started running from me. _Doesn't he know that I'm one of the fastest and smartest levels._ Their house looked like a mansion in the inside, but not on the outside. I then heard some barking. I went to the doghouse, and got jump by me and Naegi's dog. "Komaeda, get off of me." The human dog, got off of him and smiled. "Hello, master, it's great to see you, again." said Komaeda.

"Komaeda, have you see Naegi?" "Yes, he's hiding in the master bedroom." said Komaeda. I gave him a treat, and went to the bedroom. I didn't see Naegi, so I decided to lay down on the bed. Then, I was sneak attack by Naegi. He started rubbing on my shoulders. "What are you...doing?" "Just relax, you're very tense." said Naegi. _Why does he know how to make me feel better?_ Naegi then took off my jacket and bought in some tea. "Do you want me to bring in your work?" asked Naegi. "Yes, and thank you, you are forgiven." The look on his eyes were happiness. He went and bought back my bag. "So, what are you going to do about Sinemo?" asked Naegi. "I'm going to have to test her control, Naegi check the calendar." "The calendar shows that there is a full moon tonight." said Naegi. Then, Komaeda came in, and got on the bed. "Why did you tell him, I guess you just wanted some fun." said Naegi playing with Komaeda. _I need to give him back to Junko, but he somehow has a thing for Naegi._ I look at Naegi and Komaeda playing. "I need some alone time, go play somewhere else." "Okay, sorry Togami, come on, Komaeda." said Naegi. "Of course, Naegi." said Komaeda. They both left the room, and I went into the study room to think.

_Sinemo Lagoth, you should are one special doll._ I began getting some papers and photos of Sinemo, that I got from Kirigirl. Each of the photos show Sinemo begin with us, in the past. _The Danganronpa past._ I then, decided to call Mondo, Celes, Junko, and Kirigirl. I talked to Kirigirl first. "Hey, Kirigirl, I need you to come to the school tonight." "You want to figure her out?" asked Kirigirl. "Yeah, I want to go ahead and go with the plan." "Alright, then." said Kirigirl hanging up. Next, I called Celes. "This is the lovely house of Miss Celes and Junko, who do you want to talk to?" said Yamada. "Yamada, who's available?" "Oh, leader Togami, Miss Celes is, I'll give the phone to her." said Yamada. "Hello, Togami, what do you want?" asked Celes. "I want you and Junko, to meet me at the school tonight." "Oh, so we're going with the plan, already?" asked Celes. "Yes, now I want to speak to Junko." Junko then pick up the phone. "Leader, darling what you want?" asked Junko. _She's in british queen mode._ "Junko, I want you and Celes to meet me at the school tonight." "Oh, so the plan is now in motion, you sure are someone that doesn't wait." said Junko. _Thinker/Serious Junko._ "Just be there tonight, and don't be late." "Okey-dokey, bye leader!" said Junko. I hung up on the chibi Junko.

The final call was to Mondo. Chihiro answered the phone, but I also knew that it was on speakerphone, cause Chihiro always talk on the phone with Mondo nearby. "Hey, it's me Togami, I was wondering if Sinemo's okay." "She's alright with got her in the guest room." said Mondo. "Good, we need to discuss what happen to her." "She has despair in her, but it's at a high level." said Chihiro. "Yeah, Chihiro said that her's is where me and Junko are at." said Mondo. "That's pretty high, but we need to see for ourselves." "So, are we going with the plan?" asked Chihiro. "Yes, but me, Celes, Kirigirl, Junko, and Mondo are going to the school tonight to deal with Sinemo." "Why?" asked Chihiro. "Cause we need to highest levels, to deal with her." "Shouldn't you guys bring Syo, or Murkuro with you?" asked Chihiro. "No, I'm certain that we're enough for her. Mondo bring Sinemo to the school, around 11, when she gets better. We will all meet, and test her." "Alright." said Mondo. I hung up on him. _Murkuro would be good on defense, but Junko will get in the way. And I can't stand Syo, so that's a no for her._ I put the papers and photos up and went to Naegi.

"Naegi, I'm hungry." "Dinner's almost done." said Naegi. I then went to the living room to see what's on tv, while Komaeda sat nearby me. _He just wants to be petted._ So, I watch tv, while petting my dog. After dinner, I went ahead to the school. "Naegi, I don't want this place to be a disaster, while I'm gone." "Okay, I'll make sure to keep it clean." said Naegi. Komaeda barked in agreement. I left the house, and went to Kirigirl's house. "You ready?" "Yeah, but the school barriers need to be put up for tonight." said Kirigirl. "Okay, then we meet at the park, until the barriers are up." I texted Celes, Junko, and Mondo to meet at the park. At the park, me and Kirigirl waited at the park. It was silence, until Celes showed up. "Why are you two, always so silent? You could had a conservation, before I can" said Celes. "I don't feel like it." said Kirigirl. "I need to get my thoughts on the plan, first." "So, Junko is still coming." said Celes. Then, Mondo showed up with Sinemo. "Now, that she's here, we can go to the school." said Kirigirl.

During our walk to the school, Sinemo started asking a lot of questions. _She's just like Naegi, in the beginning._ We arrived at the garden area. "Togami, are you still mad at me, for hiding Naegi?" asked Sinemo. "No, but you better not do this again." She then started looking around, and I realized that the moonlight was getting close. Kirigirl told Sinemo to stay in the center, while I just realized that Junko wasn't here yet. "Where's Junko?" asked Kirigirl. "Oh, she's coming, she wanted to make sure that she looked ready." said Celes. "She's know that this is important, tell her to come on." _This bitch, sometimes._ I looked back at Mondo trying to text Junko. He shook his head to a no, and I just got more pissed. Then, Junko finally arrived. Everyone except Celes, and Kirigirl fussed at Junko for being late. Junko somewhat said she was sorry, and started telling Sinemo about despair. Sinemo then begin to understand what happen to her. Kirigirl told her about hope, which allowed me to tell her about skill levels. Soon, moonlight was approaching, and we got into position. The moonlight hit Sinemo, and soon she unleashed a huge amount of energy. Sinemo had transform, and I gave directions. Kirigirl, and Celes went to the top of the building to check the barrier. While, Junko and Mondo stayed nearby Sinemo.

Meanwhile, I was going to stay in the garden's tower to observe Sinemo's behavior. When she woke up, she started panicking. _Just like Naegi._ Junko tried to explain to Sinemo about her form, in her own way. _Junko's sense of humor is terrible as usual._ She then, started asking about her despair form, but it seems that I gave her 2 idiots, cause they're both yelling at each other, instead of watching her. _That's why I'm here, though._ I looked at Sinemo, and begin acting weird, like as if she wanted attention. She then began glowing again, and ended up turning both Junko and Mondo into dolls. I was amazed at this power, not only did she turn them into dolls, she also was able to turn herself back to normal. _She is indeed up to us._

She then realized what she did, and started screaming. _Yep, just like Naegi._ She looked at the dolls, and started examining them, until she got slap by Mondo. _Always the violent one, isn't he._ She begin learning more about her ability, until Mondo started asking for me. _I guess observing time is over._ "There you are." said Mondo. "Don't I look cute as a doll, Togami?" asked Junko. "Togami..." said Sinemo. Sinemo's look showed that she was confused and wasn't sure what to do. "Togami, how to turn them back?" asked Sinemo. "Only you can, this is your power. We all had to learn to control our own power." She nodded in agreement, and picked up Junko and Mondo. She then started glowing, and soon she turn Junko and Mondo back to normal. "Thanks, kid." said Mondo. "Oh, I wanted to be a doll, a little bit longer." said Junko. Then, Celes and Kirigirl came in. The barriers were good to go, from Kirigirl. We realized that Sinemo, still has a long way to go, to learn how to control herself. But, we can teach her, on tomorrow. We all went home, with Celes with Junko, Mondo with Sinemo, and me and Kirigirl. Me and Kirigirl arrived at my house. She wave bye, and I went inside. "Hey, you're back, did everything go well?" asked Naegi. "Yes, better than I expected." "Master, are you going to bed, now?" asked Komaeda. "I'm tired right now, I'll get up early to do my work." "Okay, goodnight, Togami." said Naegi. I went over to Naegi, and gave him a kiss. "Night." I went to bed, and realized that with this plan, maybe we can learn something about ourselves, and Sinemo. _Cause she's the one we'll be looking for._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 is next: Training Doll  
> This chapter is dedicated to the ones that support Naegami. (I love that ship)  
> Anywho, we learned a lot in this chapter, especially about Togami. Guest starting Komaeda. (To be honest, I'm not sure if I'll add another person from the Dangan ronpa 2 cast in this story) 
> 
> Why Komaeda, you ask? I was looking at some of the Dangan ronpa: Another episode pictures, and saw Komaeda as a servant. He looked and acted like a doggy, so I thought that I should make him someone's pet. So, I decided why not Togami and Naegi, but also put that Junko owns him as well. His real owners are Togami (his master), and Junko (his mistress), but Naegi is like a good friend to him that plays with him, and keeps him company.
> 
> Notes: Yes, Touko is still obsess with Togami, even though she's with Mukuro. (but Mukuro understands) Basically what Togami was going to do to Naegi was shock therapy. He was going to use an electric collar, and make Naegi do some embarrassing stuff. But, Naegi came in and saved himself. 
> 
> All the houses look alike, with different colors. But the insides are completely different from each other. (Mondo and Chihiro are average, while Naegi and Togami looks like an mansion.) 
> 
> The Dangan ronpa past, is basically the cause of the levels's hope and despair, and also their powers. But, somehow Sinemo's involved in it, but probably doesn't remember it. 
> 
> Hint: Togami fears Sinemo a little bit, even though she's "the one". He knows that Sinemo is as strong as him, but she doesn't know how much he's been wanting her since his incident. 
> 
> Favorite line: "Excerise, my ass, you just wanted to get out of work." (Oh, Togami, you are so demanding sometimes, that you scare the shit out of Naegi.)


	9. Training Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo gets ready for the day, while learning about some new powers with everyone, until something is unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

It was a new day, I woke up with my stuffed animals in the bed. _I don't just have dolls, I can have stuffed animals as well, folks._ It was 6 in the morning, school starts at 8. I went to the bathroom, but the door was locked. "Hey, who's in the bathroom?" "Oh, Sinemo, I am." said Chihiro, opening the door a little. "Oh, good morning, Chihiro." "Morning, Sinemo can you wake up Mondo for me?" asked Chihiro. I nodded and yawned and went to Mondo's room.

I knock on the door a few times. _No answer._ "MONDO WAKE UP, IT'S TIME TO GET UP!!!" _That should do it._ The door open, and there stood one pissed off dude. Mondo's hair was all messy, he didn't have his regular hairstyle. He opened his eyes and saw me. "Good morning, Mondo." "You better be happy, that you're a girl, and not a bitch." said Mondo. "And what that's suppose to mean?" "That means that I was going to fucking hit you for waking me up." said Mondo. "Chihiro told me to wake you up." "It would be better if he got me, instead of you." said Mondo. "Yes, it would, but you two probably would had got lovey-dovey." "Jealous of my love?" I got silence. "What's wrong, no comeback?" asked Mondo. "No, I'm just trying not to say something I heard yesterday about you." "It better not be what Junko said." said Mondo. "Never mind, then." "Yeah, never mind, my ass." said Mondo walking into the kitchen.

"You going to make some breakfast?" "No, just getting some cereal." said Mondo. I went to the living room to turn on the tv. "Hey, check the weather, Sinemo." said Mondo. I turn it to the weather, they said it's going to be sunny, with no rain, and tonight will be the same. "So, what does it say?" said Mondo coming with a bowl of cereal. "It said that it will be sunny, and tonight will be a fine night." "Okay, that's good." said Mondo. Chihiro got out of the bathroom, wrap up in a towel. "Mondo, you or Sinemo can go in now." said Chihiro. "You go, I'm still eating." said Mondo.

I went to bathroom, wash, and brush my teeth. I came out with a towel on and Mondo starting at me. "What?" "Nothing, I never knew you had an average chest." said Mondo. "Stop being perverted." I went to my room and started getting dressed. I put on my usual outfit, a short-sleeve light purple shirt, and my dark purple dress. I put on my white stockings, and my mary janes. I went to the mirror to do my hair, put on my headband, and also my bow. _Sinemo, you are ready._ I left out of my room, and saw Chihiro was dressed. He was on the couch on his computer. _I assume that Mondo's in the bathroom._

"Hey, what you doing?" "Oh, I'm just working on a program, how was everything?" asked Chihiro. "It was fine. Chihiro, I have something I want to ask you." "What is it?" "Chihiro, what is your hope and despair form?" "My hope and despair form?" asked Chihiro. I nodded ready to hear him. "Ummmm, okay." said Chihiro. Mondo then got out of the bathroom, and Chihiro and me stared at him. _I knew that he was strong, but I see why Chihiro's with him._ "What's the matter with both of you?" said Mondo. "Oh, nothing." "Mondo...maybe you shouldn't come out like that." said Chihiro. "I come out with my towel around my waist, leaving my chest out...oh shit." said Mondo. Mondo looked at me blushing. "I'm going ahead and change." said Mondo. Then, there was a knock at the door. _I wonder if it's Togami._

But, I was wrong, it was only Ishimaru. "Good morning, Sinemo." said Ishimaru. "Good morning, Ishimaru." "Where's bro, he has 1 more hour left before school starts." said Ishimaru. "He's changing right now." said Chihiro. "Oh, okay, then, I'll be going now." said Ishimaru. "Ishimaru, wait, I have something I want to ask you." "What is it, Sinemo?" asked Ishimaru. "It's something about hope and despair." "Sinemo, let us not talk about that right now, this is something that needs to be talk with all the levels." said Ishimaru. "Okay." _Yeah, it will be best if I ask everyone._ Mondo came out being dressed. I looked at his hair, it wasn't messy no more, but how? "Your hair?" "I use a lot of hair gel, okay." said Mondo. "Good morning, bro!" said Ishimaru. "Mornin." said Mondo. "I think it's time for us to go ahead to the school." said Chihiro. "I hope that none of you are late." said Ishimaru leaving. "Alright, let's get going." said Mondo. We walked outside with our bags to Mondo's bike. Then a limo pulled in.

"What the world?" "Oh, it's Togami." said Chihiro. "Get in, all of you." said Togami. So, we got in the limo. In the limo, was almost all the levels. I kept quiet till we got to the last house. Out came Yamada throwing rose petals in front of him, while his back was on us. _I realize that we must be at Celes, and Junko's house._ Out came Celes, while Yamada open the limo door for her. "Good morning, everyone." said Celes. "Where my sister?" asked Mukuro. "She's getting ready." said Celes. Yamada went back into house. _Probably to get Junko._ Junko then came out. "Hello, good morning to everyone!!!" said Junko. "Just get in the limo." said Mondo. "Okay, fine." said Junko. Yamada opened up the door for Junko and both of them got in. "Now, that everyone's here, we can go to the school." said Togami.

While we were riding to the school, I decided that it would be a good time to ask them. "Ummm, hey you guys, I have something I want to ask you." "Yes, I think we need to talk about last night." said Kirigirl. "What happen last night?" asked Leon. "Me, Mondo, Celes, Kirigirl, and Junko did an experiment on Sinemo last night." said Togami. "You didn't hurt her, did you?" asked Aoi. "No, she actually hurt me, and Mondo." said Junko. "How?" asked Hagakure. "She turned Junko and Mondo into dolls." said Celes. "A doll, oh Lady Junko, are you okay?" asked Yamada. "I'm okay, but you guys should had seen her last night, oh she's worst than Naegi!" said Junko laughing. "Hey, I'm not that bad." said Naegi. "Bro, are you alright?" asked Ishimaru. "Yeah, I had to knock some sense into her, but besides that I'm okay." said Mondo. "That's good." said Chihiro. "So, was that despair or hope?" asked Maizono. "The hope part was me being a doll, while the despair part was turning people into dolls." "There's no need to feel down, we all have problems with hope and despair." said Sakura. _Hearing that made me feel better._ "So how high is she?" asked Mukuro. "Her despair is up to mine's, Mondo and Junko." said Togami. "That...can't...be, she's not that strong." said Touko. "And her hope is Mukuro, Aoi, and Chihiro." said Togami. "That's not bad." said Mukuro. "Sinemo, you are good in despair, but not in hope." said Kirigirl. "Is that bad?" "Nope." said Junko. "Yes!" said Naegi. "Should I get involved?" "No darling, maybe it's best if you did some training." said Celes. "Training?" "Yes, some training can help you with control." said Sakura. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Wait, how do you guys know that I needed control?" "With telepathy." said Kirigirl. "WHAT?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "How are you telepathic, do you guys have a list of powers that you share?" "We can use telepathy, and fly." said Yamada. "That's about it?" "For now, we're still trying to figure out what else." said Yamada. "What about super speed, or strength?" "The strength part did not go well." said Mondo. "Or did the speed part." said Junko. "Can I do those things?" "We don't yet, that's why you're going into training." said Togami. "Okay, so why ain't anyone flying right now?" "Because, Togami doesn't allowed us to." said Naegi. "Okay, so to my understanding you guys are superheros." "No, that would be stupid." said Leon. I just sighed. "Sinemo, we feel that it is best to hide our abilities, than to show them, also being a superhero is one of the dumbest things I ever heard." said Togami. _The look I was showing was "You kidding me, right" face._

"Maybe it will better if we show her." said Aoi. "The flying or telepathy?" "Can we do both?" asked Aoi. "We can do telepathy in the limo, but the flying part later." said Togami. "Okay, then show me how you guys just telepathy." "Close your eyes, and clear your mind, and listen." said Sakura. I close my eyes, and listen.

" _So, I was pulling the string on her, but I don't think I got her to scream yet."_ said Junko. _"Junko, what the fuck are you talking about?"_ asked Togami. " _Me, and Mondo were having a private thought talk on sex."_ said Junko. _"Why do I need to ask?"_ asked Togami. _"Cause we were bored."_ said Mondo. _"We're trying to get Sinemo to learn telepathy."_ said Mukuro. _"So, can you guys continue and ignore their talk so I can listen."_  said Leon. _"Leon, stay out of this."_ said Mondo. _"Yeah, cause you will never do any of the things that we were talking about."_ said Junko. _"That you were talking about."_ said Mondo. _"Hello, hello, earth to Sinemo, can you hear me?"_ said Junko. _"I don't think she has it, Togami."_ said Maizono. _"She just needs to try harder."_ said Aoi. I opened my eyes, and everyone was staring at me.

_"Why is it quiet in here?" "Yeah, she did it!!!"_ said Aoi _. "All I heard was sex talk, you guys are really nasty." "That was me, I knew somehow that would work."_ said Junko. _"I don't know what to say about what I hear." "Junko, darling you really need to stop."_ said Celes. _"So, how does it feel?"_ asked Hagakure. _"It feels weird." "It always does when you're doing it for the 1st time."_ said Hagakure. _"How did you guys figure out that you have telepathy?" "Sex talk from Junko."_ said Mondo. _"I was just thinking of some stuff, and soon everybody started getting involved."_ said Junko. _"Oh, okay, so how do I stop?" "Just stop thinking."_ said Togami. So, I stop and close my eyes again and everyone was staring at me again. _That was fun, and unusual._

"What, who's driving the limo?" "Komaeda is." said Togami. "Who's Komaeda?" "I am." said Komaeda pulling the window down. "Hello." "I'm Komaeda, master Togami's and Junko's pet." said Komaeda. "Pet?" "Yeah, Komaeda's here is my doggy." said Junko. "What about you, Togami?" "The same, but of a high class." said Togami. "He's a friend to me." said Naegi. _Oh, yeah, I forgot that Naegi stayed with Togami._ "Hey aren't we close to the school yet?" "Actually, we been at the school, for about 15 minutes." said Ishimaru. _The famous "WTF" face, I was showing._ "We just thought before school starts to show you some stuff, that you was worry about." said Ishimaru. "But, if you like we can talk about hope and despair after school." said Chihiro. "Okay." "Alright, then let's go to class." said Ishimaru. Everyone got out of the limo, and went into the school. I stayed and went to Komaeda. "You look very pretty, Miss Sinemo." said Komaeda. "So, do you like being with Togami and Junko?" "Miss Junko is very fun, but I feel more better at Master Togami's place." said Komaeda. "Sinemo, come on!" said Aoi waving at me. "I'll see you later, then." "Goodbye, Miss Sinemo." said Komaeda waving. I then went into the school as a level. _I wonder how I will be treated. And then I woke up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is next: Love Dolls
> 
> (I'm really sorry for the ending of this chapter, it's just I always wanted to try to pull one of those "it was just a dream" chapter. I'm certain that some people agree with me, on wanting to try this.)  
> Anywho, Sinemo had a very realistic dream just now. But, don't worry the next chapter, Sinemo gets to learn something from a certain somebody about them and another certain somebody. Then after that she might deal with some deja vu. The powers's profile is almost done, but we learned that Sinemo is high on despair than hope. 
> 
> Notes: For the powers, yes everyone can actually fly (but they won't tell Sinemo yet.) And only 1 person can use telepathy. (start guessing)   
> Who is this bitch that Mondo will hit, the next chapter will tell you. (It's not Junko)   
> Sakura is the best person to make you feel better. (just saying)  
> Junko is one nasty person (seriously she is, she was talking about something that she was doing to Celes)  
> Another guest appearance by Komaeda (again). I just wanted Sinemo to meet him, that's all.   
> The picture you see is what Sinemo looks like (I not sure if I have show her yet, but if I didn't then here she is) http://fav.me/d8h6qy0  
> Favorite lines: ??? (Yeah, cause it's hard to choose from Junko with her nasty talk, Mondo waking up, and Sinemo in the beginning of the chapter)


	10. Love Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo wakes up from her weird realistic dream, and is having doubts. Mondo tells her how he and Junko met Laya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_I was dreaming a weird dream that felt real. I thought that the levels could use telepathy and fly. But I guess I was wrong, or maybe right. It could be someone's hope or despair form._

I woke up out of bed, scared. _"What was that about?"_ I needed to get something to drink. I left out of my room to go into the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water, and went into the living room, and turn on the tv. I was watching some cartoons, until a door open. "Who's there?" "Relax, kid, it's just me." said Mondo. His hair was all messy, he was wearing a tank top, and boxers. "What's wrong?" asked Mondo. He sat beside me, and saw that I was scared. "I just had a bad dream, that's all." "Oh, okay." said Mondo. "I don't think you was listening." "Yeah, I was, you said that you had a bad dream." said Mondo. "You're not going to ask about it?" "Nope, cause it's none of my business." said Mondo.

"Hey, you said before that you and Junko are rivals, but you two are also the strongest in despair. Why is that?" "I did said that I didn't hate her, but she does get on my nerves sometimes, she's been like that with me since the incident." said Mondo. "What incident?" "The incident that cause us to deal with hope and despair." said Mondo. "Do you want to talk about it, or should I ask Junko?" "I think it's best to talk to Togami about the incident, but I can tell you a little about me and Junko." said Mondo. "Were you guys together or something?" "Yes, you could say that we use to date." said Mondo. "Oh, my gosh, really?" Mondo nodded. "What happen?" "Ask her that part, cause it was her fault." said Mondo. "What she did?" "Oh, well, let's just start at the point where we're boyfriend and girlfriend. And that I was going to the library to see what she wanted." said Mondo.

(Flashback time) At the library, Junko was sitting at a table reading a book, she was in her teacher persona. "Hello, Mondo, I'm glad to see that you came." "Why did you wanted me to come here?" "Cause I have discover something very amazing!!!" Junko was now jumping up and down in her chibi persona. "Quiet down, or we're get kick out." "Sorry, come on, I need you to see this." Junko back to herself drag her boyfriend to the back of the library, and pulled a book from the shelf. She started flipping the pages, till she stop on a page of her interest.

"Look at this!!!" "All I see is words." "No, look at the title of the book." " _Dangan Ronpa_ , Junko what kind of book is this?" "It's a magic book." "Likes spells, or that magician shit?" "Spells, curses, good magic, dark magic, anything that has to do with magic. But not that magician shit." "I thought that stuff was fake, and was only in movies." "No, it's real, and this book will help us." "Help with what?" "Our problems, you and your gang, and me with the world in general." "So, how are you going to do that?" "Silly Mondo, I always have a plan." Junko's chibi persona was all on Mondo. He realized that he might as well go with whatever was Junko's plan.

"Alright, I'm in." "Good, let's get started." Her being in thinker persona, worried Mondo a bit. So, they check out the book, and went outside. "We need to do the spell at midnight, when is the full moon?" "The full moon is tonight, why?" "We got all day to get the ingredients." "Do we really need to do this Junko?" "Do you see how serious I am?" Junko now in rocker persona. Mondo nodded. "Now, get your fucking bike, we're going shopping." So, Junko and Mondo went shopping for certain items require for the spell. After they were done, they went to a cliff nearby the park. Mondo watched as Junko put the ingredients together, and mix them up. It was already dark, it was 8 o'clock.

"Part 1 is done, now we need to wait for midnight." Junko back to herself. "So, what do we do until then?" "We can do some romance stuff." "Girl, you are nasty, but I'm in." Hours later, it was soon closing in to midnight, Junko was making sure that everything was together. "All right, darling, you and me need to read this spell together, and then drink this." Junko handled him the bottle. "Are you sure that this is okay?" "Yeah, now, let's do it." They both said the spell at the same time, " _Zetsubou-teki da. Desespoir Dangan Ronpa_." And then they drunk the potion.

After a few minutes, Junko got bored. "There's nothing happening!!!" "Was something suppose to happen right away?" "Yes, it was suppose to make all our problems disappear, so that we can be happy." "You know, maybe we should go to the city it see if something happen." "Alright." While, Junko and Mondo were driving down to the city, an explosion happen. "What the fuck?" "So, pretty." Mondo drove his bike closer to the explosion. It was a couple of stores on fire. "Did the spell do this?" "I don't know, did you wanted this?" "Fuck no!" Then there was laughter.

"Who's there?" "Mondo, I think it's coming from the alley." They drove in the alley, and found no one. "I swear the laughter was coming from here." "Junko, maybe it was one of your personas." "No, it's not her, it's me." said the voice. A girl came out from the shadows. She had on a red shirt, black skirt with a big white bow on the back, and black boots. Her hairstyle was long with 2 small pigtails, and part of it with covering her right eye. "Who are you?" "Hello, Junko Enoshima, and Mondo Oowada, I am Laya Nozomi." "How do you know us?" asked Junko. "You was the ones that called me." "Call you?" asked Mondo. "With the spell, baby!" said Junko. "So, what about the potion we drunk?" asked Mondo. "Oh, yes, you two did good." "Good, for what?" asked Mondo. "The potion that you drunk will transform you into despair." "Despair?" they both said. "Yes, powers of despair that are made from your pain and sorrow." "Wait, a minute, what?" said Mondo. "I do have to agree with her." "Junko!" "I have a problem with this world, and you have a problem with your gang." "But, together you both have problems with yourself." said Laya. Mondo grabbed Junko's hand and begin dragging her. "Mondo, wait." "Yes, Mondo, you do want to be stronger, don't you?" asked Laya. "Fuck you." "Your weakness, is thinking that you'll never be strong enough for anyone. So, if you was call weak, you'll go into depression." Mondo then ran up and punched Laya. "Mondo, what the fuck?" "Oh, that didn't hurt." Laya got up with no bruise on her face. "How did that not hurt you?" "Because of my powers." "See, Mondo, if you had that power, you'll be the strongest person ever." said Junko. "Shut up, Junko." "But, Mondo, we need this." "I don't need this, I can get strong on my own." Mondo then started leaving. "Mondo, wait, come back." "Junko, either you can go with me back to the house, or stay with that bitch." "Mondo, I need this." "Then it's goodbye, then." Mondo got on his bike, and left. He looked back and saw tears in Junko's eyes. _"Why are you always like this, Junko?"_ (End of flashback)

"What happened next?" "I'm too tired to finish, asked Junko, tomorrow." said Mondo yawning. "Alright, then, goodnight, Mondo." I look back and he was sleeping on the couch. _He's too heavy to take him to his room._ I couldn't leave him on the couch alone, so I got my cover, and got on the couch with him. _He's so warm, I hope that he's okay with this. I'm sure Chihiro will understand._ Mondo then put his arm around me. _Okay, I'm struck now, so I guess I better get some sleep._ And so, I went to sleep with Mondo, still wondering about what happened with everyone. Especially hope and despair. And a course, who is Laya Nozomi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 is next: Day Doll (in other words, Sinemo's life of being a level at school, with a few surprises) 
> 
> It was so nice of Mondo to comfort Sinemo. (Also this chapter is dedicated to the ones that support enomondo) I think that Mondo and Junko would actually make a cute couple, like a king and queen. We learned that it was both of them that started the incident by summoning Laya, but we still don't know what Laya did to them, and the others. 
> 
> Who is Laya Nozomi? (Laya means free, and Nozomi means hope or wish), let's just say that her and Monokuma share a lot in common with personality. (But, remember Monokuma is a part of Junko's personalities.) However, Laya and the levels (including Sinemo) do share some personality traits.
> 
> Notes: Mondo and Junko didn't break up yet, after he left her. He broke up with her after what Laya did to her. 
> 
> Dangan Ronpa is told in this story as a magic book with powerful spells and curses. (And summoning Laya is a very powerful curse) 
> 
> "Zetsubou-teki da. Desespoir Dangan Ronpa." It means "I am in despair, Despair Dangan Ronpa" (Zetsubou is despair in Japanese, while Desespoir is also despair in French)
> 
> Laya was the one that cause the explosion, she wanted to do that to bring Junko and Mondo to her. (Laya is stronger than Sakura, and is smarter than Kirigirl, just a head's up on some of her abilities.)


	11. Day Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo Lagoth, a new level that is still learning about herself, and the levels. But, for now, she has to deal with having to go to school as a new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

“Good morning, Sinemo.” said Chihiro. “Oh, Chihiro, it’s not what you think! I had a bad dream, and Mondo came to make me feel better, then he fell asleep on the couch, and I felt bad so I gave him some company.” “That’s okay, Sinemo, I also see that you’re stuck.” said Chihiro. “Please help me.” Chihiro went over to Mondo’s ear, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and whispered something to him. Mondo then got up, and I jump for freedom. “Morin, you two.” said Mondo yawing. “Good morning, sweetie.” said Chihiro. “Thank you, Mondo for making me feel better last night.” “You’re welcome, kid.” said Mondo. “I’m going ahead and wash.” said Chihiro. “Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen.” said Mondo. _This is just like in my dream._

“Sinemo, you okay?” asked Mondo bringing a cereal bowl, and turning the tv. “I’m alright.” Chihiro came out the bathroom, and I went in. After I came out, Mondo was looking at me. “What?” “I never knew you had an average chest.” said Mondo. “Shut up.” I went into my room, and got changed. I put on my usual outfit, a short-sleeve light purple shirt, and my dark purple dress. I put on my white stockings, and my mary janes. I went to the mirror to do my hair, put on my headband, and also my bow. _Sinemo, you are ready._ I left out of my room, and saw Chihiro was dressed. He was on the couch on his computer. _I assume that Mondo's in the bathroom._ “Sinemo, what’s wrong?” asked Chihiro. “I feel like I’m dealing with déjà vu.”

I then told Chihiro my dream. “Oh, wow, that’s a lot.” said Chihrio. Mondo then came out of the bathroom. Me and Chihiro both stared at him. “I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going in my room.” said Mondo. I decided to watch tv, while Chihiro went back to his computer. After Mondo, got dressed, we went to get our stuff ready. “Hey, Sinemo, you still okay?” asked Mondo. “No, I’m dealing with déjà vu!” Chihiro went to tell Mondo about my dream. “How you got her to tell you, I will never know, cause she wouldn’t tell me last night.” said Mondo. “But, if you like to know, only Kirigirl can use telepathy.” said Chihiro. “Yeah, and all of us can fly.” said Mondo. “Can you show me?” Mondo picked me up, and started floating in the air. “Wow.”

Then there was a knock on the door. Mondo put me down, while Chihiro went to answer the door. _It’s probably Ishimaru, just like in my dream._ But, it was Naegi, instead. “Morning, everyone, Togami wants you all in the limo.” said Naegi. I went to the limo, and saw everyone in there, even Junko, Celes, and Yamada. “Good morning, Sinemo!” said Aoi. “Mornin…” “What’s wrong?” asked Aoi. Chihiro then explained my dream to everyone. _“Everything’s going to be okay, Sinemo, relax.”_ I look and saw Kirigirl nodding at me. “Excuse me, was Laya the cause of you guys your powers?” Everyone got silence. “Mondo what did you tell her?” asked Togami. “I just told her a little bit about me and Junko meeting Laya.” said Mondo. “Did you stop at the part where you leave me, or did you keep on going?” asked Junko. “I stop at the part where I leave your stupid butt for being stupid.” said Mondo. “Sinemo, Laya came to each of us, for our powers.” said Junko. “But, I hadn’t seen her at all.” “Maybe you don’t remember.” said Mukuro. The limo had finally arrived at the school. Everyone got out, and went inside.

 In the school, Togami introduced me as the new level. I got fame, but I still felt bad. I was thinking too much about Laya. It was now lunchtime. I went to the lunch room, and was surrounded by a lot of people that wanted me to eat with them. Mondo then grabbed my arm and took me to where the levels were at. “Thank…you, Mondo.” “No problem, kid, they always do that when someone’s a new level.” said Mondo. I went over to where Mukuro and Touko were at. A man came over with some food, and gave it to Mukuro and Touko. He then asked me, what I wanted. I order a Philly cheesesteak and a lemonade. “So, how is being a level for you?” asked Mukuro. “It’s okay.” “Don’t worry it takes some time getting used to it.” said Mukuro. The man came back and gave me my food.

Meanwhile, while Sinemo was eating, the other levels were talking. “I hate really hate seeing her this way, it’s making me feel sad.” said Junko now in her depressed persona. “Someone needs to cheer her up.” said Leon. “Then, why won’t do you it?” said Togami. “Okay, but first, how is she?” asked Leon. “She has an average chest.” said Mondo. “In other words, she’s short and skinny with her chest a bit bigger than Aoi.” said Togami. “Alright, then I’ll go and cheer her up!” said Leon. Leon then looked around and saw that Sinemo was missing. “Hey, where she went?” asked Leon. “She left after eating.” said Junko. “Junko, seriously?” said Leon. “Just go ask Kirigirl.” said Junko back to herself. Kirigirl told Leon that Sinemo had went to the garden, so Leon went after her. “As usual, he’s a player flirting on chicks.” said Togami. “And, of course, forgetting about Hagakure, as always.” said Mondo.

Meanwhile at the garden area, I was fixing a doll and doing some thinking. _Who are you Laya Nozomi, I need to know._ “Boo!” I screamed and looked around to see who it was, but there was no one there. “You was scared, didn’t you?” I looked and I saw a girl with long hair and two short pigtails wearing a red shirt, black skirt, and red and black boots. “Who are you?” “I’m the one you been wondering about.” “Laya.” “Yes, indeed that’s my name, it’s great to finally meet you, doll.” said Laya. “Why did you do it?” “Do what give the levels their powers?” asked Laya. I nodded while backing away a bit from her. “Each level asked and wish for something, and I helped them with that problem, by giving them powers.” said Laya. “I don’t believe you!” “Fine, doll, but what about you?” said Laya coming close to me. “Leave me alone!” “Or else, what?” “Or else, this!” I was about to punch her, but then a fireball came out of nowhere.

“Did I do this?” “No, he did.” said Laya pointing. I turned around and saw Leon. “Leave her alone!” said Leon throwing more fireballs at Laya. “Leon…” Leon flew down and grabbed me, and took me to the garden’s tower. “Are you alright?” asked Leon. “Yeah.” Leon then flew down to Laya. Laya then summoned 2 shadow beasts. “Alright, let’s do this!” said Leon blowing fire at the beasts. _I guess Leon’s power is fire._ Leon was about to throw a huge fireball, but then Laya started disappearing. “I will see you guys, later. As usual, Leon, you’re still the same.” said Laya laughing as she disappeared. Leon flew back up and got me from the tower. “Thank you, Leon.” “Hey, I saw that an angel was in trouble.” said Leon. I started blushing when he said that. “Hey, you two, alright?” said Junko. I looked and saw Junko, Mukuro, and Touko.

“What…happened…here?” asked Touko. “Laya, showed up, and tried to get Sinemo, but I stop her.” said Leon. “And she left, as usual?” asked Junko. “Yep.” said Leon. Touko then sneezed, and Syo showed up. “Where is she, I know she was here!” said Syo. “She left, Syo.” “Oh, if only she was here, I’ll gut her alive!” said Syo laughing. “Come on, we need to tell Togami.” said Mukuro. “Yes, to my prince!” said Syo running. Mukuro and Junko went behind her. “I better get going.” “No, what, how about you come with me out to get something to eat?” asked Leon. “Okay, you did save me, after all.”

Leon took me to his baseball practice, first. “I’m sorry, but these guys won’t leave me alone, unless I do this.” said Leon. “Oh, that’s okay, plus I can see you play.” So, I watched Leon played baseball. _He’s really good, after all he is the baseball level._ After Leon got done with practice, he took me to his car. “Ready?” asked Leon. “Yep.” We went to a diner, after that Leon decided to take us to the park.

Meanwhile, with the levels, Mukuro had just finished telling Togami, and the others what happened. “That is all that was said from Leon.” said Mukuro. “I see, and Sinemo?” asked Togami. “She’s alright, love.” said Syo. “Where is Sinemo, now?” asked Naegi. “She was supposed to practice some of her skills.” said Aoi. “She went with Leon, somewhere.” said Junko. “I see, as long as she is okay, that is all, I need to know.” Said Togami. “We do need to find Laya, though.” said Sakura. “Yes, but as usual, she’s always on the move, so it’s hard to catch her.” said Kirigirl. The others nodded in agreement. “This meeting is over, everyone go back to what you was doing.” said Ishimaru.

Meanwhile, at the park, Leon and I were sitting on the front of a tree on a hill in front of the sunset. “The views really nice here.” “It’s not the only thing that’s nice.” said Leon wrapping his arm around me. “I’m saying that you’re really beautiful like the sky, Sinemo.” said Leon smiling. I started blushing again. We got closer, and then we kissed. _My first kiss._

“Hello, there, you two.” I looked up and saw Mondo. “Ah, it’s not what you think!” “What are you doing here, man?” asked Leon. “I’m here to pick up, Sinemo.” said Mondo. I looked and it started getting dark. “Okay.” I walked back to Leon and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, I had a really good time, today.” “You’re…welcome…Sinemo.” said Leon waving. I went with Mondo to his bike, and left to our house.

At our house, Chihiro and I were talking, while Mondo was cooking. “I’m just glad that you’re safe, Sinemo.” said Chihiro. “Yeah, but I still don’t know why Laya left.” “She always does that, she plays with us, and then leaves.” said Chihiro. “It pisses a lot of us, when she does that.” said Mondo. “What do you guys want with her?” “Oh, you’ll have to ask Togami about that.” said Chihiro. “Hey, you two, dinner’s ready.” said Mondo. At dinnertime, Mondo had served what he called a chicken bowl. It was a bowl with rice and chicken. “It’s really good, Mondo.” “Thanks, kid, I learned from those cooking shows.” said Mondo. “Anywho, I also heard that you was with Leon.” said Chihiro smiling. “He just decided to take me out, since he saved me. We really had a good time, today.” “So, he took you out on a date.” said Mondo. “It wasn’t a date!” “Right, then why did you guys, kiss?” asked Mondo. “It…was by accident, really it was!” “Right…” said Chihiro.

After dinner, Chihiro went to work on a program, I was watching tv, and Mondo was washing dishes. Then the phone rang. I went to go get it, and it was Togami. “Hello, Sinemo, I was calling to see if you was okay.” said Togami. “Yes, I’m alright.” “Sinemo, I have decided that tomorrow, everyone will meet up and showcase our powers for you.” said Togami. “Really, why?” “Cause if you are comfortable with ours, then it will be easier for you to try and use your powers.” said Togami. “Wow, okay, I’m in.” “That’s good, goodbye.” said Togami hanging up. “Who was it?” asked Chihiro. “Togami, and he said that I’ll get to see your powers!” “About time.” said Mondo sitting on the couch. “Hey, maybe you guys, can show me yours?” “No, Sinemo, you need to wait until tomorrow.” said Mondo. “Okay, then.” “Hey, I’m going on ahead to bed.” said Chihiro. “Goodnight.” “Night, sweetie.” said Mondo giving Chihiro a goodnight kiss.

After Chihiro went to his room, we and Mondo talked. “So, are you going to have any more nightmares?” asked Mondo. “No, are you going to see your gang tonight?” “When I was getting you, I had just got back from being with them.” said Mondo. “Oh, okay, goodnight, then.” “Night, kid.” said Mondo going into his room. I went into my bedroom, and put on my pajamas. I got in the bed, and wrapped myself with my stuffed animals. _Wow, I went through a lot, today. I finally met Laya, and I got my first kiss. Leon is pretty cute, oh I shouldn’t be in a relationship. Why, did he kissed me? But, at least I get to see the levels’ powers tomorrow, I wondered what they are._ I then went to sleep. Meanwhile, in a diner, Laya was there eating some fries. “Ummm, these fries are really good.” said Laya. Then, someone showed up, and sat across from Laya. “I finally found you, Nozomi.” “Hello, there, Byakuya Togami.” said Laya grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last chapter 11 is here, I also threw in chapter 12 for the long wait. (since this chapter ended in a cliffhanger)  
> Sinemo and Leon, what you guys think about that?  
> Also, what Togami want with Laya?  
> I wonder how Hagakure will feel about Leon being with Sinemo, but according to Togami and Mondo, it seems that Leon did this before.
> 
> Note: We are not going to question Togami's and Mondo's logic on Sinemo body. How they know, probably has to do with Mondo's power of the 4th wall. And Togami just by looking at her.
> 
> Favorite scene: The one where Sinemo is saying that her and Leon did not go on a date. But, Mondo and Chihiro totally knows that it was a date. "It wasn't a date" "Right..." The looks of these two smiling at Sinemo. (it's priceless)


	12. What do you want Doll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laya Nozomi, a girl fill with mystery. The one that came to each level, and allowed them power. Sinemo Lagoth, a girl that is new to the levels, somehow has power and still has a lot to learn. Only the leader and a few others know the real truth, but to everyone a plan must take action.  
> In other words: Togami and Laya face off, who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

Laya was at a diner, currently eating some fries, when Togami showed up. "So, I finally found you." said Togami. Laya just continued eating her fries. "I see that you're not going to say anything." said Togami sitting across from Laya. "I'm eating right now, come back later." said Laya. "No, cause I'm going to deal with you, right now." said Togami. "Togami, why are you stopping someone from eating? Huh? Are you mad, cause I was talking to that doll?" said Laya smiling. "I do not want you anywhere near Sinemo ever again." said Togami. Togami had a real angry serious look on his face. "You still hate me, don't you? I hate to stop eating, and do this." said Laya. "Do what?" ask Togami.  
Then, all of a sudden, an explosion happen. Togami flew outside in time away from the explosion. "Now, don't fuck with me, while I'm eating." said Laya angrily. "Laya, I really don't care about you eating right now, you are coming with me." said Togami. "I'm going to have to say no on that, my prince." said Laya. "I'm not your prince, Nozomi." said Togami. "Oh, I see, my last name being used, is you being very serious, I have to ask are you alone?" asked Laya. "Yes, why?" asked Togami. Laya then started laughing. "I'm just surprised that all." Then the weather started to get stormy. "I see, you're really mad at me, then show me." said Laya grinning. Then bolts of lighting started striking down at Laya, but she dodge all of it, but then got hit by a block of ice. "What the fuck, a block of ice, really, Togami?" said Laya wiping her eye. Togami didn't say anything, he had his glasses off, and threw another lightning bolt at Laya. "Alright, let's get serious then!" said Laya summoning some shadow beasts and attacking Togami.

  
Meanwhile, Kirigirl knocked at Togami, and Naegi's door. "Hello, Kirigirl, how can I help you?" said Naegi. "Where's Togami?" "He went out, he didn't said where." said Naegi. "Thank you, Naegi for you help." Kirigirl turned around and left. "I wonder if something bad happen." said Naegi petting Komaeda. Kirigirl then went to Mukuro and Touko's house. "Hello, Kirigirl, what is the problem?" asked Mukuro. "Togami's gone missing, and I think he's in his despair form." "This is bad." said Mukuro. "What...about Togami?" asked Touko. "I'm having a hard time getting into Togami's mind." "Do you think?" asked Touko. "The clouds are really dark nearby the city, that's probably where he is." said Mukuro. "Then let's go." said Kirigirl. "Wait... a minute, what about everyone else?" asked Touko. "I'll call someone, if we need help, alright let's go." said Kirigirl. Mukuro and Touko both nodded and went with Kirigirl.

  
Back at the battle, Laya and Togami were still fighting. Some of the buildings were covered in solid ice, and others were destroyed. Laya had a least 2 shadow beasts with her, while Togami had an ice shield protecting him. He had a cut on his cheek, from one of the beast. "My prince, you need to stop, or you'll ruin that sexy face of yours." said Laya. "Shut the fuck up, Nozomi." said Togami. _He's not going to stop, till he has me._ _If I leave, will he stop me?_ "Me and you both know that you're not going to last long, if you keep up using too much power." said Laya. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" said Togami throwing a blizzard at Laya. "There he is." said Mukuro. Mukuro, Kirigirl, and Touko arrived where Togami, and Laya were fighting. "It's...so...cold." said Touko shaking. "Because Togami's causing the weather, and is also losing control." said Kirigirl. "Togami..." said Touko.  
Meanwhile, at Junko's and Celes's house, Junko felt a chill come on her. "What the fuck?" She looked outside, and saw the weather. "Oh, shit." She ran to Celes's room to wake her up. "What's wrong, darling?" "Togami's gone crazy again."said Junko in her thinker persona. Celes looked outside and saw the weather. "Oh, my, I see, what should we do?" "I know by the air, that Kirigirl, Touko, and my sister are there as well. But, it also seems that Laya's there too." said Junko back to herself. "That's good news, shall we go?" asked Celes. "Fuck yeah." said Junko in her rocker persona.

  
Sinemo was sleeping in her bed, when there was a knock on her door. "I'm sleeping, come back later." "Sinemo, wake up, we need to go now!" Sinemo looked up and saw Mondo and Chihiro. "My door was locked, how do you get in?" "4th wall, now get dressed." said Mondo. Sinemo got dressed and went with Chihiro and Mondo. "Where are we going?" "We're going to see Togami." said Chihiro. "Why?" "Look at the weather, and see." said Chihiro. Sinemo looked up and saw that the weather was stormy, but was also snowing. "Did Togami do this?" "A course he did, cause of who he's fighting." said Junko with Celes on her back flying. "Junko, Celes, what are two doing here?" asked Sinemo. "I felt the air, and she came back, and our leader decided to deal with her, himself." said Junko. "Do you mean Laya?" asked Sinemo. "Yes, darling." said Celes. "Hold on, we're about to go into some dangerous weather." said Mondo. He drove the bike past some ice caps, and stop where Kirigirl, and the others were at.

  
"How bad is it?" asked Chihiro. "By the look of the weather, it's not good." said Kirigirl. "There she is, up there with her shadows fighting Togami." said Junko grinning. "So, do you guys have a plan?" asked Sinemo. "Yes, but we need everyone now for it." said Mukuro. Kirigirl nodded and begin calling everyone with her mind. "While, she's doing that, I'm going to go deal with a certain bitch." said Mondo. Mondo transformed into a dragon and flew after Laya. "He can do that?" asked Sinemo. "Yes, Mondo is a shapeshifter." said Chihiro. "Wow." said Sinemo. "Hey, bitch, guess who's back?" said Mondo. "Oh, no, it's the big bad dragon coming to stop me." said Laya. "Oowada, stay out of this." said Togami. "No, cause you are in no shape to fight her in your condition, look around you." said Mondo. Togami look, and saw what he was doing. He then looked down and saw the others, including Sinemo.

  
"What have I done?" asked Togami. "See this is despair, true despair!!!" said Laya laughing. "You shut the fuck up!!!" said Mondo blowing fire at Laya. Laya dodge the fire, and put her shadow beasts close to her. "So, long everyone, I'll see you all again." said Laya disappearing. Mondo flew as fast as he could to Laya, but it was too late, she was gone. "Bullshit." said Mondo. Mondo looked back at Togami, and saw Togami falling. "Oh, shit." said Mondo flying after Togami. The others flew up to try and catch Togami as well. "I need to do something, I know I can try this!" said Sinemo glowing. Sinemo threw out a beam that dodge everyone else, and hit Togami. The others moved out the way and flew down to Sinemo. "Good job, Sinemo." said Mukuro. Sinemo had turned Togami into a doll. "Do you think that he'll be better?" asked Sinemo. "Yes, darling, your power should have some kind of healing effect to it." said Celes. "I told everyone that we have everything handled now." said Kirigirl. "The weather's going back to normal." said Chihiro. "I guess, we're just have to try again." said Junko. "We all know that she'll be back, so we'll have to wait." said Mondo transforming back to himself. "You...take care of him...or Syo will deal with you." said Touko. "I will, I'll treat him like a royal important doll." said Sinemo. "Let's go home, now." said Chihiro. "Alright, everyone, goodnight." said Kirigirl teleporting. Celes left with Junko, while Touko left with Mukuro. Sinemo, Chihiro, and Mondo rode Mondo's bike back to their house. In Sinemo's bedroom, she lay Togami beside her. "Togami, I think I see now, about your power, I hope you feel better in the morning." She hugged Togami, and went to sleep. Meanwhile, Laya return to another diner and ate some fries. _Nobody stops me from eating, and I mean no one. Fucking levels._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not sure what chapter 13 going to be called yet, but a lot has happen in this one chapter.  
> (1) the battle between Laya and Togami. (Togami is one strong person, weather and ice, what a combo)  
> (2) the leader Togami (even though he's a leader, he will risk himself to prove a point, but there's more to Togami and Laya that goes along with the incident)  
> (3) all the levels have a limit with their powers (especially if someone's in their despair form)  
> (4) Junko knew what was going on cause of her powers dealing with air, and a course she just wanted to go cause she was bored.  
> (5) How Mondo knew, that's a mystery.  
> (6) Don't interrupted Laya from eating, she doesn't approve of it.  
> Favorite scene: A course the battle with Laya and Togami. (We got to learned a bit about Laya, and see how serious a heir can really get.)


	13. The New Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot has occurred on yesterday, a new level is known to the public, an enemy has been found, a first kiss is loved, and a leader and a rebel has fought. There is still so much to learn about the rebel, the newbie, the leader, the levels, the incident, the past, and anything else that comes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

In Sinemo’s bedroom laid Sinemo and Togami sleeping. The heir was recently turned into a doll after passing out from fighting Laya. Sinemo was sleeping peacefully while, Togami was tossing and turning in his sleep. _In a flower field, Togami was laying down on the grass holding a girl’s hand. “Togami, the flowers here are so pretty.” “They sure are, but you are more beautiful.” “Togami, I want this moment to last forever.” Then the screen darken, out came destroyed buildings, and dead bodies everywhere. Togami was across the same girl, his right arm bleeding, and his glasses broke as he stared at the same girl he once loved. “Why?” “Cause I loved you so much, Byakuya.”_ Then Togami woke up scared. “It’s been so long since I had that nightmare.”

He then looked around and saw a lot of stuffed animals. “Where am I?” He looked to his left and saw Sinemo sleeping, he then looked at himself. “Hmm, it seems she turned me into a doll, when I passed out last night, good call.” Sinemo then started yawing and opened her eyes and saw Togami. “Good morning, Togami.” “Good morning to you as well.” “Are you feeling better, after what happened last night?” “Yes, and I thank you for your smart decision, you’re learning more about your power.” “What are you doing with your eyes, do you need your glasses?” “No, I’m okay, for now, but I would like to know what you did with my clothes.” “Oh, here they are.” Sinemo got up out of bed, and went into her closet and took out Togami’s clothes that were on a hanger covered in plastic. “I treated you like a very important royal doll.” “I am important, aren’t I?”

“Not, really in my opinion.” said Mondo popping up in the room. “How did you get my room?” “4th wall, like last night.” said Mondo. “I’m not even sure what that is, but you need to give me a head’s up next time.” “Sinemo, 4th wall is breaking the physics of the universe, by being a fucking cartoon.” said Togami. “Hey, don’t get mad at me, Chihiro was worried, so I decided to check up on you.” said Mondo. “Whatever, I’m fine.” said Togami. “Anywho, I’ll be going then.” said Mondo going through the wall. “So is that 4th wall?” “No, it’s just one of its methods.” said Togami.

“Oh, hey it’s Saturday, want to watch some morning cartoons?” “You kidding, right?” “Nope, I certain that everyone watches cartoons in the morning on Saturdays.” “Not, Byakuya Togami.” “Why not?” “Cause it dumb, and plus cartoons are for little kids.” “I’m not turning you back until you watch some cartoons with me.” “What if I pay you money, instead?” “No, money is not going to save you, come on you might like some of the shows.” “…Fine.” So, Sinemo got back in the bed with Togami and turned the tv. “So, what are we watching?” “You’ll see.” _My Little Pony_. Togami then got up and left out the room. “Wait, Togami, you know what never mind.” Sinemo then grabbed 2 of her stuffed animals and hugged them. “I still got you two, Fluttershy, and Luna.”

Togami went in the living room, where Mondo and Chihiro were watching tv, and eating cereal. “Good morning, Togami.” said Chihiro. “What’s wrong, Toga?” asked Mondo. “Sinemo and her dumb cartoons.” “What’s she watching?” asked Chihiro. “Some pony show.” “I…will be right back.” said Mondo leaving.  “Me and Mondo were watching some “Deal or No Deal”, want to watch?” asked Chihiro. “I do, it is one of my favorite game shows, after all.” said Togami getting on the couch.

Meanwhile, in Sinemo’s bedroom, Sinemo was watching her show. “It’s on commercials now.” Sinemo then started playing with Luna. She then looked at some of her stuffed animals. “Mmmm, I wonder when this Pinkie Pie plushie came from.” Sinemo then started poking Pinkie until it's eyes moved. “Hi, Mondo.” “You sneaky bitch, how did you know?” “I know what kind of stuffed animals I have, and also I only have 2 pony plushies.” Mondo then started laughing and transform back to himself. “So, to my understanding, you watch the show to learn of Pinkie Pie?” “I only seen a little bit of it, my little sister told me that I can learn about the 4th wall on that show.” “I didn't know that you had a little sister.” “Oh, she’s like how Ishimaru is my brother.” “Oh, okay, what’s her name?” “Oh, I can’t tell you yet, you’ll see later on.” “Ahhhh, more stuff for me that I don’t know!” “Cheer up kid, the show’s back on.”

While both groups were watching tv, there was a knock on the door. “I go see who it is.” said Chihiro. It was Naegi, along with Komaeda. “Master!” said Komaeda jumping on Togami. Sinemo and Mondo came out the room to see who it was at the door. “Oh, it’s just Naegi.” said Mondo. “Komaeda get off of me this instance!” said Togami. “Who’s that?” asked Sinemo giving Togami his glasses. “This is Komaeda, Sinemo.” said Naegi. “Hello, Komaeda, I’m Sinemo.” “Hello, Sinemo.” said Komaeda shaking my hand like how a dog shakes its paw. “Oh, Togami, I heard what happened, and I came to see if you was okay.” said Naegi hugging Togami. “Get off of me, I’m alright.” said Togami.  _Why are you always like this, Naegi?_ “Thank, goodness.” said Naegi smiling. “Sinemo, I need you to turn me back, now.” said Togami. Sinemo picked up Togami and started glowing. Togami was back to normal. “I’m certain that my clothes are back to normal as well?” asked Togami. Sinemo nodded. Togami went and got his clothes out of Sinemo’s room. “Come on, Naegi, Komaeda.” said Togami. Naegi and Komaeda went out the door, while Togami stop at the door, to look back at Sinemo. “Thank you again, Sinemo, and do not forget to come to the school today.” “Okay, Togami.” said Sinemo waving bye.

“Did I make him mad?” “Nah, he’s always like that around Naegi, so don’t worry about it, kid.” said Mondo. “So, I guess we better get ready for today.” said Chihiro going to the bathroom. “I didn't even eat breakfast yet.” “Then, you better go ahead, before bro shows up.” said Mondo. _Oh, no, Ishimaru coming, I better get ready, then._ Sinemo then ran into the kitchen and fixed herself a bowl of cereal, and started eating right away. While, Mondo went back to the couch to watch tv. _This girl, is just like sis, sometimes.  
  
_ Meanwhile, at Leon’s and Ishimaru’s house, Ishimaru was busy being himself getting ready for today. While, Leon was eating some cereal in the living room watching tv. “Why are you still not ready yet?” asked Ishimaru. “Cause, I like to take things slow, especially on a Saturday, since there’s no school.” said Leon. “Even though there’s no school, today is still very important.” said Ishimaru. “What’s so important about today?” asked Leon. “We are to showcase our powers to Sinemo, so that she can learn better about us, and herself.” said Ishimaru. “Why didn’t you say so earlier, I need to get ready!” said Leon running to his room. “You’re leaving a mess, you know this is not acceptable in a home environment.” said Ishimaru cleaning up Leon’s mess.   
  
Back at Sinemo’s and the guys’s place, everyone was finally ready. _“Hey, Narrator, I’m not ready yet, I’m still doing my hair, so hold on. “Sorry, Mr. Oowada.” “Damn, right, you’re sorry.”_ “Who is he talking to?” “Mondo sometimes believe that there is a narrator person speaking to him.” said Chihiro. “And you are okay with this?” “Yes, I am, cause he can’t help himself sometimes.” said Chihiro. “I don’t appreciated you guys talking about me.” said Mondo. “I’m sorry!” “That’s okay, cause you still got a lot to learn.” said Mondo. “Ishimaru didn't show up, maybe it’s because of Leon.” said Chihiro looking at me. “I didn't do anything!” “Relax, he’s coming.” said Mondo opening the front door. There stood Ishimaru out of breath at the door. “Hey, bro, you alright?” asked Mondo. “Yes…I…am.” said Ishimaru. “Hey, you guys, hey, Sinemo.” said Leon. “Hi, Leon.” _These 2 guys beside me are too much._ “So, is everything okay from last night?” asked Leon. “Yeah, Togami won against our runaway bitch.” said Mondo. “She did it again, as usual.” said Leon. “So, Sinemo, are you ready for what today has to offer?” asked Ishimaru. “Of course, I am, I can’t wait to see you guys your powers.” “I’m glad to hear that.” said Ishimaru.   
  
Then Togami’s limo showed up. “Come on, it's time!” said Aoi waving at us. So, all of us got in, and of course, everybody else was in. _Is it me, or does Togami come to our house last on purpose?_ “So, Sinemo are you ready?” asked Aoi. “Yes, I am, but I still think that we could fly to the school, instead of riding in a limo.” “And what is wrong with my limo?” asked Togami. “I feel like a doll.” “How?” asked Naegi. “Cause I feel that there’s more than just you guys in this limo, cause yesterday I didn't feel this way.” “There’s nobody else in this limo, except for us, and Komaeda.” “Komaeda is the driver.” said Naegi before I could say something. We finally arrived at the school, and went inside to the levels’ meeting spot. _The area where I first became a level._ We then went through a door that was to our right, and there laid a huge field. It was like from any of those fantasy shows, there were mountains, hills, and it was just so beautiful everywhere. “How is this possible?” “By little sis’s power.” said Mondo. “Oh, yeah, are you going to tell me about her, now?” “Why not, ask her yourself?” said Mondo pointing. I looked and saw a girl with dark purple hair, the right half looked a bit shaved, while the left half was long and hanging in front of her face. The right side of face looked like it was stitched, she also had music notes as earrings. She was wearing a black tank top with a pink skirt, and suspenders. She also seem to be wearing short purple leggings underneath her skirt, while also wearing blue and purple sneakers. She had a collar with a red rose on her neck, and was also carrying a purple keytar on her back. “Hello, I’m Sinemo Lagoth, and you are?” “Hello, Sinemo, it is nice to meet you.” _She sound so dark._ “My name is Riko Yuzuki, and I have been looking for you for a long time.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new character Riko Yuzuki is finally known. Will her and Sinemo get along, also what happened to her?   
> Mondo learns how to do 4th wall from 2 people, Pinkie Pie, and Deadpool.   
> Sinemo is still wondering why Komaeda is acting like a dog, when he's a person.  
> Togami likes "Deal or No Deal" for the money, and of course, the banker. (they share a lot in common)  
> Favorite 2 scenes:  
> (1) I love how money doesn't effect Sinemo at all, when trying to get someone to loosen up, sorry, Togami. (The trying to get Togami to watch cartoons scene)  
> (2) I love using Mondo as a cartoon, I know it's out of his character, but that's what despair will do to a man sometimes. (Mondo talking to Narrator scene)


	14. The Fun Doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo meets Riko and Melodia for the first time, and Riko gets to meet up with her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_Riko Yuzuki, a mysterious person that Sinemo had just met. She somehow knows the levels, and needs Sinemo for some reason. Also will Sinemo learn of the levels's powers, and possibly anything else about them.  
_  
“My name is Riko Yuzuki, and I have been looking for you for a long time.” Her name was Riko, and she said she wanted to me. "Why?" "For an important reason, that I will explain later." said Riko. She then looked at the levels. "I'm very glad to see all of you, again." Everyone nodded and then Aoi came up to her and handled her a bag. "What's in the bag?" "Just some candy." said Aoi grinning. "Why?" "I think it will be better if Riko was here, instead of Melodia." said Aoi. "Who's Melodia?" "She's like how Syo is to me." said Touko. "But, Melodia is also her stage name." said Maizono. _So, she must be a famous musician, I never heard of her though._ As soon as Melodia was done eating, she blew up. "Oh, my gosh, she just blew up, why are you guys not doing anything?" I ran up to where I think her body was, but there was nothing. "Oh, my gosh, I just met her, and now she's dead." "Hey, I'm not dead, I'm right here." I looked up and saw Melodia floating down to the ground. "Melodia?" "Nope, I am Riko Yuzuki!!!" Riko was wearing something different from what Melodia was wearing. She was wearing a pink shirt with a black skirt and suspenders. She also had the same purple leggings, blue and purple sneakers, music note earrings, and a rose collar just like Melodia. The only difference was that Riko's hair was short and light purple. Her face wasn't stitched, and she had the same keytar on her back.  
  
"Hello, Riko." "Sorry, Melodia scared you, and I scared you, too." said Riko. "I thought you was dead." "No, I just did what Scooby-Doo does when he eats a Scooby snack." said Riko. "So, you must really like sweets?" "Fuck yeah, sweets are what make a person happy, I want some more." said Riko grinning. "Not, now, cause I need to know why you wanted me." "Oh, yeah, that." said Riko shaking the bag. "The levels wanted to showcase their powers to me, today." Riko then made the bag vanish, and looked at the levels. "Ah, my family, it's so great to see everyone, I just want to hug everyone all at once." said Riko. Then she looked at me, "Maybe, you could do that for me?" she whispered. Everyone was talking to themselves, and not paying me or Riko any attention. "Don't they see you?" "Yeah, they will, just do your doll thing." said Riko. _How did she know about my power?_ I nodded and put my hands out and started glowing, I then let out a big beam towards the levels. Riko then jumped into a smoke cloud caused by the beam. The smoke then cleared and Riko was hugging the levels. _Wow, I was able to turn all of them into dolls._ "I miss you guys, so much, and you're so adorable!" said Riko. "We miss you too, Riko." said everyone. "Now, pay attention, Sinemo." said Riko. I looked and saw Riko moving the dolls in the air, and then turned them back to normal. "How did you do that?" "It's very easy, I can teach you, later on, but for now I need to deal with family issues." said Riko. _Family issues?  
_  
"Hi, big bro, Chihiro, Ishi." said Riko. "Hello, Riko." said Ishimaru. "Hi, Riko." said Chihiro. "It's nice to see you again, little sis." said Mondo hugging Riko. "You too, big bro!" said Riko. _So, that's what he meant by little sister._ "What's sup, Leon, Hagakure?" "Yo, Riko, it's nice to see you again." said Leon. "Same thing he said, Riko." said Hagakure. _I wonder if he's mad at me, for being with Leon._ "Hey, Aoi, Sakura, any of you guys got some more snacks?" asked Riko. "Sorry, Riko." said Sakura. "We'll just have to make some more for you later on." said Aoi. "Oh, thank you, thank you!!!" said Riko jumping up and down. "You're still full of energy as always." said Celes. "Hi, Celes." said Riko waving."Oh, Riko-sama, it's so wonderful to see you again." said Yamada on his knees. "Hi, Yamada." said Riko. _Sama, that is only use for someone of great respect, but I'm guessing she must be like a goddess to him._ "Riko." "Kirigirl." Then Riko started hugging Kirigirl. "You're still the same as always, Kiri." said Riko. "The same to you as well." said Kirigirl. "Riko!!!" "Maizono!!!" Riko then ran and started hugging and laughing with Maizono. "Wow, so all of you guys are like family to her?" "Yep, one big happy family." said Naegi. "Naegi!!!" said Riko jumping on Naegi. "How my best friend?" "I'm fine, Riko." said Naegi. "Junko, Mukuro!!!" "Hello, Riko." said Mukuro. "Hello, my sugary friend." said Junko.   
  
While, Riko was talking to the twins, I noticed that Touko was shaking. "Touko, what's wrong?" "It's...been...so long." said Touko. "Hi, little sis." said Riko hugging Touko. "Little sister?" "Yep, just like how I am to big bro, I too am big sis to someone." said Riko. "Me, and Syo miss you a lot." said Touko. "I know that, you two." said Riko. Riko then grabbed me and went towards Togami. "It's been so long." said Togami. "I know, how are you?" asked Riko. "Fine, but it will be better with you." said Togami. "Did you two had something?" "Yep, me and Toga, are together." said Riko. "But, wait, what about Naegi?" "Even though I'm with Naegi, I still keep myself for Riko." said Togami. "Plus, me and Togami are like friends with benefits." said Naegi. "Oh, okay, I understand." Then I looked and saw Togami and Riko kissing. _Wow, I see now, but wait I just noticed something._  
  
"Riko, how come I never see you until now?" "Oh, because I got into a very huge fight with Laya, and did a very powerful spell, and ended using a lot of my energy. So, now I live inside the school as a vessel to get my energy, and powers back to normal." said Riko. "I see, but what about Melodia?" "Melodia is also me, and is in the same condition as me." "So, you are the most powerful in hope and despair." "Yes, I am, and I also see that you very high on despair." "I still feel that's a bad thing." "It is not, you just don't understand it fully." "So, now we're at the part where everyone's powers is being shown." "Yep, to the training grounds." said Riko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, dealing with school work can be troublesome sometimes. Anywho, chapter 8 is next, training montage, how will Sinemo keep up with Riko?  
> Gotta love that Riko, Riko has her own way of showcasing herself to everyone.   
> Riko is different to everyone, lover to Togami, little sis to Mondo, big sis to Touko, best friend to Naegi, and somehow a goddess to Yamada.   
> Riko turns into Melodia, whenever she's sad, depressed, or out of pure boredom. One way to turn her back is sweets, or if she really has to.  
> Riko's and Laya's battle happen during the Dangan Ronpa past, it was also before the levels got their powers.


	15. Hope Side Power Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showcase has begin, starting with the hope side! Also, at the end of both showcases, I will present the list of powers for each side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_I had finally met the actual Riko, plus Melodia. We are now at the training grounds which is a big field that is somehow inside this school. I can now finally learn about the levels's powers._  
  
"Here we are at the training grounds."said Riko. The training field was set up like a tennis court but without the net. "I set up the training grounds, into different sections."said Riko. "Sections?" "Yes, there's an underwater, rocky, sky, normal, and etc."said Riko. "So, what section is this?" "This is the battlefield, like the one from Pokemon."said Riko. "Oh, so two of the levels are going to be battling each other?" "No, that's for later on, when someone wants to be stronger."said Riko. Riko then use her powers to switch the field to a stage. "What's the stage for?" "The stage is for showcasing, like from Pokemon, it's for the contest performances."said Riko. "So, now can the levels show their powers?" "Ah, yes, let me get in a good seat."said Riko. Riko pulled up 2 seats out of thin air, and put me and her in them. "Let me, put us in the air like how people sit in an opera."said Riko. _I see, for protection._  
  
"Now, time for the lovely showcase of powers, we start with our hope section."said Riko. "Oh, yeah there's a hope and a despair side to everyone." "Yes, but I put up a system of who is the strongest in both sections."said Riko. "Like with the hope section, the least strongest will go first, while the strongest in hope will go last." "Yes, you got it right, and it will be the same with despair."said Riko clapping. "So, who is first?" "Presenting, number 8, Yamada!!!"said Riko. The whole area, was turned into a contest hall, with the stage below us. A curtain opened up and out came Yamada. "Greetings, Riko-sama, and Sinemo."said Yamada flying to us. Out came from his back was small fairy wings. "I thought that you guys could already fly without wings?" "Yes, but Yamada here has fairy soul."said Riko. "What's fairy soul?" "Fairy soul is the power of a fairy, like magic, and wings to fly."said Yamada. "Is that hope or despair?" "Hope."said Riko. Then Yamada flew down to the stage. His wings disappeared, and he pulled out a pencil. He started drawing something on the stage floor. "What's he drawing?" "You'll see."said Riko. The drawing then started glowing, and then it started walking. The drawing was a replica of me. "How did he do that?" "My despair power is called drawing creation, it allows me to make any of my drawings real and alive."said Yamada. "Wow." Yamada then started glowing and made the drawing disappeared. "Yay, for Yamada, now for the next person."said Riko clapping.  
  
A curtain opened up and out came Hagakure. "Presenting, number 7, Hagakure!!!" said Riko. _I wonder if he knows about me and Leon._ "Hello, Riko, and Sinemo." said Hagakure. He took out his crystal ball from his jacket. "Are you going to tell us our fortune?" "Nope, just watch." said Riko. Hagakure pulled out some sort of energy from the ball and shaped it into a sword. "How did he do that?" "It's called psychic energy manipulation." said Hagakure. "Basically, it's controlling psychic energy and making it into a weapon or a shield." said Riko. "Is this hope or despair?" "Hope." said Riko. Hagakure made the psychic energy go back into the crystal ball. Then, he started glowing a green color. "What's happening?" "It's his despair power." "Which is?" "It's called grass manipulation." said Hagakure. He turned the entire stage into a garden. "So, pretty." "Grass manipulation is having the control of plants." said Riko. Hagakure turned the stage back to normal. "Hey, what's wrong, you're not being chilled as usual." said Riko. "Oh, it's nothing, Riko." said Hagakure. "Oh, okay, now for the next person." said Riko. _He must had found out, I need to speak to Leon about this._  
  
The curtain opened up and came out Maizono. "Presenting, number 6, Maizono!!!" said Riko. "Is she going to sing a song for us, since she's an idol?" "Yep, let's start a show!" said Riko pulling out her keytar. Riko started playing some notes while Maizono was glowing. Soon, the notes became visible, and she started moving the notes around. "What is this?" "It's called music manipulation, it's my hope power." said Maizono. "It allows Maizono to control any kind of music." said Riko. "So, what is her despair?" The notes disappear, and Riko put away her keytar.  Maizono then went through the floor. "Where is she?" "I'm right here, Sinemo!" said Maizono behind me. "Ahhh, how, what?" "It's called ghost mimicry." said Maizono laughing. "She can use the powers of a ghost, and can also transform into one." said Riko laughing. "I see, and that wasn't funny." "I'm sorry, Sinemo." said Maizono. "Yay for Maizono, now for the next person." said Riko. "Wait, where is everyone at?" "Oh, they're right there." said Riko pointing below us. Yamada, Hagakure, and Maizono was sitting in a bench below us.  
  
The curtain opened up and out came Chihiro. "Presenting, number 5, Chihiro!!!" said Riko. _Now I can finally see what Chihiro's powers are._ "Before Chihiro's start, I heard that you was living with him and big bro." said Riko. "Yeah, why?" "It must be really exciting living with them." said Riko. "It's alright." "Hey, after all of this you can stay at my place if you want." said Riko. "I'll think about it, but I still like living with Chihiro and Mondo." "Can I start now?" asked Chihiro. "Yep." said Riko. Riko summoned up some electronics on to the stage. "What's he's going to do?" "You'll see." said Riko putting on some shades. Chihiro and the electronics started glowing. He soon started controlling them by turning them on and making them do different things. "It's his hope power." "It's called cyberkinesis." said Chihiro. "It allows him to control electronics, machines, basically anything that's technology." said Riko. The electronics then disappeared and Riko hand me a pair of shades. "Is this necessary for his despair power?" "Yeah, cause there's going to be a lot of flashing." said Riko. Chihiro started glowing a yellow color and started using  a thunderbolt from him onto the stage. "It's called electric manipulation, basically he can use electricity like Pikachu from Pokemon." said Riko. "Oh, wow." _He's only number 5, so he's in the middle of strength in the hope section._ "Yay for Chihiro, now the next person." said Riko.  
  
The stage transformed into an underwater tank. "Wow, is Aoi next?" "She should is, presenting number 4, Aoi!!!" said Riko. Aoi jumped from a portal in the air into the tank. She started swimming around with the fishes in the tank. "I see why she's the shsl swimmer." Then, the tank started shaking. "What's happening?" "It's her hope power." said Riko. The tank broke and all the water in it was surrounding Aoi. "She can control water?" "Yep, it's called water manipulation." said Riko. Aoi then made the water disappeared and dropped down to the stage. I looked down and saw all the fishes that were in the tank were flopping around. "All those poor fishes." "Hey, Sinemo are you hungry?" asked Riko. "Kinda of, why?" "What you want?" asked Aoi. "I would like to have some sushi." "Alright, Aoi, two sushis." said Riko. Aoi nodded and transformed the piles of fish into piles of sushi. Two sushi came to me and Riko, and some went to Chihiro, Maizono, Yamada, and Hagakure. "Aoi has food manipulation, it allows her to control and make food." said Riko. Riko then summoned a food cart and put the rest of the sushi in there. Finally, Aoi came down with her sushi to join the others. "Ummm, this is really good, Aoi." "Thanks, Sinemo." said Aoi. "Yay for Aoi, next person, please." said Riko with her mouth full.  
  
The stage returned back to normal, except there were a lot of rocks, and a mountain around. It was like a mountain area. "What's with the rocks?" "It's for our next person." said Riko using her powers to add rocks. The curtain open and out came a skinny girl with white hair, a sailor suit, and bandages. "Is that, who I think that is?" "Yep, presenting number 3, Sakura!!!" said Riko. "What happened to her?" "Oh, I wanted you to actually see her." said Riko. "What you mean?" "Sinemo, this is what I really look like." said Sakura. Riko use her powers to move Sakura over to where we're at. I got a good look at her, she was smaller than what I use to see. "I may not be the tallest person, but I'm still the tallest girl." said Sakura. "She's at where big bro's shoulders are." said Riko. "Did Laya do this?" "Yes, cause of what I hoped." said Sakura. It was a long silence with Riko still eating. "If I may, can I go ahead and show my powers?" asked Sakura. "Yes, go again, Sakura." said Riko.  
  
Sakura went down to the stage and started glowing and forming a blue circle. "If you're wondering that is, that's aura." "Aura?" "Yes, Sakura has aura manipulation, it allows her to control aura, and use aura type attacks." said Riko. "Like, Lucario from Pokemon?" "Yep, also she can use her powers in both forms, in case you'll were wondering." said Riko. Sakura had about 5 aura-shaped spheres around her. She threw some at a huge rock destroying it. "Wow!" She then put the remaining spheres together into a huge sphere, and then threw it at a mountain and destroyed it. "Amazing." "That was her despair power, now for hope." said Riko. "What, that was her despair?" Riko then summoned some more rocks and another mountain to the stage. Sakura then started glowing again. "What's going on?" "She's changing back to the form that you're use to seeing her in." said Riko. "Oh, okay." Sakura had changed back and went over the rocks. "What's she going to do?" "You'll see." said Riko.  Sakura went up and started lifting some of the rocks. The rocks were big and heavy. "She must have super strength." "Yep, Sakura's is the strongest level." said Riko jumping on a rock that Sakura was lifting. "Agreed, I wanted to be the strongest person ever, and this is what Laya did, but at a cost." said Sakura. "I see." "But, I love Sakura in both forms." said Riko hanging from Sakura's arm. "Thank you, as always, Riko." said Sakura. "You're welcome, Sakura." said Riko. Sakura then put the rocks down along with Riko. "Yay for Sakura, now for the next to last person in the hope section." said Riko.  
  
Sakura went to go eat with the others, while Riko stayed on the stage. The curtain opened up and out came Naegi. "Presenting, number 2, Naegi!" said Riko. "Riko, why are you on the stage, I thought you was going to watch with me." "I am later on, but I need to be down here to help showcase Naegi's powers." said Riko. "I'm ready, when you are." said Naegi. Riko nodded in agreement. Naegi started glowing a yellowish color and then shot a yellow beam at Riko. "Riko!!!" Riko was down on the ground injured. "Naegi, do something!" "Don't worry Sinemo, I know what to do." said Naegi. Naegi went over to Riko and put his hands on her. Then, both of them started glowing. "What's happening?" "I'm healing her, that's my hope power." said Naegi. Both of them had stop glowing and Riko got up. "Thanks, Naegi, I feel so much better." said Riko stretching. "Thank goodness." "I must had scare you again, sorry for that." said Riko. "Hey, what was that light glowing beam?" "That's my despair power." said Naegi. "In other words, this is light manipulation, it allows him to control light." said Riko. "So, now we're at the last person in the hope section." "Yep, also yay for Naegi, now it's time for the last person in the hope section." said Riko.  
  
Naegi went to go join the others, while Riko stayed on the stage. The curtain opened and out came Kirigirl. _So, Kirigirl is the strongest._ "Yes I am, Sinemo." I looked over at Kirigirl nodding at me. "I'm assuming that Sinemo already knows about your telekinesis." said Riko. "Only the mind reading part." said Kirigirl. "Wait, there's more to it?" "Yes, but first allow me to show you my hope power." said Kirigirl. Kirigirl then disappeared. "Where did she go?" Kirigirl then appeared next to me. "Ah, where you came from?" "I teleported here." said Kirigirl. _So, that's her hope power, so what's her despair?_ "You do a lot of thinking, Sinemo." "Oh, sorry." "That's okay, now allow me to show you my despair." said Kirigirl. "I'm ready!" said Riko. Kirigirl's eyes then started glowing. Riko then started floating. "Is she flying on her own?" "No, I have  telekinesis." said Kirigirl. "She can move things with her mind." said Riko. Kirigirl then put Riko back up here with us. Kirigirl stopped glowing and grabbed a plate of sushi. "That's all for the hope section." said Riko. "If your wondering the mind can be a powerful thing, Sinemo." said Kirigirl. "I see." "So, how did you like the hopes?" asked Riko. "I enjoy it, and I learned a lot." "I'm happy to hear that." said Kirigirl. "Now it is time for the despair section." said Riko. "Or better yet the dangerous section." said Kirigirl. "The dangerous section?" "Yes, remember what despair is, and you'll know." said Riko. _Despair is the opposite of hope, it is also the pain and sorrow inside you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16 is next with the despair power showcase!!!  
> Despair is a very dangerous thing, indeed. Sinemo going to be learning a lot about the levels.  
> But, she still kinda shook up about her and Leon's kiss, someone's got to do something to calm her down.  
> With Sakura, this is how she looks like in the story before she transforms into the form that we're all know, you know before she had her muscles.  
> Also, Riko's a big Pokemon fan by the way.


	16. Despair Side Power Showcase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The showcase is still going as it is now time for the despair side! Also, at the end of both showcases, I will present the list of powers for each side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_I had just got done watching everyone from the hope section showed their powers. I learned a lot, but now it's the despair section now. From what I can tell of who hasn't showed up yet, is Mondo, Ishimaru, Celes, Togami, Junko, Touko/Syo, Mukuro, and of course, Leon._  
  
"So, now that I'm done with lunch, let's go on to the despair section." said Riko. "Are you ready, Sinemo?" asked Kirigirl. "Yes, I'm ready. "Okay, starting off first, presenting number 8, Leon!" said Riko. "Leon?" The curtain opened up and out came Leon. "Hello, everyone!!!" said Leon. "Hi, Leon, how about you come up here?" asked Riko. I turned around blushing. "Riko, what you trying to do?" asked Leon. Riko then teleported over to Leon, and whisper something in his ear. The look Leon had was surprise. "Wait, how you know?" asked Leon. "I can tell by looking." said Riko. "Can I just show my powers?" asked Leon. "No, you're going last after love." said Riko. "Riko, you know that's not how all of this is set up!" said Leon. "I know, but I think it's best if you go and talk to her." said Riko. "Alright, fine." said Leon. "Riko, my dear, I think it is best if we allow the showcase, and deal with this problem later." I looked and saw Octavia from MLP up there with Kirigirl. "Mondo?" "Yeah, but as a more smart thing." said Mondo. "Alright, I'll continue the showcase, if I put it off, love will be mad at me." said Riko. "And also bro." said Mondo. "Oh, yeah, bro." said Riko. "So, now can I go ahead and show my powers?" asked Leon. "Oh, alright then." said Riko. "I'll be back later on, see you then, Sinemo." said Mondo disappearing. Riko went back up where me and Kirigirl sat at.   
  
"Repeating what Riko said earlier, presenting number 8, Leon." said Kirigirl. "It's good enough." said Leon. I saw Leon running around the stage real fast. _His super speed._ After that he started throwing some fire balls, and blowing some fire. _His fire manipulation._ I kept on watching him, I wasn't even paying attention to what Riko was saying. "Sinemo?" asked Riko. "I'm sorry." "That's okay, Leon's turn is over anyhow." said Riko. I looked down and saw Leon at the sushi table. "I would like to see the next person, please." "Okay." said Riko.   
  
The curtain opened up and out came Ishimaru. "Presenting number 7, Ishimaru!" said Riko. "I would like to greet you all first before showing my powers." said Ishimaru. "Hi, bro." said Riko waving. "I heard that you was about to change the showcase system." said Ishimaru. "Yeah, yeah, and I know how you are about organizing." said Riko. "Then, I'm certain that this won't happened again." said Ishimaru. "Yes...bro." said Riko. "Good, now, I will show Sinemo my powers." said Ishimaru. _He's a guy that goes straight to point._ Ishimaru started turning all silver. It was like his body was turning into metal. "Ishimaru has metal mimicry." said Kirigirl. "It's the power to transform parts or the whole body into metal." said Riko. "It is my hope power it allows me strength and also protection." said Ishimaru. "It even protects him from bullets and fire." said Riko. "Wow." "I will show you if I had a volunteer." said Ishimaru. Riko jumped down and summoned a cannon. "Wait, Riko, let's use something else!" said Ishimaru. "No, plus I always wanted to show Sinemo my favorite weapon!" said Riko. "Your favorite weapon, I thought it was your keytar." "Yes, it is for physical, but you also need something for your special." said Riko. "So, what is the cannon called?" "It's called the party bass cannon!!!" said Riko shooting a beam out of the cannon. The beam hit Ishimaru, and it turned out that he was okay. _Wow, that metal is strong!_  
  
The smoke cleared and Ishimaru removed the metal from his body. "Riko, next time, please use something else!" said Ishimaru. "Okay, okay, okay." said Riko blowing the smoke out of her cannon. "I am just going to continue and show Sinemo, my despair power." said Ishimaru. "Alright." said Riko making her cannon disappeared. Riko summoned some rocks and steel pillars to the stage. She jumped back up to where me and Kirigirl were sitting at. Ishimaru then started glowing a whitish color and pulled out two swords from the ground. He then started slicing up the rocks first. "He's really good." "Yes, he is, that is called sword manipulation." said Kirigirl. "Sword manipulation allows him to control swords, summon swords, and make parts of his body a sword as well." said Riko. "Oh, okay." Ishimaru went over and sliced the steel pillars as well. _I wonder why swords, though, it seems he should have something else._ "Yay, for Ishimaru, now for the next person." said Riko as Ishimaru bowed.   
  
The curtain opened up and out came Mukuro. "Presenting number 6, Mukuro!" said Riko. _So, Junko must be stronger than her sister, but how much?_ Mukuro went to the center of stage. I noticed that the stage was still the same when Ishimaru was up there. "Why didn't you changed the stage back to normal?" "Cause this stage is necessary for Mukuro's powers." said Riko. "What you mean?" "Just watch." said Kirigirl. Mukuro had stomped her boot on the stage and the ground broke into pieces. She then started glowing and moving the pieces around. "It's called earth manipulation, it allows her to control the earth." said Kirigirl. "Mainly, the ground, rocks, basically anything made from the earth." said Riko. "It is my hope power, now allow me to show you my despair." said Mukuro. Mukuro then summoned a lot of guns and started using them. After that, she switched to swords, and finished up by throwing a grenade causing an explosion. "Whoa, what did she do, she was doing a lot." "It's called weapon manipulation, it allows her to control, and summoned weapons." said Kirigirl. "I can also become a weapon as well." said Mukuro as the smoke from the explosion cleared. "Yep, even if my party bass cannon goes missing, Mukuro can be a replacement for it, until my cannon is found." said Riko. "I see." "Yay, for Mukuro, now for the next person." said Riko.  
  
The curtain opened up and out came Touko. "Presenting number 5, Touko!" said Riko. _I wonder if she's this strong because of Syo._ "Hi, little sister, why you look scared?" asked Riko. "I think...it's better if we had cancel this." said Touko.  "You know we can't cancel it." said Riko looked at Ishimaru. "Just ignore him, I think it's the best, some of us are going to go out of control." said Touko. "Some of you guys still can't control yourselves?" asked Riko. "Of course we can, Touko can't stop trying to scare the doll." said Junko. "Junko?" "You go back and wait your turn." said Touko. "Please, sister, don't cause any trouble." said Mukuro. "I'm not, I waiting for your girlfriend here, to hurry up, I want to show Sinemo my powers now!" said Junko. "This is beginning to be too much." "Yes, I have to agree with you." said Celes. "Celes?" "I just flew over and wanted a cup of tea, cause this is going to take a while." said Celes. "Shouldn't someone do something?" "Don't worry that someone's down there." said Celes. "Will everyone shut the fuck up?" said Riko. There was silence. "Junko, and Celes go back in there and wait your turn." said Riko. "Fine." said Junko. Celes and Junko went back in the curtain, while Mukuro went back to her seat. "Sis, please, just show your powers to Sinemo, she just wants to understand everyone better, so that she won't be scare or worried." said Riko. "Yes, I will do that." said Touko.    
  
Touko started glowing as Riko went back to sit where me and Kirigirl was at. Touko then transformed into a horse and started running around. "She has shape-shifting powers like Mondo?" "That's one part of her power." said Riko. Riko then summoned a pack of dogs to the stage. "What's the dogs for?" "You'll see." said Riko. Touko transformed back to herself and started barking to the dogs. "She can talk to animals?" "Yes, her hope power is called animal manipulation." said Kirigirl. "She can control, and talk to animals, also even turned into them." said Riko. "So, her despair power is in Syo." "No, it goes both way." said Kirigirl. "Yeah, sis, it is time for Syo." said Riko making the dogs disappeared.   
  
Touko used one of her braids to make herself sneeze. In just in an instance, Syo appeared. "Hahahahaha!!!" said Syo laughing. "Hi, Syo!" said Riko waving. "Oh, hello, my dear sister, how are you?" asked Syo. "I'm fine, and you?" asked Riko. "Oh, you know me, I'm fine as well." said Syo. "So, how about you show Sinemo, you and Touko's despair power?" asked Riko. "Of, course, anything for you." said Syo. Riko summoned some steel pillars as Syo summoned her scissors. "What's she going to do?" "You'll see." said Kirigirl. Syo's scissors glowed a light purple color. She then cut one of the pillars. The pillar was dissolving like acid. "Does she have some kind of poison power?" "Yes, it's called poison manipulation." said Kirigirl. "It allows sis to control and make poison." said Riko. "I'm also immune to it as well." said Syo. "Wow." "Hey, Sis, you want to see something cool?" asked Syo. "Sure!" said Riko. Syo stuck out her long tongue and slashed it through 2 steel pillars. "Awesome!" said Riko. "Indeed, that was amazing, Syo." "I know it is, I thank my love for that." said Syo looking at Mukuro. "Yay, for sis, now for the next person!" said Riko. Syo sneezed back into Touko. "Is...it over?" asked Touko. "Yep." said Riko. "Oh, thank you." said Touko going to get some food.   
  
The curtain opened up and no one was there. "Why isn't anyone showing up?" "She doesn't need to do this all the time." said Kirigirl. "Who?" I looked down and saw Yamada running up with some rose petals. "Presenting, number 4, Celes!" said Riko. Celes came out as the petals rained down on her. "Thank you, before I start, I need to deal with a problem." said Celes. Celes went over to Yamada and started yelling at him. "Why is she yelling at him?" "It's because he came in too late, to showcase her." said Kirigirl. "I would had did it for her, but she wanted Yamada." said Riko. "I understand that, he is her butler after all." "Still?" asked Riko. "Yeah." said Kirigirl. "Excuse me, if you girls are done, I would like to go ahead and start." said Celes. "Okay, we're ready." said Riko.   
  
Celes started glowing and summoned a pack of cards. "What's she going to do with those cards?" "Sinemo, you ask a lot of questions." said Riko. "I need to know, that's all." "I know." said Riko. _She's playing with me again._ The cards started flying around Celes. I looked and saw that some of the steel pillars for Syo was still on the stage. Celes used some of the cards to attack some of the pillars. "This is her hope power." said Kirigirl. "It's called card manipulation." said Riko. "It allows me darling doll, to control cards. I can create, summon, and even fly with them." said Celes. She put the remaining cards together into a big card, for her to fly on. "I wanted fly!" said Riko. "Oh, no, darling, cause it's now time to move on to my next move." said Celes. She landed the flying card down to the ground, and broke it back to the pack of cards. She then made the cards fly around her, and made her disappeared. "Where did she go?" "I'm right here, darling." said Celes. I looked behind me and saw a bat. "Mondo?" "No, darling, it's me." said Celes waving. "How did you?" "It's my despair power, darling." said Celes turning back to normal. "Her power is called vampirism." said Kirigirl. "It allows Celes to be a vampire." said Riko. "Basically, like how Maizono can be a ghost, you can be a vampire?" "Correct, darling." said Celes showing her fangs. "Are you done now?" asked Riko. "Yes, I am." said Celes. "Alright, yay for Celes, now for the next person!" said Riko.   
  
"You seem really happy, it must be either Mondo or Togami, that's coming out." "It's not Togami, remember he's the strongest." said Kirigirl. "Let's just get this sibling thing over with." said Celes. "Celes are you going to stay up here with us?" "Of, course, darling." said Celes. The curtain opened up and it was Mondo. "Presenting, number 3, my big bro, Mondo!!!" said Riko. "Alright, now it's finally fucking time for me." said Mondo. "Bro, language!" said Ishimaru. "Sorry, I was so bored in there, Togami is a cheater." said Mondo. "You tried to play checkers with him again?" asked Riko. "Yeah, and loss, 3 times in a row." said Mondo. "Never play smart games against smart people." said Riko. "Hey, Sinemo, you need to remember that also." said Mondo. "Who told you guys that?" "I did, I have a lot of sayings about stuff." said Riko. "So, about the sibling thing, are you guys really brother and sister?" "Oh no, big bro adopted me." said Riko. "Yeah, it's a long story, I'll have to tell you later on." said Mondo. "Just go ahead and show you powers." said Kirigirl. "Alright, let's start with my hope, I think you already know what that is, Sinemo." said Mondo. "Your shape-shift powers?" "Yep, so what you want me to be?" asked Mondo. "Turn into a Pokemon!" said Riko. "Does Sinemo know about Pokemon?" asked Mondo. Riko looked at me and back at Mondo. "No, she doesn't, it's crazy." said Riko. "I turned into some things for her, already." said Mondo. "Really, what you showed her?" asked Riko. "He was a dragon, and also a plushie." "What kind of plushie?" asked Riko. "Pinkie Pie." said Mondo. Riko looked at me with joy in her eyes. "I love that show, I didn't know you like it, too!!!" said Riko. "Yeah, I was wondering can Mondo only turn into animals, and creatures?" "Nope, I can turned into people, too, watch." said Mondo.   
  
Riko jumped down to the stage and summoned some smoke. The smoke was everywhere. "Is this really necessary?" "No, it's not." said Kirigirl. "Junko, darling, can you come and do something about this?" asked Celes. Soon, a big gust of wind came and blew the smoke away. The smoke was finally cleared and there stood Junko. "Presenting number 2, me, Junko Enoshima!!!" "Junko, shouldn't you allow Riko to say that?" "Yeah, but where's Riko and Mondo?" asked Junko. "I'm right here." said Riko eating some sushi. "No, I'm right here, silly." said another Riko. "There's two Riko's?" "One of them is Mondo." said Kirigirl. "But, which one?" "Hey, Junko, you're not supposed to be out here yet!" said Riko. "Yeah, it's still big bro's turn." said Riko. "Then, maybe Mondo, needs to get his ass down here, and finish!" said rocker Junko. "Hey, maybe the air bitch can wait a bit." said Riko. "Mondo, I know that's you, you is the only one with that language." said Junko. "Okay, but which one is me, then?" asked Mondo. _I can't even tell, all I see is two Riko's._ "I can't really tell, either." "Well, darling, I will tell you that what I did was my hope power." said queen Junko. "You mean the gust of wind?" "Yes, that is air manipulation, it allows me to control the air, and the wind." said teacher Junko. "Junko, you're supposed to let me tell her that!" said Riko. "Maybe, if a certain corn head was here, I wouldn't have to do that to you, Riko." said chibi Junko. "I am not a corn head, bitch." said Mondo. One of the Riko's jumped down to the stage in front of Junko. "Oh, dear, I guess it's time for Sinemo to do something." said Riko. "But, shouldn't you do something?" "I don't hit girls, that's just wrong, Sinemo." said Riko. "What, Mondo?" The Riko glowed and transformed into Mondo. "Yep, you finally got it right." said Mondo. "Shouldn't you do something?" "Just watch, you'll about to see Junko's despair power." said Mondo. "Then, let's just fucking fight, then, bitch!" said rocker Junko. "I'll accept your damn challenge, let's go!" said Riko. _Wow, I never knew Riko was so violent. "She's not, she gets it from Mondo, Sinemo." said Kirigirl. Oh, yeah, Mondo's a biker gang leader, after all._  
  
Soon, Riko and Junko started fighting. Riko was using some of the rocks, and pillars at Junko, while Junko was using some kind of airbending. Then, Riko ran up to Junko and punch her real hard in the face. Junko's whole body flew to where the curtain was at. "Is she okay?" "Yeah, she's okay." said Mondo. Junko sat up and started laughing. "Why is she laughing, she's in pain." "She even has a black eye, Riko's got stronger." said Celes. "It is called despair manipulation." said Kirigirl. "Despair what?" "It allows her to control despair in herself, or someone else." said Riko. Riko still looks really angry. Junko stopped laughing and unleashed a huge amount of wind. I close my eyes due to the wind. I opened my eyes and saw a shield. The shield was covering us, and the others on the stands. "Oh, wow, I feel so good!!!" said horny Junko. "Ah, man, Junko!!!" said Riko. "You can punish me later, that was...so...amazing!!!" said horny Junko. "Fine, get off the stage." said Riko. The stage was a disaster it was broken into a lot of pieces. Riko took a deep breath and said "I'll just fix it back." Riko started glowing and putting the pieces back together. Soon, the stage was back to normal. "That was amazing." "I know, you was worry, weren't you?" asked Riko. "Yeah, I was." "This was all part of my plan." said Riko. "Oh, but wait?" "How Junko already did her's, but you still haven't seen big bro's despair power." said Riko. "Yeah, but I can wait." "It's not that dangerous, are you still in control?" asked Riko. "Most of me is, but still get Togami out here, just to be safe." said Mondo. "Okay, I'll go get him." said Riko going through the curtain. "Togami's the last one, right?" "Yes, he is." said Kirigirl. "Hey, I'll be okay, there's no need to be scared." said Mondo. I nodded in agreement. "Right, chi, bro?" asked Mondo. "Yep." said Chihiro. "Of course, but still be careful." said Ishimaru.  
  
Then, the curtain opened up and Riko jumped back up to where we were sitting. "Presenting number 1, Byakuya Togami!!!, or in other words my boyfriend!!!" said Riko. Togami walked through the curtain to the center of the stage. "Thank you Riko for the introduction, as always." said Togami. "You're welcome, love." said Riko. "Let's get this over with Oowada." said Togami. "Fine, don't rush me." said Mondo. Mondo jumped down to the stage near Togami. "So, do you want to start?" asked Mondo. "No, you go." said Togami. "I wonder if he's going to do some 4th wall." "Big bro did some 4th wall for you?" asked Riko. "Yeah, a few times." "4th wall is very easy to do, for me, but it did take some time for him." said Riko. "Did you help train everyone?" "Yes, I did, cause everyone was having some trouble even me." said Riko. "I'll start with some 4th wall." said Mondo. "And if you're out of control again, I'll freeze you." said Togami. Mondo was getting ready to start, but then Riko jumped down to the stage in front of Togami. She was looking at him for a while. "What's wrong?" "Something happened, cause Sinemo should be asking does Togami have some kind of ice powers, but instead nothing." said Riko. "She came, I fought, she took care of me for a while, I'm okay now." said Togami. "Toga, why didn't you tell me any of this?" asked Riko. "Cause I know how you worry, Ri." said Togami. "Sis, are we still continuing?" asked Mondo. "Sinemo, what do you know?" asked Riko. "I know that Togami has ice and weather powers, and I know which is hope and despair." "I knew something felt weird, a few days ago, but I couldn't do anything about it." said Riko. "But, if you like I turned him into a doll, and healed him." "Thank you very much, Sinemo." said Riko. "Riko, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself." said Togami. "That's okay, we all still have to practice overcoming this." said Riko hugging Togami. "Indeed, we do." said Togami giving Riko a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"So, are we still continuing like Mondo asked?" asked Kirigirl. "I'm certain that Sinemo knows the rest right?" asked Riko. "I know Togami's, but I don't know what Mondo's despair power is." "Oh, it's called cartoon physics." said Mondo. "It allows big bro to be a cartoon, and you know break the laws of physics, and the universe." said Riko. "Okay, I understand why it's dangerous now."  "Then, since Sinemo now understand everyone's powers, the showcase of powers is now finished." said Riko.   
  
"Wait, what about you?" "Oh, no, I don't think it's time for you to know about mine's yet, or even Melodia." said Riko. "Then, what about Komaeda?" "Komaeda here?" asked Riko. "I'm right here, master Riko." said Komaeda running dog-style to Riko. "Komaeda!!!" said Riko running to Komaeda. They both were hugging each other, and then Komaeda started licking her. _So, cute._ "Komaeda does belong to Riko, after all." said Kirigirl. "Oh, I thought he belonged to Togami and Naegi." "They're taking care of him for Riko." said Kirigirl. "Oh, okay." "Okay, Komaeda get off, I need to make everything normal." said Riko. Riko started glowing and made everything back to the field where I first met her at. "Everything's back." "Yep, and I feel that it is probably getting late, sorry I couldn't train you, Sinemo." said Riko. "Oh, that's okay." "Oh, yeah, Komaeda is also a mystery, even to me, so I don't know." said Riko grinning. I went over to Komaeda and started petting him. "His hair is really soft."  
  
"Yeah, I know, so what you think?" asked Riko. "I got to see everyone's powers, it was amazing, and I learn a lot." "That's good, and my place is still available, if you want to stay there." said Riko. "Oh, no, I couldn't that's your stuff." "Oh, well, I still left you a present at big bro's place for you." said Riko. "Oh, thank you." "Alright, everyone, it was great to see you guys again!" said Riko. "The same to you, we'll see you again real soon, sis." said Mondo hugging Riko. "You be careful Byakuya, you're the leader after all." said Riko. "I know, I'll be careful next time, Riko." said Togami giving Riko a kiss. "You be good, too, Komaeda." said Riko. "I will, master Riko." said Komaeda. "Be good everyone, remember keep hope and despair in you." said Riko. _Just like rule #5._ Riko opened up a portal for us to leave. We all waved bye to her. Soon, we were outside the school. _It was great meeting Riko._   
  
"Um, hey, Sinemo can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 17 is next, what's going to happen, take a guess.   
> I'm going to guess, and say that this is probably going to be the longest chapter ever, unless something in the future makes it longer.  
> So, we learned some things about our Riko. Even though her powers are a mystery, you can still see a bit of everyone in her. Riko is the strongest out of the bunch, but she is still unable to help out due to her condition. So, she's struck inside the school, and is unable to see what happens outside the school.  
> My favorite hope power is Mondo's shape-shift power.  
> My favorite despair power is Mukuro's weapon manipulation power.   
> Also, if you was wondering the party bass cannon is made from two of my favorite cannons: party cannon, and bass cannon.   
> So, I'm really happy that a lot of people are enjoy this story, but I still wish that maybe someone could comment about it, or even if you have a question about it.   
> Also, tell me what is your favorite hope and despair power?


	17. To Love or Not to love a doll?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power showcase is finally done, I got to learn a lot about the levels. The hope power is something that everyone wanted, while the despair power is something that seems to be a part of them. My doll power is something that I hope, but what is my despair? I was about to go home with Mondo and Chihiro, but someone wanted my attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

"Um, hey, Sinemo can we talk?" asked Leon. "Um, okay." _I wonder what he wants._ "I'll fly us to somewhere private." said Leon. "Okay." I allowed him to hold me, while he flew us to somewhere private. I looked outside and just realize that it was already dark. "Where are we going?" "We're going to Mondo's place, so you can pick up what Riko left you." said Leon. We arrived at Mondo's place, and knock at the door. The door opened and it was Chihiro. "Sinemo, there you are, I wasn't sure where you went." said Chihiro. "Leon wanted me for something." We went inside, and saw Mondo on the couch. "Hey, Sinemo, sis left you something in your room." said Mondo. "Okay, I'll check it out." "I'll stay here, and wait on you." said Leon.   
  
I went inside my room, and locked the door. I turned around and saw a small box on my bed. _I wonder what Riko sent me, or even how she sent it to me, when she can't even leave the school._ I opened the box, and found a letter, and a key. "Huh?" I opened the letter and read it. _Dear Sinemo, I left you a key to your very own house. I didn't think it will be right for you to be around bro, especially during his lovely-dovely time with Chi. If you're wondering how this got sent to you, please remember who you are staying with. With your new home, you can let someone stay with you if you want. It is right next to my place, and big bro's. It took a bit of my energy to make it during the showcase. Anywho, I hope you love it, and also I hope that you and him can be closer, it's not his fault. Love, Riko._ So, I'm going to assume that Mondo got it, since's he has 4th wall. I have my own place, that's good. I'm not sure how Riko knew about me and Leon, but she wants us to work it out. Plus, she said it's not he's fault. _I'll do that._  
  
While, Sinemo was in her room, Leon, Mondo, and Chihiro were watching tv in the living room. "I'm going to go ahead and do some computer stuff." said Chihiro. "Alright, Chi." said Mondo. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink." said Leon. "Alright." said Mondo. Leon went and got something to drink in a few seconds. "Fast, as usual." said Mondo. "I am the fastest, after all." said Leon. "One, of the fastest, remember." said Mondo. "Yeah, yeah." said Leon. Leon took a sip of his drink, and sighed deeply. "Man, I don't know what to do." said Leon. "About Sinemo?" asked Mondo. "Yeah, I really like her." said Leon. "All I know is, I agree with Riko, that you need to talk to her." said Mondo. "How?" asked Leon. "Listen, Riko made an extra house for Sinemo, so now that she has her own place, you two can talk." said Mondo. "That's good for the private part, but I'm kinda of nervous." said Leon. "Just tell her how you feel." said Mondo. "Alright, I'll do that." said Leon.  
  
I came out of the room, and saw Leon getting off the couch. "You ready?" asked Leon. "I'm ready." "So, do you enjoy sis's gift?" asked Mondo. "Um, yes, can you tell her I said thank you?" "Yeah, and you want me to help you take your stuff to your new place?" asked Mondo. "Um, if you like, I'll do it, I do have super speed after all." said Leon. "Okay, please be careful with my stuff." "Okay." said Leon. I opened my door, and allowed him in. We got some boxes, and left to go check out the house.   
  
We arrived at the house, and went in. It was nice, it was a standard home, kinda like Mondo's and Chihiro's place. "So, you like it?" asked Mondo. "It's kinda like your place." "Me and sis couldn't think of what you like, so we thought making a girly version of my place would work." said Mondo. "It's nice, thank you." So, we went and put my stuff up. "So, I got to go, me and Chi are ordering out." said Mondo. "Thanks for the help." "You'll welcome, kid." said Mondo. After Mondo left, it was just me and Leon.   
  
"Nice place, you got." said Leon. "Thanks." I went over and sat on my couch. "So, you wanted to talk?" "Um, yeah." said Leon. He sat across me on the couch. "I know that you're probably mad at me." said Leon. "Yes, I am." "Is it about the kiss?" asked Leon. "No, and yes." "I didn't cheat on him it's that what you wanted to hear." said Leon. "Hagakure said that you two are together, are you not?" "Not anymore, we used to be something for a short while, but then it ended badly." said Leon. "So, is he just saying that to protect you?" "Kind of yeah." said Leon. "So, you're alone?" "Yes." said Leon.   
  
It was a few seconds of silence, before Leon decided to speak again. "Sinemo, did you know I didn't want to be in baseball?" asked Leon. "That's your level, so what did you want to be?" "I wanted to be a rock star, or better yet the punk kind." said Leon. "I see, from your clothes what you mean." "Yeah, so I wanted to be cooler, and express the girls, but so far it's kinda of so-so." said Leon. "So, then, what do you see in me, am I just one of those girls?" "No, you're something more." said Leon. "Cause I'm a level, with unknown powers?" "No, I seen you a couple of times around the garden, and wanted to talk to you, but I was a wuss." said Leon. "So, it's not the powers, so it's my beauty?" "It's not just that, that's only one part of a person, the most important part is the inside." said Leon. "And that's what you wanted to know about me?" "Yeah, I wanted to know who you was, but then you know finding out that you're a level and all." said Leon. "Wait, how did you find out that I was going to be a level?" "From Riko." said Leon. "I see." "I'm sorry, if I hurt you." said Leon. "I guess I just need to learn about you more." "And I for you."said Leon. "So, I'm assuming that we are a thing?" "If you want to, you can say no, if you don't." said Leon. _Should I, he is cute, but I feel that we have a connection together, I guess this is what Riko was talking about._ "I want to." Then I gave him a kiss on the lips. After that, he started blushing like crazy, and I started laughing.   
  
"What's so funny?" asked Leon. "You blushing, that's all." "You're blushing, too." said Leon. Then, my stomach started growling. "I guess it's dinner time, I better go." said Leon. "No, um, we...can get something to eat together." "Oh, yeah, we are boyfriend and girlfriend, sorry about that." said Leon. "I guess we're still nervous about each other." "Yeah, so where you want to go?" asked Leon. "I still want to explore my place, so what about ordered out?" "Pizza?" asked Leon. "Pizza." So, we ordered some pizza and ate it on the couch, while watching tv.   
  
After we ate dinner, Leon went to go throw the box away, while I went inside a room. I opened the door, and it was a bedroom, just like the guest room from Mondo's place. "I'm guessing purple is your favorite color?" asked Leon. "Yeah, and red is your's?" "Yep, red is an awesome color." said Leon grinning. "Just help me with my stuff, silly." "Alright, what you need me to do?" asked Leon. "I'll deal with these 2 boxes, can you deal with my dolls, and stuffed animals?" "Stuffed animals?" asked Leon. I pointed at a big box with my stuffed animals in it. "At least, you don't have a crazy closet full of them." said Leon. "I'm guessing Riko's got a lot more than me."  Leon nodded in agreement. "You remember how I put my animals, just put them like that." "Alright." said Leon.   
  
As soon as I got done putting my clothes up, Leon had already put my stuffed animals up. "That was fast." "Do you want me to put the dolls the same way?" asked Leon. "Yeah." After putting away the rest of my stuff, I went and lay down on my bed. "So, your dolls is put away, and so is the rest of your stuff, I better go home, then." said Leon. "Um...wait." "You want me to spend the night with you?" asked Leon. "Yeah, just for this one time, unless I change my mind in the future." "I'll go get some of my stuff then, it will take me a while, especially dealing with Ishimaru." said Leon. "I'll go ahead and take a shower while you're gone." "Alright, see you in a long while." said Leon. "Okay, see you then." Leon left to his house, while I took my shower.   
  
After I took my shower, I looked around and saw that Leon still wasn't back. _He must be still dealing with Ishimaru._ I went in my room, and put on some pajamas. "This place is really nice, I need to thank Riko, but how?" "She did recommend something from you." said Mondo sitting on the bed. "Ah, don't do that!" "Sorry, my bad, but I need to give sis your thank-you gift." said Mondo. "I was just thinking about what to give her, but I don't know." "She said that she wanted the latest episodes of MLP, so that she can catch up." said Mondo. "How far is she?" "She stop on the beginning of season 3, before all the chaos happened." said Mondo. "I got season 3, and 4, season 5 is also here, but they're on a hiatus right now." "Alright, that should be enough for her." said Mondo. "So, what are you and Chihiro doing?" "None of your business, and what about you and him?" asked Mondo. "It's none of your business." "Okay, if you say so." said Mondo. "Just leave already, you got that weird smirk look on your face." "Okay, okay, I'll go." said Mondo. "Bye Mondo, and tell Riko I said thank you." "I will and don't have too much fun now." said Mondo leaving through the wall. I threw a pillow at the wall, but it was too late, he was already gone. _He really got to stop this 4th wall._  
  
Meanwhile, Leon was at his place, trying to figure out what to wear. "Hmm, I just don't know if that will work, maybe this with that." "Ah, I see you finally came home, your dinner is cold, so you'll have to warm it up." said Ishimaru. "I don't have time for that, just put it in the fridge." "You know I work very hard to cook this, did you already eat?" asked Ishimaru. "Yeah, I ate pizza at Sinemo's new place." "Oh, I'm very glad that you two work things out." said Ishimaru. "Um, thanks, man." Ishimaru went back to the kitchen, while Leon continue getting his stuff. Then, Leon noticed something, and ran into the kitchen. "Wait a minute, how you know about me and Sinemo?" "From bro." said Ishimaru. "I was hoping the answer would be Riko, but Mondo, I'm not surprise." "Be glad that it was bro, and not Riko." said Ishimaru. "Or Kirigirl, she'll just tell without caring." _"Really I didn't know that you thought that way, Leon." said Kirigirl. "My bad, Kirigirl, I was thinking of Junko." "You're nervous, just relax with her." "...okay." "Bye." said Kirigirl._ "Did Kirigirl give some good advice?" asked Ishimaru. "Yeah...I better get going, I can't leave her waiting." Leon took a quick shower, put on a tank top and boxers, got his gym bag, and left the house.   
  
I decided to watch some tv, while still waiting on Leon. _Wow, Ishimaru and him must had been arguing or something._ Finally, there was a knock on the door. I opened it and it was Leon. "What took you so long?" "It was Ishimaru, like I told you." said Leon. "What you guys argue about?" "Oh, he had fixed some dinner, and I told him that I already ate." said Leon. "Oh, okay." "Did something happen to you while I was gone?" asked Leon. "Mondo pop up, and asked for Riko's thank-you gift." "Oh, what you got her?" asked Leon. "I got 2 seasons of MLP." "That sounds about right to get for her." said Leon. "You wash up, and stuff?" "Yep, and I'm ready to go to bed." said Leon. "Alright, me, too."   
  
I got in the bed, while Leon put his bag next to my dresser. Then, he jumped into my bed. "Hey, be careful, with my animals!" "Sorry, my bad." said Leon.  I moved some of my stuffed animals to where my dolls were at. "So, what about these 2?" asked Leon pointing at Luna and Fluttershy. "I do like to sleep with them, unless you want me to turned you into a doll." "I would like to cuddle with someone special to me." said Leon. "Are you trying to be naughty?" "No, no, I'm just trying to set a mood." said Leon. I started laughing. "So, I'm guessing that you're be my doll?" "In doll, you mean someone to cuddle with?" asked Leon. "Yes." I jumped in the bed on top of Leon and gave him a kiss on the lips.   
  
I got off of him, and cuddled up beside him. "All comfy?" asked Leon. "Yep." "Wait, I gotten to do something, before I go to sleep." said Leon getting off the bed. "What is it?" Leon was at the dresser, removing his metal ring from his goatee. "Nice goatee." "Thanks." said Leon getting back in the bed. I ran my fingers through his goatee. _It feels so soft._ "Soft, ain't it?" asked Leon. I nodded and also started yawing. "Let's go ahead and hit the hay." said Leon. "Alright, goodnight, Leon." "Goodnight, Sinemo." said Leon. Then, we both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 18 is next (the relaxing chapter, before the serious stuff chapter)  
> I'll give one hint for the next chapter: Girl's Day off, remember in one of early chapter.   
> So, Sinemo and Leon are now officially a couple. (They're so cute together)   
> In the future, I need to do a chapter of Leon being with Hagakure, before seeing Sinemo.   
> I feel so bad for Riko, she's so behind in MLP, she's just got to season 3. (Also Riko is terrible at keeping secrets)


	18. Girl and Boy's Dolls Day Off (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo heads out to her first girl's day off with the girls, while the boys are also having their day off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_So, I now have my own place, thanks to Riko. And Leon came to me, to say he's sorry. We decided to be together, as boyfriend and girlfriend. I wonder how everyone will reacted to that. I now know everyone's powers, so I guess I'm going to do some training._  
  
I was sleeping on my bed, next to Leon, when someone knocked on my front door. "Leon...someone's at the door." I opened my eyes, and he was asleep. He's knocked out, I better answer it. I got out of bed, grabbed Luna, and went to the front door. I opened it, and it was Aoi. "Good morning, Sinemo!" said Aoi. "Aoi...what you doing here?" "I'm here to tell you in a few hours, you need to get ready." said Aoi. "Ready...for what?" "We're having a girl's day off!" said Aoi. "What about...the training?" "Riko said that you still need to get to know us, so we're doing it like this." said Aoi. "Are we going...to her place?" "No, we can't meet Riko everyday, it takes in some of our energy as well, so we can only meet her on some occasions." said Aoi. "Oh...that's why she was so happy to see you...guys." "Yep, so I'll see you in a few hours." said Aoi. "Okay...bye." I closed the door and went back in the bed.  
  
I slept a little bit, and then woke up. "A GIRL'S DAY OFF!" "Huh, what?" asked Leon. "Oh, I'm sorry Leon. " "That's...okay, what happen?" asked Leon. "Aoi came here, saying I'm going to a girl's day off." "Oh, that means another boy's day off...for us." said Leon. "Um, hey, should we tell people that we're together?" "It's up...to you." said Leon. "I guess we can keep it quiet, I won't tell any of the girls, and you don't tell any of the guys." "Okay..." said Leon. "I'm serious, Leon." I was hitting him with Luna. "Stop hitting me, okay, okay, I won't tell the guys." said Leon. "Thank you, Leon." I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome, babe." said Leon. "I'm afraid to go back to sleep, someone might come up in here." "You can watch some tv." said Leon. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 6:30 in the morning. "Why did she come so early?" "Her and Sakura get up as early as Ishimaru." said Leon. "Oh, I see, sorry I woke you." "That's okay, I got to wake up and see something beautiful." said Leon. "Oh, you, go back to sleep." He yawned and went back to sleep, while I watched some tv.   
  
It was 8 in the morning, and I decided to get Leon out of bed, and eat some breakfast. "Leon, wake up, it's morning now!" "I'm up, babe." said Leon. He got out of the bed, and went in the hallway. "Hey, babe, where's the bathroom?" asked Leon. "2 doors to your left." "Thanks." said Leon. I made up the bed, and went in the kitchen. I realize I had no cereal, or even any food at all. "Shit." "What's wrong?" asked Leon. "We have no food here." "Don't worry, you can eat at my place, I'm certain that Ishimaru made something." said Leon.   
Then, there was a knock on the door. I looked in the door's window and saw Aoi and Sakura. "Oh, my gosh, it's Aoi and Sakura!" "Oh, shit, I gotta hide!" said Leon. "Hide in the closet, quick!" "Why does this remind me of something I watched?" asked Leon. "That doesn't matter, just hide!" He hid in the closet, while I opened the door slowly. "Hey, you two, how you been?" "Hi, Sinemo, are you ready?" asked Aoi. "Actually, no, I was about to eat breakfast, but I noticed I don't have any food." "Oh, you don't have to worry about breakfast, we're eat together." said Aoi. "Oh, okay, then please wait a few more minutes for me to get ready." "Will do, just come to our place when you're ready." said Aoi. "Okay!"   
  
I closed the door and went to the closet. "Leon, you can come out now, it's safe." Leon came out and sat on the couch. "I think it was a soap opera, I can't remember." said Leon. "Is it the closet thing?" "Yeah, cause Riko showed us something, and I'm not sure what the name of it was." said Leon. "Let's not worry about that, I got to get ready, before they show up again." "Maybe we can get ready together?" asked Leon. "We're not at that level yet, babe, you need to be at level 50 for that." "What level am I at now?" asked Leon. "Level 10." "I'm certain later on, I'll get to that level." said Leon. "I know you will."   
  
I took my shower first, and changed while Leon washed. After I got done changing, I went to the bathroom to fix my hair, while Leon changed. I knocked on my door. "You ready?" "Yeah, go ahead and opened up." said Leon. I opened the door, and Leon was already changed. He was in the mirror fixing his goatee. I went over to him, and touched his hair. "Your hair is so spiky." "Got to have the rock star look." said Leon. "You need help with your goatee?" "You can put the metal ring in." said Leon. I pick up the ring and put it through Leon's goatee. "Did I do it right?" "Not bad on you're first try." said Leon.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to spend the whole day with the girls, we have each other's number right?" "Yeah, it's a good thing Riko got you the levels's cell phones." said Leon. "I didn't even know, until I looked back in the box." "So, I'll text you later on." said Leon. "Yes, I will if I get the chance." "And maybe I can sleep with you again?" asked Leon. "I'll see." I went up and gave him a kiss on the lips. After that, we went outside, and lucky for us there wasn't anyone out there. "Catch you later, babe." said Leon. "Alright, see you later." I waved bye to him, as he ran to his house. While, I walked over to Sakura's and Aoi's house.  
  
I arrived at Sakura's and Aoi's house, and knocked on their door. The door opened and it was Sakura. "Hi, Sakura." "Good morning, Sinemo." said Sakura. "I'm all ready for the girl's day off." "I see, come in, breakfast is almost ready." said Sakura. "Yes, of course." I went in, and their place was really nice. It was like a traditional Japanese house. "You're place is really nice." "Thank you." said Sakura. We arrived at the kitchen, where Aoi was fixing breakfast. "Sinemo, you made it!" said Aoi. "Where is everyone else?" "Oh, everyone else will be meeting in the park, after Kirigirl gives the signal." said Aoi. "We thought it would be nice for us to fixed you breakfast, and to get to know you better." said Sakura. "Oh, I see, thanks." "Breakfast is ready!" said Aoi. We went to the table, and Aoi made pancakes, with eggs, toast, bacon, and doughnuts. "Wow, this is a lot." "When you do a lot training, it works up an appetite." said Aoi.  
  
I looked around and saw that Sakura was missing. "Where's Sakura?" "She's in the kitchen fixing herself a protein shake, she's trying out different flavors." said Aoi. "Oh, okay." "So, what do you want first?" asked Aoi. "I'll takes some of everything." "Okay!" said Aoi. She was fixing my food, when Sakura came back. She was in her new form, that I was still getting used to. "I'm back, you two." said Sakura. "I already got your food fixed." said Aoi. "Thank you, got me some bacon pancakes?" asked Sakura. "Yep, Sinemo you want some too?" asked Aoi. "Oh, no, I'm good with the pancakes by their selves." I looked and saw that all the pancakes had bacon in them. "Oops, sorry about that." said Aoi. "That's okay, I'm certain it still taste good." "Sinemo, you never tried bacon pancakes before?" asked Sakura. "No, I hadn't." "They're really good, Sinemo, Sakura what's that song that Riko sung about bacon pancakes?" asked Aoi. "It's was called "Bacon Pancakes", she sung it for a while with Maizono." said Sakura. "How many songs have Riko sung?" "A whole bunch, and some of them were made while being high on sugar." said Aoi. "And some others, while being Melodia." said Sakura. "Oh, wow, I guess that's why she's a pianist." They both nodded their heads in agreement.   
  
After we got done eating, Aoi showed me around the house, while Sakura cleaned up. "You guys, have a nice house." "Thanks, I can't wait to see your's." said Aoi. "Yeah, but I'm still trying to get used to it." We arrived in a room, that looked like a small dojo. "So, you guys train in here?" "I don't, I do that in the pool outside, or in my room." said Aoi. "This is where I train, in both forms." said Sakura. "Sakura, Sinemo said that she loves our place." said Aoi. "I see, thank you again, Sinemo." said Sakura.  
  
 _"Are you guys ready?" asked Kirigirl. "Oh, hi, Kirigirl." "Hello, Sinemo." said Kirigirl. "We'll all ready!" said Aoi. "Okay, then meet us in the park." said Kirigirl. "Indeed, will do." said Sakura._ "Alright, you heard her, let's go!" said Aoi. "Sinemo, can you fly yet?" asked Sakura. "I don't know, I hadn't try yet." "That's okay, we'll run to the park." said Aoi. "Run?" "You don't seem to be the running type, I'll carry you on my shoulders, okay?" asked Sakura. "I'm good with that." She transformed back into the form, I was used to seeing. "Ready?" asked Sakura. I nodded and got on her shoulders. "Alright, let's get to it!" said Aoi. "Hold on tight." said Sakura. "I am!" Then, both of them started running, really fast to the park. _I need to seriously learn how to fly!_  
  
Meanwhile, Leon was at his place. He was eating breakfast that Ishimaru had served. "Man, you should be a chef." said Leon. "You say that every time, so how was your night?" asked Ishimaru. "Dude, I'm not telling." said Leon. "And why not?" asked Mondo. "Ah, dude, don't pop up like that." said Leon. "Me and Chihiro actually came through the front door." said Mondo. "I heard that you spent the night with Sinemo last night." said Chihiro. "So, what?" asked Leon. "Dude, stop being cool, and just tell us the details." said Mondo. "You know you want to." said Chihiro. "No, man, anywho, I heard that the girls were having a girl's day off today." said Leon. "Then, it is time for another boy's day off!" said Ishimaru. "Bout time." said Mondo. "So, let's get the guys together!" said Leon running out of the house. "I'm certain that Togami will get him to tell us." said Mondo. "Or, you could use some of Riko's techniques." said Ishimaru. "Yeah, but I think it's best if Togami did it." said Mondo.   
  
Leon had arrived at Naegi's and Togami's place. "Hey, guys opened up!" said Leon. "Hey, Leon, what's wrong?" asked Naegi. "I'm here to tell you and Togami that we guys are having another boy's day off." said Leon. "I'm not going." said Togami. "Why, we had a lot of fun last time." said Naegi. "That wasn't fun." said Togami. "Aw, come on man, this time it will be better." said Leon. "No, and that is my final answer." said Togami. "What's it's going to take to ask you to come?" asked Leon. "What you and Sinemo did last night." said Togami. "What, we didn't do anything, who told you?" asked Leon. "I don't need anyone to tell me, I can tell by the signs, and how you're acting right now." said Togami. "Did Riko say something?" asked Leon. "No, as a genius, I learned a lot from Riko." said Togami. "You know what I'm not going to continue this, come on Naegi." said Leon. "Um, okay, bye Togami." said Naegi. Togami closed the door, and went to his study with Komaeda following behind him.   
  
Leon arrived back at his place with Naegi. He saw that Hagakure and Yamada were already there. "Hey, guys, I got Naegi!" said Leon. "Where's Togami?" asked Ishimaru. "He didn't want to come." said Naegi. "Call it." said Mondo. "Why didn't he want to come?" asked Chihiro. "He said due to what happened last time, he's not coming." said Naegi. "Last time, was kind of crazy." said Hagakure. "Maybe he figured out what happened with you and Sinemo." said Mondo. "Shut up." said Leon. "Ah, yes, master Togami can copy master Riko sometimes." said Yamada. "Everyone shut up!" said Leon. "Alright man, we won't talk about it no more, today." said Hagakure. "Let's just go ahead and have this boy's day off." said Leon.   
  
We had finally arrived at the park, where all of the other girls were at. "We're...here." "I'm sorry if I went too fast for you, Sinemo." said Sakura. "We'll make sure when we go back to training, that we teach you how to fly." said Aoi. "Thank...you." "Good morning, Sinemo." said Maizono. "Morning, everyone." "You seen very tired, did something happened last night?" asked Celes. "Nothing happened, I overslept." "You should go to bed, early then." said Aoi. "I will next time." "So, are you ready?" asked Mukuro. "Yes, I'm ready." "Good, now that our doll is here, let the girl's day off begin!" said Junko.   
  
"So, where are we going?" "We're going shopping!" said Junko. "I should've guess." "Don't be sad, darling." said Celes. "We're just going to get you some clothes, and also a makeover." said Maizono. "And that is what I feared." "It's best to just let them do it, it's hard to resist them." said Mukuro. "I see, okay." "You sound just like Riko." said Aoi. "What?" "Sis, didn't like this part of girl's day off." said Touko. "She's more of a tomboy." said Maizono. "She always hated getting all pretty and stuff." said Celes. "Unless, it was for Togami, she'll do it." said Junko. "I see, uh hey, are we going to fly to the mall?" "No, silly, we got a car." said Junko. "Is Komaeda driving us?" "No, he's with master." said Touko. "He's with Togami, in other words." said Maizono. "Oh, so how are we going to get there then?" Kirigirl used her powers and made a car appeared. "Wow." "This is my car, in other words." said Kirigirl. Kirigirl had a black SUV. "Alright, everyone get in." said Kirigirl.   
  
Back at the boys, they were getting ready to head out as well. "Alright, is everyone ready?" asked Ishimaru. All the boys nodded and went to Hagakure's and Yamada's place to use Hagakure's car. "Okay, you guys where are we going first?" asked Hagakure. "Let's head to mall, man." said Leon. "You just want to check on Sinemo, that's it." said Mondo. "Shut up, that's not it." said Leon. "I would like to go, and see if there are any new manga available." said Yamada. "I could also check out some new electronics." said Chihiro. "Alright, we can go to the mall." said Mondo. "Okay, if everyone's okay with this, then let's go." said Ishimaru. "I got the car ready, everyone get in." said Hagakure.   
  
In Kirigirl's car, Kirigirl was driving with Sakura in the front. The seat behind them was Junko, Celes, and Aoi. And the seat behind them was Maizono, Mukuro, Touko, and me. In the car, Junko, Maizono, and Aoi were singing with the radio. I decided to talk to Touko to learn what I'm about to go into. "So, Touko, what are they going to do to me?" "They're...probably going to dress you up like a doll." said Touko. "In other words, it's going to be a makeover." She nodded in agreement. "Riko said that you're her little sister." "Yes, sis protects me a lot, and watches over me when I'm Syo." said Touko. "Did you two escape this sometimes?" "Yes, big sis will do some of the magic tricks she saw on tv, and make us disappear so that we won't have to get involved." said Touko. "I see, maybe I can learn how to do that one day." "You should at least learn to fly, we flew a lot to get away." said Touko. "I know, I just hope it's not painful." "It will, flying at first is tough for everyone." said Touko. Then I felt my phone vibrated. "Excuse me, I need to see who this is." "That's okay, it's probably a special someone." said Touko. I looked on my phone and saw that it was Leon texting me. I slid closer to the window so that no one would see me texting Leon.  
  
In Hagakure's car, Hagakure was driving with Ishimaru in the front. The seat behind them was Mondo, Chihiro, and Leon. And the seat behind them was Yamada and Naegi. In the car, Hagakure and Mondo were singing with the radio. Leon decided to text Sinemo on his phone to see what she was up to. _"Hey, you, I was wondering what you doing right now?" "I'm in Kirigirl's car heading to the mall, you?" "I'm in Hagakure's car, heading out to somewhere too." "Are you going to the mall, too?" "No." "Leon." "Okay, we're going to the mall, but it's for Yamada and Chihiro. "And to probably spy on us girls." "That's not true." "It's okay, that's what guys do." "I didn't want to upset you." "That's okay, you didn't tell anyone did you?" "No, but somehow it seems that Mondo and Togami know." "I should had guess, but the girls hadn't said anything yet." "I wouldn't guess that yet, I'm certain that either Junko or Celes know something." "Celes did ask me if something happened last night." "Yeah, they probably know." "It seems like we're there, cause we're in the parking lot now." "Okay, I'll text you later."_ As soon as Leon was done texting Sinemo, he saw that he was close to the mall as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 19 is next, since this is a long chapter, that had to be split up.   
> So, the next one will be adventures in the mall. (in other words, how long can Sinemo and Leon keep their secret from the others?)  
> Who's loves Bacon Pancakes, I'm talking about the song and the food. Honestly, I never tried the food, but I love the song.


	19. Girl and Boy's Dolls Day Off (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinemo and Leon are still trying to secretly meet up with each other, without having anyone know about their relationship, however the mission proves to be a bit tricky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Dangan Ronpa; it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.  
> (See the end of the chapter for more notes.)

_We have now arrived at the mall, I'm still not ready for the makeover. I got to figure out how to find Leon, dodge the makeover, and make sure no one knows that me and Leon are together. It won't be hard, right?_  
  
We had arrived at the mall as Kirigirl was parking her car. "We're here!" said Maizono. "Yay, let's go in already!" said Junko. We got out of the car and went inside. The mall was so huge than any other mall I been to. "This mall is our favorite, plus if any boys follow us, we can lose them here." said Junko. "Okay." "Alright, so the first thing to do is shopping for clothes, then shoes, and then." said Maizono still talking. "So, can we go our own ways, then?" "No, silly." said chibi Junko. "At least allow Sinemo to be with one person, while you girls get everything ready." said Kirigirl. "Indeed, darling, me, Junko, and Maizono will be getting your makeover ready." said Celes. "Me and Sakura are going to check out our usual stuff." said Aoi. "I'll be with Touko." "Me?" asked Touko. I nodded in agreement. "Okay, then, me and Mukuro will be together, then." said Kirigirl. "That's good, okay Sinemo, we will be looking for you in about 2 hours." said Junko. "Okay, see you then." Everyone went their way, leaving me and Touko alone. "I didn't think...that I was important...to you." said Touko. "You are, plus I want to know more about you." "You sound just like big sis." said Touko. "I'm nothing like her, anyway where you want to go?" "You asking...me?" asked Touko. "Yeah, cause I never been here before." "Okay, then, we go to the bookstore." said Touko. "Okay."   
  
The boys had also arrived at the mall and parked across from where Kirigirl's car was. "We're here, guys!" said Hagakure. "Finally." said Mondo. The guys got out of the car, and went inside. "Okay, I will be accompanying Chihiro to the electronics." said Ishimaru. "Okay, me and Hiro are going to the food court." said Mondo. "They got some new exotic food, I will like to try out." said Hagakure. "I will be checking out the manga." said Yamada. "Okay, me and Naegi will be checking out some hats." said Leon. "We will?" asked Naegi. Leon nodded in agreement. "Don't do anything crazy man." said Mondo. "Me? Man, no." said Leon. "Okay, then." said Ishimaru. Everyone went on their way leaving Leon and Naegi alone. "We're going to go spy on the girls, aren't we?" asked Naegi. "Yes and no." said Leon. "Are we spying on Sinemo?" asked Naegi. "Yes, and keep your voice down." said Leon. "So, you guys are together." said Naegi. "Yes, we are, okay, just don't tell anyone else." said Leon. "Alright, I won't." said Naegi. "Good, let's go find her." said Leon.   
  
Me and Touko had arrived in the bookstore. "I wonder if they have any of your books here." "Why?" asked Touko. "I only read one of your books, and I want to read some more." "I can...just give you a copy at home." said Touko. "Really? Thanks, Touko!" I was hugging Touko in the store. "Stop...you're embarrassing us!" said Touko. "Sorry, my bad." "You're just like her." said Touko. "I still don't think I'm anything like Riko." Then, Yamada came in. "Ah, hello, Sinemo and Touko." said Yamada. "Hi, Yamada, what are you doing here?" "I'm here to check out the newest manga." said Yamada. "Oh, yeah, I need to check some out, too." "They're just terrible." said Touko. "Oh, no, I like books, and comics." "I should give you a copy of my latest manga, Sinemo." said Yamada. "I would like that." After checking out some books, me and Touko left the bookstore.   
  
"So, where do you go to next?" "Wherever...you want to go." said Touko. "I want to try and find someone." "Where...at?" asked Touko. "Touko, can I trust you with something?" "You can for me...but not Syo." said Touko. "Okay, I want to go and spy on Leon." "So, you two are a thing." said Touko. "Yes...we are." "I...used to be in love with Byakuya." said Touko. "Really?" "Yes, but now I found new love, but Syo still has a crush on him." said Touko. "Oh, okay." We were still walking, when we got spray by some perfume ladies. We quickly ran out of there. "Ugh, I hate when they do that, right, Touko?" I looked over and saw that she was missing. "Touko, where are you?" Then, someone grabbed me and pulled me behind a bush.   
  
"Who are you?" "Don't worry doll, it's just your favorite serial killer." said Syo. "Oh, Syo, hi." "I do agree with you, I hate those perfume ladies." said Syo. "Are you hiding cause you don't want to be caught?" "Oh, yes, but I do have my powers to hide this bad boy from the cops." said Syo pointing at her tongue. "So, only to us, we can see you?" She nodded in agreement. "So, what are you planning, cause we must be escaping." said Syo. "Oh, no, I wanted to go and spy on Leon." "Ah, puppy love, just like I thought, I'll help you kid." said Syo. "Wait, really?" "I been spying on Byakuya for a very long time, so I'm an expert at this." said Syo. "Ah, thanks, Syo!" I was hugging her as well. "Ah, this brings back memories of helping big sis spy on him." said Syo. "Please don't compare me to Riko." "Ah, I won't." said Syo. "Okay, let's go find him." "Wait, now, we need a plan." said Syo. "What do you have in mind?" "Don't worry about it, I got it." said Syo.  
  
Back at Leon and Naegi as they were walking past a few stores. "I still don't see her." said Leon. "Have you thought of any places, she might be at?" asked Leon. "I hadn't thought of that." said Leon. "Really?" asked Naegi. "We still got a lot to learn about each other." said Leon. "Just think." said Naegi. "I think I remember seeing a lot of books in her room." said Leon. "Then, she's probably at the bookstore." said Naegi. "Alright, let's go." said Leon.   
  
They went to the bookstore and found Yamada. "Hey, Yamada." said Naegi. "Aw, master Naegi and Leon, hello." said Yamada. "Hey, Yamada, have you seen Sinemo anywhere?" asked Leon. "Aw, yes, she was here with Touko checking out some books." said Yamada. "We now know that she's not alone." said Naegi. "Aw, so the rumor is true." said Yamada. "Don't you tell anyone, or I will destroy your yuri." said Leon. "Oh, please, no, master Leon, I won't tell!" said Yamada. "Okay, what books did she get?" asked Leon. "She didn't get anything, but she did check out some manga." said Yamada. "Show me which ones." said Leon. "Are you buying her some?" asked Naegi. "I'll just buy her one, that's all." said Leon. "She looking at this one." said Yamada pointing at the manga. "Okay, I'll buy this one for her." said Leon. After paying for the book, Leon and Naegi left the bookstore. "So, what's it's about?" asked Naegi. "It's called "Full Moon O Sagashite". It's about a girl that wants to be a singer, but she's ill, so two ghosts I think are going to help her out." said Leon. "Sounds ironic." said Naegi. "True, maybe she was thinking of giving this to me." said Leon. "No, if she was checking it out, maybe she was thinking of you." said Naegi. "Yeah, man." said Leon.   
  
Me and Syo were walking out of a hunting store. "I'm still not sure why we went in there." "I just wanted to see if there was something for that bookworm's chick." said Syo. "I don't think Touko would be interested in stuff like that." "Oh, she wouldn't I meant that soldier girl." said Syo. "Oh, yeah, cause Touko's with Mukuro." "Yep, while, I will forever love Byakuya-sama." said Syo. "But, isn't he with Riko, you're big sis?" "Yes, she is, that lucky bastard." said Syo. "Are you mad at her?" "No, I would never be mad at Riko, besides she and him have a lot in common." said Syo. "I didn't know that." We were still walking when we heard some loud laughter.   
  
At the food court, there was Mondo and Hagakure. "Hey, you two!" said Hagakure. "Oh, hi, Hagakure, Mondo, what are you two doing here?" "Just trying out some food, and you?" asked Mondo. "Just checking out the mall." "And some spying." said Syo. "Is someone bleeding out there?" asked Hagakure. "Oh, no, we went through some annoying perfume ladies, which cause bookworm to sneeze." said Syo. "That is the second reason, if not blood." said Mondo. "Are the others with you guys too?" "Yeah, except Togami, he didn't want to come." said Hagakure. "Aw, man, my prince is home, instead of being here!" said Syo. "Why do you ask, is there someone that you're looking for?" asked Mondo. "Oh, no...just checking, cause we saw Yamada at the bookstore." "You sure?" asked Mondo. "Um, yeah...that's all, bye you guys, come on Syo." "Alright, see you two later." said Syo. We left the boys to go somewhere else. "She's totally wants him." said Mondo. "Yep, meaning that he must be doing something for her." said Hagakure. "Agreed." said Mondo. "Let's go check it out." said Hagakure. "Not yet, I want to try this spicy curry before we leave." said Mondo. "Be careful man, remember last time." said Hagakure. "Don't worry, I can handled the heat this time." said Mondo.   
  
Leon and Naegi were still walking around while looking for Sinemo. "Where could she be, man?" asked Leon. "I don't know, do you even know where we're going anymore?" asked Naegi. "I don't know." said Leon. "Hello, there, you two." They looked over and realize that they were in the food court and spotted Hagakure. "Yo, Hagakure!" said Leon. "Hey, where's Mondo?" asked Naegi. "He went to the water fountain, he couldn't handled the curry, but at least he's at level 8." said Hagakure. "Alright, then, let's go, Naegi." said Leon. "Wait, a second, are you looking for your girl?" asked Mondo. "Dude, you alright?" asked Hagakure. "Yeah, I'm alright now, I had to go find Aoi." said Mondo. "Dude, she is a friend!" said Leon. "More than a friend." said Mondo. "You guys, please don't fight in the mall, Ishimaru will get mad at us." said Naegi. "Yeah, bro will get us." said Mondo. "Did you see her or not?" asked Leon. "Yeah, man, she was looking for you, but she didn't want to admit it." said Mondo. "Okay, so where did she go?" asked Leon. "She went in some direction, but she's got someone dangerous with her." said Mondo grinning. "Who?" asked Naegi. "Syo is helping her out, and you know how she is." said Hagakure. "Aw, man, that's just great." said Leon walking away. "Thanks, guys, wait for me, Leon!" said Naegi. "Not sure how they're going to do this, man." said Hagakure. "Let's go check it out." said Mondo.   
  
Me and Syo continued walking around looking for Leon. "We still hadn't found him." "Don't worry, we will." said Syo. Then, Syo stopped walking. "What's wrong?" She pulled me into the nearest store, ran to a corner, and covered my mouth. After a few minutes, she took her hand off my mouth. "Why you did that?" "We gotta get out of here." said Syo. "Wait, are they already looking for me?" "Yep, their shopping takes about 2-3 hours, and it's over with now, so now it's makeover time." said Syo. "WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" "Calm down, I always got a plan." said Syo. "Okay, I trust you." We ran out of the store, and continued walking fast. If only Leon was here, we can get quicker. "Can't you use your powers to get us out here quicker?" "Nope, my prince, and big sis won't allow it, it'll cause chaos, you don't won't to be Discord do you?" asked Syo. "Oh, no, I thought maybe you could do it in a secret area." "Nope." said Syo.  
  
So, we continued running until we ran in the bathrooms. "Okay, the bathroom is one of the safest places I know, they will never find us." said Syo. "Okay." Then, one of the stalls opened up, but no one was there. "That's weird." "Crap, they found us." said Syo. "Wait, how?" "The ghost." said Syo. "The...ghost?" "I found you!" said Maizono jumping behind me. I screamed and jumped in Syo's lap. "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing, just doing what ghosts do." said Maizono. "Are you girls here for her or me?" asked Syo. "For Sinemo, she's getting a makeover." said Maizono. "Oh, okay, here." said Syo handling me to Maizono. "I thought you was helping me!" "It's best just to get it over with." said Syo. "You're the one that wanted to get me out of here." "That was gloomy, we don't share memories." said Syo. "Really?" "I thought that we were spying, I didn't know that this was going on too." said Syo. "Spying, on a certain someone, Sinemo?" asked Maizono grinning. "It's none of your business." "I don't have to ask, that's Junko and Celes's job." said Maizono. "Oh, no." "So, you girls have fun, I'm going to get something to eat." said Syo leaving. "Please, don't leave me!" "Sinemo, calm down, it won't be bad." said Maizono. I sighed as Maizono used her ghost powers to take us to Junko and Celes.   
  
Maizono took me to a beauty salon, where Junko and Celes were waiting. "Hello, darling." said Celes. "I see that right on time." said Junko. "I don't really want to do this." "Darling, it's not that bad." said Celes. "We are just going to fix your hair, and pretty much everything physical about you." said Junko. "Please, don't change me too much." "We won't, we'll make sure that you look cute for that certain someone." said Maizono. "Oh, our doll has a certain someone." said Celes. "Maybe it's her knight and flaming armor." said Junko. "It's...not!" "Someone's blushing." said Maizono.  _Ugh, someone please me now._    
  
Meanwhile, Leon and Naegi were still looking everywhere for Sinemo. "Leon, let's take a break." said Naegi sitting on a chair. "No, we need to find her, man!" said Leon. "Leon, calm down, I'm certain that she'll find us first." said Naegi. "I wanted to get to her, before those three change her up." said Leon. "This is why I was in agreement with Riko to allow us to use our powers in public." said Naegi. "Yeah, this will be so much easier with my speed." said Leon. "Yeah, but the fun rule was overruled." said Naegi. "By the no fun police." said Leon. "The no fun police has a right to make things okay." said Kirigirl walking by with Mukuro. "Hey, wait Kirigirl, can you tell me where Sinemo is?" asked Leon. "She's already been capture." said Kirigirl. "If you wish to save her, you will have to go where no man has tried to go." said Mukuro. "The girl's department, or better yet the beauty salon." said Leon. "Good luck." said Mukuro. "Don't cause a scene." said Kirigirl. The girls then left. "You're going to cause a scene, aren't you?" asked Naegi. "Yep, let's go." said Leon.  _Why do some of everyone act like Riko sometimes?_  
  
So, Leon and Naegi started running towards the girl's department. "Okay, man, I'm going in." said Leon. "Be careful man, no guy has never survived in there." said Naegi. "I know, but I got to do this." said Leon. "You're a brave man." said Naegi waving. Leon took a deep breath, and went in.  
  
I was in the salon, still getting my hair done. "So, Sinemo, what's your favorite color?" asked Junko. "It's purple." "Just like Kirigirl." said Maizono. "Are you going to dye my hair?" "Just a little bit, darling." said Celes. I guess I'm okay with this, Leon did dye his hair after all. I then heard some noise. "What's wrong, darling?" asked Celes. "You got to stay still, Sinemo." said Junko. "I thought I heard something." "It's probably just some kids running around, I'll go close the door." said Maizono. "It's so good to have a private room, being a model is so awesome." said Junko.   
  
Back at Leon trying to get through the girl's department. "Where is she?" "Excuse me sir, are you lost?" asked a lady. "Um, yeah, I'm looking for my girlfriend." said Leon. "Where did she said she was at?" asked the lady. "Um, the salon." said Leon. "If you keep on going straight, you'll be there." said the lady. "Thanks." said Leon walking away. "At least he admitted that she was his girlfriend.  Go run to her, man." said the lady. The lady walked out of the girl's department and went to the food court.   
  
"You're finish with your hair." said Junko. "Can I see it?" "Nope, not yet." said chibi Junko. "Wait, why not?" "We still need to change your look, that includes clothing." said Maizono. "Okay, then." "Let's go, I know the perfect place for you, darling." said Celes. We left out of the salon to a clothing store that was dark. Like the clothing there was for people that were goth, emo, and...punk. I didn't even say anything, they must can read me like a book. "Okay, let's find what matches for you." said Junko.   
  
Meanwhile, Leon finally made it to the salon. "Excuse me, have you seen Junko Enoshima anywhere?" asked Leon. "Ah, yes, she left with a few girls to a clothing store to help out a friend." said a lady at the desk. "Thank you." said Leon walking away.  _Now, they got her in a clothing store, but which one? Wait, there's one store I can check, I just hope she's in there._  
  
"Okay, Sinemo, here try these on, and we'll see how they look on you." said Maizono handling me some clothes and accessories. "Okay." I went into the changing room, and change. But, I still felt like I heard something's coming. "So, he's coming this way." said Celes. "Yep, and our job is done, let's leave before he shows up." said Junko. "I hope both of them like it." said Maizono. Then, the girls left out of the store, leaving Sinemo alone.   
  
Leon finally made it to the store he was looking for. "The punk store, yeah she got to be in there." said Leon. "Hey, Leon!" said a man at the desk. "Hey, man, you seen a purple chick in here?" asked Leon. "Yeah, man, she's in there changing, she was with some girls but they left her in here." said the man. Junko, Celes, and Maizono. "Thanks, man." said Leon. Leon went over to the accessions next to the changing room.  _I'll wait here for her._  
  
I was finally done changing, it sure was a bit hard to put on the accessions. I opened the door and went to a mirror. Wow, I kinda look like Leon. I was wearing a dark purple short-sleeved shirt with a black skull on the center, with a black and purple jacket. I was also wearing a spiked collar on my neck, black shorts, and black and purple boots. The top of my hair was split in half of purple and black, and the bottom was black, while the ends were purple. I also had a purple ribbon headband on my head. "Wow, you look amazing." I turned around and saw Leon. "Leon?" "Sinemo?" We both ran to each other and started hugging. "Babe, I been looking everywhere for you!" said Leon. "You have?" "Yeah, I wanted to spend some time with you, babe." said Leon. "You know we have each other's number." "Oh, wow, I forgot, I guess I didn't want to be away from you." said Leon. "So, I guess it must had been you that I felt coming." "Huh?" asked Leon. "I kept on feeling that someone was near to me when I got caught by the girls and wanted to escape." "So, I guess I'm still your knight in shining armor." said Leon grinning. I then started giggling a bit. I then look back at my new look in the mirror. "So, what do you think?" "I love it, you even got part of your hair dyed." said Leon. "Just like you."   
  
We stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Until, my stomach started growling. "Sorry, I guess it's time for lunch." "Yeah, want to go to the food court with me?" asked Leon. "Sure, but wait, Mondo and Hagakure are there." "Wait, let me text Naegi, he's probably already there." said Leon. "Hey, Naegi, who's there at the food court?" asked Leon. "Everyone, and I think they're waiting on you guys." said Naegi. "Crap, thanks, man." said Leon. Leon put up his phone and started thinking. "Everyone's there, aren't they?" "Yeah." said Leon. "So, we need to figure out how to get something to eat, without everyone seeing us." "We could go separate, but everyone will be on our tails." said Leon. "So, maybe you could use your speed?" "I don't know, we're banned from using our powers in public." said Leon. "It might be the only way." "I know...you know what?" asked Leon. "What?" "Let's do it!" said Leon. "So, how are we going to do it?" "Just hold my hand, I'll keep you tight." said Leon. "Okay, let's run, and then fly out of here." "I love your spirit, babe." said Leon. We did a quick kiss on the lips and walked out of the store, and ran like crazy.   
  
Meanwhile, everyone was in the food court waiting on Leon and Sinemo. "Where are they?" asked Aoi. "They should had been out already." said Junko. "Maybe they're making out." said Mondo. "We left her in the punk rock store, like Riko said." said Maizono. "And I pointed him to her." said Mondo. "Maybe, they're escaping." said Syo. "What?" asked Junko. "Escaping, I told the doll, how me and sis be escaping this place from you crazy gals." said Syo. "Syo, that wasn't part of the plan." said Mukuro. "Even if they do escape, Leon knows not to use his powers." said Ishimaru. Then, all of a sudden, there was a quick blur going to the cookies and pretzel store, and then leaving the food court. "What was that?" asked Naegi. "That was them, bro." said Hagakure. "After them, especially Leon, he knows the rules!" said Ishimaru. "As usual, something happens even if Riko not with us." said Kirigirl.   
  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we just did that!" "Yeah, this is amazing!" said Leon. I was on Leon's back, while he was using his speed to get us out of the mall. "So, are we close to the exit?" "Yep, we're almost there." said Leon. There I heard some noise. "Babe?" "Yep, it's them." said Leon. "Guess this must be the hard part now." "Yep, ready?" asked Leon. "Yeah." I held on to Leon as he increased his speed and started flying.   
  
"Look, now he's flying, that's another rule break!" said Ishimaru. "Bro, calm down." said Mondo. "I'm assuming that we're all going to fly after them." said Chihiro. "Might as well." said Junko. "But, the rules." said Ishimaru. "We're all going to have to break the rules, sometimes." said Sakura. "I guess so." said Ishimaru.   
  
Soon, everyone was flying after us. "Wow, I didn't know that they'll go after us like this." "I'm actually surprise too." said Leon. "Wait, isn't anyone seeing this?" "No, thanks to Junko's despair power, she can confuse people to not see us." said Leon. "She's making them see like something horrible?" "Yeah, something like that." said Leon.   
  
"We'll never catch him!" said Hagakure. "We will, especially me." said Ishimaru. "I don't like that look of your's." said Mondo. "It makes you look crazy." said Chihiro. "In my type of way." said Syo laughing. "Something is coming up to stop all of us." said Kirigirl. "Then, we better get prepared." said Celes.   
  
"Babe, we're also to the exit." said Leon. "That's great." "Let's speed up for the final act." said Leon. "Okay, I'm hanging on." Leon increased his speed as we were almost to the exit, until I spotted something. "Um, babe, we need to turn around." "Why, we're almost there." said Leon. "There's a giant snowball in the way." "What?" asked Leon. The snowball then started moving towards us. "Babe, we really need to turn around!" "Oh, shit!" said Leon. Leon turned around quickly and flew as fast as he can away from the snowball. "How is no one noticing this?" "Cause it's in the air like us!" said Leon.   
  
"We should be nearby them in a few minutes." said Mukuro. "Hey, I hear some screaming." said Maizono. "It that Leon and Sinemo?" asked Yamada. We flew fast past everyone while still screaming. "Why would they go the other way, that's weird." said Aoi. "There's like a huge snowball coming this way." said Hagakure. "What?" asked Ishimaru. Everyone saw as the huge snowball was coming towards them. "We should all fly away now." said Sakura.   
  
Soon, everyone was flying away from the snowball. "Where did it come from, man?" asked Hagakure. "It's snow, Togami." said Junko. "I see, so he finally wanted to show up." said Mondo. "But why is he using his powers?" asked Ishimaru. "He does whatever he wants to do." said Syo. "Um, yeah, but a snowball?" asked Aoi. "Oh, man, I think I know what that is." said Naegi. "Playtime with Komaeda." said Kirigirl.   
  
Meanwhile, Togami and Komaeda were at the exit. "Master, do you think this was okay?" asked Komaeda. "Eh, it's fine." said Togami. "So..." said Komaeda. "Go fetch, Komaeda." said Togami. "Yes, master." said Komaeda running in the mall. "Now, to check something." said Togami walking away.  
  
Back at everyone else, we were still flying fast away from the snowball. "Why did he let Komaeda play now?" asked Leon. "I never knew this how Togami and Riko play with Komaeda." "It's mostly sis, but she's gone, so it's his job now." said Mondo. "Yeah, cause last time, I played with him, it took me hours to heal myself." said Naegi. "So, it Togami going to stop it?" "No, only Komaeda." said Kirigirl.   
"Babe, I got an idea, you got fire, remember?" "Yeah, I know, but remember Togami's a lot stronger than I am." said Leon. "Maybe this can help." I grabbed his head, and kissed his lips deeply. "Whoa, babe." said Leon burning up. "Hey, I need to jump on something that's floats, he's about to blow!" "Here, darling." said Celes using her powers to make a flying card carpet. I quickly jumped on the card. "Wait, how are we going to...?" Before I could finish my question, Syo quickly kick Leon towards the snowball. "Can't have a bomb around us, can't we?" said Syo laughing. Leon was throw inside the snowball. "Is he going to be okay?" "Yep, just wait on it." said Mondo. Then, the snowball turned bright red, and exploded. "Aww, yeah, that was the most amazing kiss ever!!!" said Leon. "Babe, you're okay!" "Yes, I am." said Leon flying to slowly in a love stance.   
  
"Oh, it seems someone got rid of the ball." said Komaeda floating slowly to us. "Where's Togami, Komaeda?" asked Junko. "He's at the exit." said Komaeda. "Good, now to go see my man!" said Syo flying to the exit. "Let's go, everyone!" said Ishimaru. We all arrived at the exit, with no sign of Togami. "Hey, dog, you said he was here, where is he?" asked Syo. "I'm right here." said Togami walking up to us with bags in his hand. "I thought you didn't want to come." said Mondo. "Not with you guys, plus I was getting some stuff for myself." said Togami. "Why did you do it?" "Oh, you mean the snowball, that's how Riko plays with him." said Togami. "But, still, isn't that a bit too much?" "No, Komaeda, here." said Togami handling Komaeda the bags. "Put them in the limo." said Togami. "Of course, master." said Komaeda. "You guys don't have any concerns about this, do you?" Everybody shooked their heads. "That's what I thought."   
  
"Stay still." said Togami. "For what?" Then, a camera flash blinded me for a second. "New look, I wonder how Riko would reaction to it?" asked Togami. "No, don't show her, um, I'm just trying something." "For your man, like all of us already knew that you two are together." said Togami. "Okay, first, who told you, cause me or Sinemo didn't tell anyone." said Leon. "You sure about that?" asked Togami. "I only told Naegi, you didn't say anything did you, Naegi?" asked Leon. "No, man, why would I do that, you'll kill me if I do." said Naegi. "I told Touko, she said that she wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm certain that Syo wouldn't either." "Of course, me and Gloomy wouldn't, that would be wrong, plus I don't see what the big deal it is, anyhow." said Syo. "Why, are you here?" asked Togami. "To love you." said Syo. "We got in some trouble with the perfume section." "I just hate those sections." said Syo. "Why did I even ask?" asked Togami.  
  
"Please, Togami, don't show her the picture." He started thinking a bit. "You know even if I don't show her, someone else is still going to tell her." said Togami. Shit, that's right. "Um, hey, everyone...can no one tell her, please?" "You're going to have to do some things for me and Celes, to keep our mouths shut." said Junko. "Hey, babe, you don't have to do that." said Leon. "But, babe?" "I'll let you tell her yourself." said Leon. "You sure man, cause remember her place takes a lot of energy, and we all are still recovering." said Hagakure. "I'm not going to go inside, I know that Sinemo can do this on her own." said Leon. "I'll do that." "That's fine with me." said Togami. "Yep, me, too." said Mondo.   
  
"Let's go right now, before someone does something." "Alright, babe." said Leon. I got on Leon's back, with him getting ready to take off. "Wait, what about your gift?" asked Naegi. "Take it to Sinemo's place." said Leon. "And Syo, can you leave my gift at my place as well?" "You can count on me, doll." said Syo.   
  
So, me and Leon took off to head to the school to talk to Riko. Meanwhile, everyone was getting ready to go. "So, Togami were are you heading off to?" asked Kirigirl. "Back home, unless something comes up." said Togami. "Can I come, my love?" asked Syo. "No, Mukuro, please get her." said Togami. "Syo, come on, plus I don't think we're done with the day yet." said Mukuro. "No, we still got a lot to do, and now we can't!" said Junko. "Yes, cause Togami had to mess things up." said Celes. "I didn't mess things up, I just did what I was told to do." said Togami. "Ha, sis and her crazy ways to make you do stuff." said Mondo laughing. "Shut up." said Togami. "Everyone, come on, I got the car ready." said Kirigirl. "Alright, see you guys later!" said Aoi. "So, anyone knows where's the car at?" asked Hagakure. "Here it is!" said Ishimaru. "Alright, everyone let's go!" said Mondo.   
  
All the girls left with Kirigirl, and the boys left with Hagakure. Togami left with Komaeda, while Sinemo left with Leon. Meanwhile, on a hill nearby the mall, stood a girl and a Lucario. "Okay, the coast is clear, let's report to her, Lucario." The girl pulled out a communicator, and her and Lucario bowed in front of it as it was turning on. "Hello, there my subjects." "Hello, master." "Car." "So, what you got for me?" "Wonderful news." "Good, report back to base." "Indeed, master, right away." "Car." The communicator turned off, and the girl and Lucario got up. "Alright, Lucario let's go, master Laya needs us right away." "Car." And they both left into the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20 is next. Hint: Finally, seeing what Laya's been up to.  
> Everyone now knows, or actually been know that Sinemo and Leon are officially together. (Even though Sinemo and Leon went through too much to keep it a secret)  
> Also, everybody just needs to be banned from the mall for a while, cause they just broke their own rules.


End file.
